


The Miraculous Adventure of Tessa and Lunala

by 23StellaOrgana



Category: Dead Silence (2007), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Dead Silence (2007) Elements, Epic finale, F/M, Moana (2016) Elements, Sibling Bonding, Somebody dies but I ain't tellin' you who, The Miror B/Kaelynne doesn't get romantic until the end, This fanfic is a musical, Trainer-Legendary friendships, Ultra Wormholes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-08-30 21:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 43,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8550127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/23StellaOrgana/pseuds/23StellaOrgana
Summary: When the Legendary Pokémon Lunala appears before Tessa Sycamore, the Kalos Professor's daughter thinks everything is well. But when Lunala tells Tessa that a powerful force is set on destroying the world, Tessa welcomes the Moone Pokémon to her team and they decide to gather the Trainers chosen by the remaining Legendaries. Will the group defeat this powerful force, or will they go down fighting?





	1. Tessa and Lunala

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bold Lines: Telepathy  
> Italic Lines: Song lyrics  
> Normal Lines: Normal speaking

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs Tessa and Natalie (And their mothers)**

* * *

**Introducing:**

Auli'i Cravalho as Tessa

Sophie Turner as Lunala

* * *

**Tessa's POV**

It was nighttime in the region of Kalos. I was on my way home to Lumiose City after a long day of training.

"Pearl, Claire, you guys tired?" I asked my Sylveon and Greninja. My Pokémon nodded in agreement.

My name is Tessa, and I am 12 years old. I'm the daughter of Professor Augustine Sycamore and former Kalos Queen Alice. My cousin, Aria, is the current Kalos Queen.

I wasn't far from the border between the North and South Boulevards when I heard a voice. "Well, look who we have here." I turned around, and I saw three bandits. "A lovely little lady…"

Pearl, Claire and I backed up in fear. But Claire's fright didn't last long, as she jumped in front of me and Pearl.

"Please, just stay away from us! Stay away!" I pleaded.

"I think not." Another bandit said. "We're going to take you to our little hideout."

"And I'll have the pleasure of… you know what I'm saying?" Bandit Number Three said.

"No, I get to do the honors!" Bandit Number Two said.

"Who said she's yours? I get her!" Bandit Number Three yelled.

"Focus!" Bandit Number One snapped.

The bandits advanced on us again. I was so scared, even with my Pokémon friends. I wanted my parents.

Before I could cry out for my father, a bright ball of white light struck the bandits and sent them flying far away. The ball exuded so much power. It couldn't have been Pearl.

I collapsed onto the ground, breathing heavily. My heart was going a mile a minute. I've never been more scared in my life. As I was trying to calm myself down, I heard another voice.

**"You don't have to be afraid. You're safe."**

Unlike the bandits, this voice was female and not as intimidating.

"Who's there?" I called out.

 **"Don't be scared."** The voice replied.

"Are you the one who saved me?" I asked. "Please, show yourself."

Multiple beams of white light shone onto the ground in front of me and a mysterious Pokémon followed them, hovering above me.

I stared at my savior, a beautiful bat-like Pokémon with wings and a tail shaped like crescent moons. The top of its head also resembled a crescent moon, but u-shaped. Stars adorned the bottom tips of the wings and the insides of said wings were purple, just like the twilight sky. The Pokémon's red-white eyes met my blue-gray ones.

"Who… _are_ you?" I asked the Pokémon. I've never seen this creature before.

 **"I am Lunala."** The Pokémon replied. **"The very representation of the crescent moon."**

"Lunala…" I repeated the name.

 **"May I ask for _your_ name?"** Lunala asked me.

"Tessa." I replied. "Tessa Sycamore."

 **"Hello, Tessa."** Lunala gave me a warm smile.

"I'm grateful to you for saving me." I smiled back.

 **"Well, Tessa, there's another reason why I have appeared before you."** Lunala's voice was now laced with worry.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

 **"A dark entity is threatening to wreak havoc on the Pokémon World."** Lunala explained. **"It wants to wipe out all Legendaries from existence before wiping out every human."**

I gasped. "Oh, no! That's terrible. Do you know this entity's name?"

**"Dark Matter."**

"I see." I nodded. I then looked down and saw an empty Ultra Ball at my feet. I picked it up. "Who would be so careless as to leave something like this here?"

 **"Tessa, is that…?"** Lunala asked.

"It's some kind of Pokéball. I'll tell you about it later." I replied.

Lunala gasped. **"That's it! Tessa, can you throw that… _thing_ at me?"**

I was shocked. "You want me to catch you?"

Lunala nodded. **"Arceus asked me to find a trainer who's courageous, kind, and hopes for peace in this world. And I have found her."**

I was touched by Lunala's words. "In that case, here!" I tossed the ball and it hit Lunala's head, sucking the Moone Pokémon inside.

The ball automatically clicked, signaling a successful capture.

I was awestruck. "Wow…"

_And this is where mine and Lunala's story begins._


	2. It Wasn't A Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tessa realizes her encounter with Lunala was real.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs Tessa and Natalie (And their mothers)**

* * *

**Introducing:**

Grace Fulton as Annaleise

Emmy Rossum as Alice

Jake Paque as Professor Sycamore

Ty Panitz as Anderson

Chandler Riggs as Sebastian

Alicia Vela-Bailey as Suicune

**With:**

Auli'i Cravalho as Tessa

* * *

**Tessa's POV**

When I woke up the next morning, I thought my encounter with Lunala was a dream. But I looked at my dresser, and guess what I saw? Lunala's Pokéball.

"So it _wasn't_ a dream!" I exclaimed, hopping out of bed and picking up the ball in my hands.

I lived in my father's Pokémon research lab. The first floor is the reception area, the second floor is the research room, the third floor is dad's office, and the fourth floor is our residence.

I was about to get dressed when I heard my cell phone ring. I picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hello, Tessa!" A cheerful voice replied.

"Hi, Annie! Did you sleep well?"

Annaleise Rivas, or Annie as I like to call her, is one of my close friends. She lives in Geosenge Town with her parents, Marcus and Agatha. One thing we have in common is that we are both only children, meaning we don't have a sibling. Usually, she's very shy, but with me, she's not afraid to talk.

"Yeah, I did." Annaleise replied. "Apparently, on my way home, I ran into the Legendary Pokémon Latias."

I was floored. "You did?"

"Yeah, she told me that the Pokémon World is being threatened by some entity called Dark Matter." Annaleise replied.

"Lunala told me the same thing!" I exclaimed.

"Lunala?" Annaleise questioned.

"I'll tell you about her later." I reassured my friend.

"Can I come over?" Annaleise asked.

"Sure! I'll see you later!" I said before hanging up.

I was stunned. Annaleise was also warned about the forthcoming disaster. I wonder if Latias wanted to be her Pokémon…

As I was thinking that, my mother opened the door. "Good morning, Tessa."

"Morning." I replied.

"Your neighbor Anderson called. He's coming over."

Anderson Davis is my next door neighbor. He's muscular and hot, and he's got this short temper that I like… Why am I thinking that?! Ok, fine, I _do_ have a crush on Anderson.

"You're blushing, Tessa. I think you like him…" Mom teased.

"Mom, stop it!" I complained.

"Fine." Mom huffed. "Get dressed; Anderson will be here in a few minutes."

"Annie's coming too."

"Oh, ok." Mom left and I closed the door. I changed into a blue and white lace dress with pink tights and white Mary Janes before putting Pearl, Claire and Lunala's Pokéballs into my bag and heading downstairs for breakfast.

"Good morning, Tessa." My father said, passing by.

"Morning, dad." I replied.

I knew that my dad would be busy with research, so I'd wait and show him Lunala much later. When I finished eating, I heard a knock at the door. I answered, and there stood Annaleise and Anderson.

"Hey, Tessa!" Annaleise pulled me in for a hug.

"Are you ok around Anderson?" I asked my friend.

"I've gotten used to him." Annaleise replied as she stepped in.

Instead of walking in right away, Anderson took my hand and kissed it. I was stunned. Anderson has never flirted with me before.

"Anderson, are you coming?" Annaleise questioned.

"Sorry, my bad." Anderson surrendered, walking inside.

When we got back up to my room, I sat down with Annaleise and Anderson.

"Guys, I have big news for you. Yesterday, I was graced by the presence of the Legendary Pokémon Meloetta. She told me that the Pokémon World is in danger."

Annaleise and I were shocked. The same thing happened to us.

"Meloetta told me that she was sent by Arceus to find a trainer who's fierce, rebellious and mischievous, but caring and loving deep down. And she found that trainer in me." Anderson went on, calling the Legendary Pokémon out of her Pokéball to sit on his shoulder. "I wonder how Sebastian is doing."

* * *

**Sebastian's POV**

Oh, hey there. It seems you haven't gotten to know me quite yet.

My name is Sebastian White, I live in Olivine City in the Johto region, and I'm the 15 year old son of Alistair and Darcy White. I used to have a good life, until a terrible tragedy hit my family.

Four years ago, my older sister Rosa was killed by several Team Rocket Grunts when one of them struck her on the head with a stun baton as she tried to stop them from taking her Eevee. She was 16 when the incident happened, and I was 11. I saw the attack with my very own eyes, and I will never forget that day.

Anyway, ever since the death of my sister, I have been taking care of her Eevee and the rest of her Pokémon.

Besides Eevee, my sister left behind a Floette, Tyranitar, Goodra, Zweilous, Chesnaught and Sceptile. Rosa also left me with her Key Stone and Sceptilite.

Mine and Sceptile's bond has grown immensely strong ever since the incident four years ago, and every year, on the anniversary of her death, Sceptile and I travel to the Pokémon Tower in Lavender Town to visit my sister's grave and pay our respects. My parents and I have always reassured Sceptile that Rosa always watches over us and she is very proud of how far we've come.

Anyway, today is the fourth anniversary of Rosa's death and I have just landed at the Saffron City airport. Even though Johto and Kanto are next door, I still prefer to travel by airplane.

When I made it to the Pokémon Tower, one of the staff greeted me.

"Hey, Sebastian. Have you come to pay your respects to your sister?"

"Yes." I replied. "Even today, Sceptile still misses her. But I understand that she's in a better place now."

When we reached the top floor, I paid my respects to a Marowak that had died in a similar manner to my sister, before kneeling down at Rosa's grave.

"Oh, Rosa…" I whispered. "It's been four years since you died. And I still miss you."

I couldn't hold the tears in any longer. I sobbed and hugged Sceptile tightly. Sceptile hugged me back and we shared each other's sorrows.

" **There, there, child. I know how you feel about your sister."** A telepathic female voice spoke to me. Sceptile and I turned around and saw a beautiful blue dog Pokémon standing before us. The Pokémon's red eyes were full of sadness.

" **I've watched over you for a while to see if what Arceus told me about you was true. He wanted me to find a trainer with a pure heart and a deep love for Pokémon. And it turns out, I've found him."** The Pokémon said, approaching us.

"Who are you?" I asked.

" **I am Suicune, the North Wind."** The Pokémon replied. **"I also bring grave news."**

"What's going on?" I asked Suicune.

" **A dangerous entity known as Dark Matter is threatening to wipe out all humans and every single Legendary Pokémon before completely corrupting the world with darkness."** Suicune responded.

"Do you want me to catch you?" I asked the Aurora Pokémon.

Suicune nodded. **"I would like to stay with you forever, if that's fine with you."**

I had never been asked by a Legendary to be its trainer before.

"All right, then!" I tapped Suicune with an Ultra Ball as it pulled the Legendary Pokémon inside. The ball rocked in my palms three times before clicking, meaning a successful capture.

"Suicune, I promise, we'll save the Pokémon World together." I murmured to the ball.


	3. A Voice In My Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Several new characters are introduced

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs Tessa and Natalie (And their mothers)**

* * *

**Introducing:**

Tye Sheridan as Ethan

Gary Mack as Hawes

Levi Miller as Alexander

Emma Roberts as Jenna

Megan Mullally as Sophie

Jacob Melton as Aiden

Asa Butterfield as Oliver

Lori Phillips as Hoopa

Ewan McGregor as Volcanion

Joel Courtney as Nolan (Nonspeaking)

* * *

**Ethan's POV**

"Dad, do you need any help at the museum today?"

My dad, Hawes, is the assistant director at the museum in Nacrene City, where we live.

"Not yet, Ethan." Dad replied. "I have it under control right now."

"Where's Mom?" I asked, sitting down at the table to eat my breakfast.

Dad put a plate of Oshawott waffles on the table in front of me. "She had to go take a challenge at the Gym."

My mom, Lenora, is the Nacrene Gym's leader. Usually she's at home with me and Dad, but occasionally she gets challenged to a Gym battle and has to leave.

After I finished eating, I put my plate in the sink. "Dad, can I go to Castelia and hang out with Alexander, Ollie and Aiden?"

"Not in your pajamas, young man!" Dad told me.

Alexander Grace, Oliver Fern and Aiden Park are my childhood friends. We've basically known each other since we were infants, because our mothers were long-time friends.

"All right, Dad." I grumbled, heading upstairs to change. I chose my usual outfit, a red flame-patterned short sleeved shirt, dark blue shorts and white tennis shoes.

"That's my boy." Dad praised me when I came back downstairs. " _Now_ you look presentable."

"What about Mom?" I asked.

Dad gave me a pat on the head. "I'll tell your mother where you are so she doesn't get worried when she comes home and sees that you're not here."

With that, I left the house and set off for Pinwheel Forest, unaware that my life would soon change…forever.

* * *

**Alexander's POV**

Oh, hi, I'm Alexander Grace. I live in Castelia City with my mother and twin sister, Jenna. If you are wondering where our father is, he left on a journey after Jenna and I were born, so we barely remember him.

Anyway, ever since last week, I've been repeatedly having a strange dream that would come to me every night. I'm not sure if Jenna has been having the same dream.

"Jenna, I've been having a strange dream. Have you?" I asked my sister.

"No." Jenna replied. "Why do you ask?"

"I hear a voice. It speaks to me."

"I didn't have a dream like that, Alex." Jenna shook her head.

"I've been having this dream every night for the past seven days. What could this mean?"

Just then, Mom came in. "Alexander, I just received word that Ethan's coming over."

Maybe Ethan could help me with this mystery.

As I drifted off in my thoughts, I heard a knock at the door. I went to get it. There stood my close friends, Aiden and Oliver with their new legendary partners, Victini and Hoopa.

"Aiden, how long have you had Victini?" I asked my friend.

"For the past few days. She told me that there was chaos rising and she needed my help." Aiden replied.

"Ollie, did Hoopa tell you the same thing?" I turned to Oliver.

Oliver nodded. "She did. Hoopa gave me a surprise awakening this morning."

Hoopa giggled. **"Hoopa surprised him** _ **real**_ **good!"**

Back at home, Oliver had a little sister named Gracie. She was only 9, so it would be another year before she would start her journey. He also helps run a sweet shop with his parents, Harold and Matilda. There, he had met his Vanillite, which was a Vanilluxe now.

Other than Vanilluxe and newcomer Hoopa, Oliver's other Pokémon were Pawniard, Gurdurr, Lampent and Hydreigon.

Also, I noticed Aiden looked different from the last time I saw him. How? He dyed his hair pink.

"Seriously, Aiden?" I questioned. "You dyed your hair _again_?"

"I like doing that!" Aiden protested.

"Whatever…" Oliver muttered.

* * *

**Ethan's POV**

I had made it to the end of the Skyarrow Bridge when I saw a mysterious Pokémon. It looked like a Fire-Water type.

" **I'm looking for a boy named Ethan."** The Pokémon said. **"Is that you?"**

"Uh…" I muttered. "Yes, that's me."

" **I've found you. I need your help."** The Pokémon walked towards me.

"What's going on?" I asked the Pokémon.

" **The Pokémon World is being threatened by a monster, the one we call Dark Matter."** Said the Pokémon.

"I'd love to help, but who are you?" It was about time I got the Pokémon's name.

" **Volcanion."** Was the Pokémon's response.

"Volcanion…" I repeated the name. "Do you want me to catch you? I happen to have a spare Pokéball."

After receiving a nod, I tapped Volcanion with the ball. The Steam Pokémon didn't struggle and was caught instantly.

Boy I had quite a bit to tell Mom and Dad when I got home…

* * *

**Nolan's POV**

Yesterday had been a big day for me. I had met the Legendary Pokémon Darkrai. He had asked to join me, and I had caught him. The Pitch Black Pokémon had then told me that the Pokémon World was in danger and that my help was needed. Of course, I accepted.

Oh, how rude of me to not introduce myself right away. I'm Nolan, the son of the Aura Guardian Riley and Cynthia, the champion of my home region.

Anyway, my parents are married, but they don't see each other very much because my mom has her duties as Champion, so I basically have spent the most time in my life with my dad.

Before my Mom married my Dad, she had a one-night stand with another man and had a daughter, Maya. But the man left my Mom the night after and that's when she met Dad. He was there for her when Maya was born and after that, they married and moved to Iron Island. A year later, they had me, and, well, you know how it goes down, we grow up, we come of age, and we get our first Pokémon.

Anyway, Maya and I get along really well. Yesterday, she came home with the Legendary Pokémon Dialga as her new partner. Apparently, she had been told the same thing Darkrai told me.

Also, my best friend Michael Enon slept over last night. He had Latios with him. I'm guessing he was also recruited to help stop Dark Matter.

Man, things are beginning to get interesting…

****


	4. Can't My Life Get Any Nastier?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few more new characters are introduced.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs Tessa and Natalie (And their mothers)**

* * *

**Introducing:**

Livvy Stubenrauch as Mew

Sofie Zamchick as Maggie

Alison Lohman as Lugia

Sutton Foster as Kaelynne

John Paul Ruttan as Phillip (Nonspeaking)

**With:**

Auli'i Cravalho as Tessa

Grace Fulton as Annaleise

Ty Panitz as Anderson

* * *

**Tessa's POV**

I was sitting in my room with Annaleise and Anderson, talking about our next course of action.

"What do you suppose we should do next, Annie?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe we could call Kaelynne and ask for her opinion." Annaleise recommended.

My eyes lit up. When I was eight years old, my father had taken me to Kanto so I could attend Professor Oak's Pokémon Summer Camp. That's where I met Kaelynne. She had gotten stung by a Beedrill and I was the one who treated her injury.

"Good idea." I agreed.

Just then, Anderson's cell phone rang. He stood up to answer it. "Alex? Why's he calling? I'll be right back." With that, he picked up the phone and left the room.

* * *

**Maggie's POV**

" **Maggie, wake up!"**

"Another ten minutes, Mew."

" **Maggie, get up!"**

I shot up in my bed to glance at my Legendary partner, Mew. "Ok, alright! I'm up."

My name is Maggie Winters. I live in Olivine City with my parents and younger brother, Markus. But here's the catch: my brother is adopted.

After Markus was born, a serial killer attacked the hospital, killing his parents and the doctors and nurses present with them. The killer was arrested before he could do any more damage.

My Mom and Dad had caught wind of the story on TV and decided to adopt Markus because they were longtime friends with his parents.

Anyway, today, Markus is 4 years old and I am 15. Mew had come to me a while back, saying we were being threatened by a mysterious entity called Dark Matter. She had asked me to be her Trainer and help save the Pokémon World. And, of course, I had accepted.

Besides Mew, I have one other Pokémon: a Bellossom. I had first received her as an Oddish when I was five years old. After I turned ten, I gave Oddish a Sun Stone, making her the Bellossom she is today, and we started our journey together.

" **Hey, Maggie, have you heard from Tessa lately?"** Mew asked.

"Not yet." I replied. "But I'm planning on talking to her soon."

* * *

**Kaelynne's POV**

That stupid dance freak had no idea what he was doing! I mean, back when I lived in Orre a year ago, I had to deal with Cipher and their so-called 'fabulous' Shadow Pokémon.

Oh, how rude of me! I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Kaelynne Harvey, I'm fourteen years old, and I live in the Alola region with my mother, Jennifer, and my ten year old brother DJ.

If you're wondering about my father, he left on a journey right after the birth of my brother. I was four at the time, so I only have a few memories of him.

I mean, my friends Ash Ketchum, Serena Evans and Alexander and Jenna Grace had their fathers leave on a journey after they were born, so I'm not alone.

Ash and Serena have recently started dating, even though they're only twelve.

The only thing that's different from these four friends of mine is that Ash and Serena are only children and Alexander and Jenna have each other for siblings. They're twins for that matter.

Anyway, back to what I was ranting about. The aforementioned dance freak is known as Miror B, and back in Orre during my confrontations with Cipher, every time I came across him, guess what he would do? He would flirt with me.

And at some point in those confrontations, I had purified a Shadow Lugia. However, when I wanted to release that Lugia, she didn't want to leave me and so she joined my team alongside Jigglypuff and Flygon, who I call Quaker.

Afterwards, we moved to Alola after my parents decided that even though the Shadow Pokémon situation had been taken care of, Orre was no longer safe. And as soon as we had arrived in Alola, I had received a Popplio.

But today, Lugia had surprising news for me.

" **Kaelynne, Arceus asked me to give you a message."**

"A message… from Arceus?" I asked my Legendary partner.

Lugia nodded. **"Have you ever heard of the monster known as Dark Matter?"**

"No." I replied. "What does the message from Arceus have to do with this 'Dark Matter'?"

" **It has a lot to do with Dark Matter. This entity is hell bent on wiping out every Legendary Pokémon and human before corrupting the planet with darkness and eventually destroying it."**

I was shocked. First, I hear of a strange monster and NOW I found out it wants to destroy us all.

"That is _so_ not cool!" I ranted. "First I had to deal with Miror B's incessant flirting back in Orre and now this! Can't my life get any worse?!"

" **Kaelynne, calm down first."** Lugia urged. **"Do you remember Tessa Sycamore and Annaleise Rivas in the Kalos region?"**

"Yes." I replied. "What about them?" I had known Tessa and Annaleise since I met them at Professor Oak's Pokémon Summer Camp. Tessa had run into me when I had been stung by a Beedrill and she treated my injury. Ever since that day, I've held nothing but gratitude for Tessa.

" **I need you to contact them."** Lugia replied. **"Fill them in on the situation and see if they know about it."**

Boy, there are so many surprises in my life…

* * *

**Phillip's POV**

Oh, hey there. My name is Phillip Lotus. I live in Lilycove City with my parents, Ren and Julia. My dad is a famous Pokémon breeder while my mom is a celebrity and occasionally participates in fashion shows with Nimbasa Gym Leader Elesa.

Last Tuesday, I had been wandering in the Petalburg Woods and I heard a female voice call out to me. I eventually found the source to be Xerneas, the Life Pokémon.

I had wondered what Xerneas was doing in the Hoenn region, and I had asked. Xerneas had told me she had been looking for me, and had told me that this monster known as Dark Matter was set on destroying the Pokémon World and wiping out all Legendaries and humans beforehand.

Xerneas had then asked me to be her trainer and help save the world. Of course, I had accepted.

That's what all led to what is about to occur...


	5. Jerco and Solgaleo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anderson almost seduces Tessa, and Jerco Snow is introduced.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs Tessa and Natalie (And their mothers)**

* * *

**Introducing:**

Nathan Kress as Jerco

Idris Elba as Solgaleo

**With:**

Ty Panitz as Anderson

Auli'i Cravalho as Tessa

Grace Fulton as Annaleise

* * *

**Jerco's POV**

Hey, peeps. My name is Jerco Snow. I'm Kaelynne Harvey's next door neighbor.

Don't ask me about my family, because before I started my journey, I had a pretty rough life. In school, I had terribly low grades, and my Dad, Rory, hardly cares about me at all. As for Destiny, my Mom, she's barely even here.

The thing is, well, we used to live in Hoenn before we moved to Kanto thanks to Mom getting a new job. A year later, Mom got a promotion and we moved to Alola.

Even though I'm a fifteen year old, I never keep my red hair neat. I prefer it spiky.

Anyway, I was out playing in the yard with my Rowlet when I saw a mysterious ball of orange light.

I picked up Rowlet in my arms and began chasing after the ball of light. Every time I got close, it would zip away from me.

I kept chasing the ball until I found myself deep in the forest my friends and I were told not to go into when we were younger.

"Who's there?" I called out when I heard a screech. No one answered. I had lost sight of the ball. I fell to my knees and cried, wishing for a better life.

I suddenly heard heavy footsteps in front of me. **"Jerco, it's all right."** A deep male voice spoke.

I looked up and saw a large white lion Pokémon looking down at me with sadness in its bright blue eyes. I happened to recognize the Pokémon from the stories of Alola I've heard in the past…

"Solgaleo…" I murmured, gazing up at the Sunne Pokémon with wonder. "How do you know my name?"

" **I have been asked by Arceus to find a trainer who's been dealing with a tough life, but has managed to hang on. And I see that trainer in you, Jerco."** Solgaleo acknowledged. **"But there's another reason why I've come to you."**

"What's that?" I questioned. "Is the Pokémon World in danger?"

" **In fact, yes."** Solgaleo responded. **"A dangerous entity called Dark Matter is trying to destroy our world."**

"That's terrible!" I clenched my fists. Dealing with a tough life was bad enough, but after hearing that a deadly monster wanted to eliminate us all is a whole lot worse.

" **It is."** Solgaleo nodded. **"By the way, Jerco, do you happen to have one of those things you people catch Pokémon with?"**

"You mean a Pokéball?" I asked, pulling an Ultra Ball out of my backpack.

 **"Yeah."** Solgaleo replied. **"Could you catch me with that?"**

I stood up and tapped the Sunne Pokémon with the ball. He was caught with no struggle.

I then called Solgaleo out of the ball and asked him to take me to the forest entrance. I climbed onto his back and he took me to where I entered the forest. I then climbed off and recalled Solgaleo back to his ball.

* * *

**Tessa's POV**

Anderson came back into the room. "Alexander from Unova called. He said he's been hearing a voice in his dreams and he doesn't know who is speaking to him, but the voice is female from what he told me."

"That's interesting." I spoke up.

"He also said that once he solves the mystery, he's going to come to Kalos and meet up with us, alongside his friends." Anderson finished.

"Can I meet Lunala?" Annaleise asked.

"Not yet, Annie." I replied. "Lunala's too big to fit in here. But when we go outside, I promise I'll introduce her to you." Just then, my phone buzzed. "Hold that thought."

I checked my phone, and there was a text from Kaelynne! It said, ' _At airport, boarding flight to Kalos. On my way with Lugia.'_

"Kaelynne's coming!" I squealed.

"That's so great!" Annaleise clapped her hands.

After I put my phone down, Anderson grabbed my hand and pulled me up, pressing our bodies together. I was stunned by our sudden closeness and pulled away. "What was that for?!"

"Has anyone told you how beautiful you are?" Anderson whispered lowly into my ear.

"Hey!" Annaleise exclaimed. "Stop seducing Tessa! We need to focus."

Did this mean Anderson liked me...?


	6. Meeting With Zekrom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clara Campo is introduced, Tessa and Anderson kiss before the former reunites with Kaelynne, and Alexander finds out who's voice he's been hearing in his dreams.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs Tessa and Natalie (And their mothers)**

* * *

**Introducing:**

Olivia DeJonge as Clara

Henry Carr as Terrakion

Kendra Kassebaum as Zekrom

**With:**

Levi Miller as Alexander

Asa Butterfield as Oliver

Jacob Melton as Aiden

Tye Sheridan as Ethan

Auli'i Cravalho as Tessa

Ty Panitz as Anderson

Grace Fulton as Annaleise

Sutton Foster as Kaelynne

* * *

**Clara's POV**

"Terrakion, use Stone Edge!" I called out to my Legendary partner, Terrakion.

" **Right on, Clara!"** Terrakion replied, uprooting a tree with his attack.

Hi, my name is Clara. I live in Driftveil City with my mother, who happens to own the Daycare north of Striaton.

If you're wondering about my father, I'll tell you what happened.

On April 21st of 2016, my mother's best friend's daughter's cousin Portia dropped dead of a heart attack in an elevator on her way downstairs to meet up with a friend. Said friend, who turned out to be a gypsy, took her anger and grief out on my father, who happened to unluckily be walking by, and cursed him, turning him into a Yamask.

Anyway, yesterday, I was playing when Terrakion hopped over the fence and proclaimed he had found me. He then explained to me about Dark Matter and its monstrous intentions, and long story short, he joined my Pokémon team alongside Samurott, Cinccino, Helioptile and Trubbish.

" **Clara, want to train some more?"** Terrakion hollered.

"Sorry, buddy." I apologized. "I need to-"

Before I could finish my sentence, my phone buzzed. I read the message, and it was from Alexander. He wanted me to meet up with him, Aiden, Oliver and Ethan in Castelia City.

I sent a reply. _'Tell me what's wrong.'_

After a few minutes, a reply came. _'Do you want us to come to Driftveil or do you want to come to Castelia?'_

I sent a reply back. _'Please come here to Driftveil.'_

Alexander answered with _'Ok.'_

For ten minutes, I sat and chatted with Terrakion and we told each other about what our lives were like before we met.

"Clara!" I heard Alexander call out to me. I got up and opened the gate, letting my friends in the yard.

"Wow, you have Terrakion?!" Oliver exclaimed. "I'm jealous."

"Hey, you have Hoopa." I laughed, pointing to the Psychic/Ghost type floating by Oliver's side.

Aiden called out Victini and Ethan called out Volcanion.

"So, I see you and Ethan have been chosen." I noted.

"Chosen?" Alexander cocked an eyebrow. "I'm confused."

"Too bad!" Aiden taunted. "You're not ready to find out!"

"So what's going on, Alex?" I asked.

"For the past few nights, in my dreams, I've heard a voice." Alexander replied. "I have no idea who the voice belongs to, or what the voice's owner is trying to tell me, but it occasionally speaks my name. And it's a female voice."

"Oh, really?" I was surprised. "Perhaps we should go and investigate."

"Yeah, good idea." Alexander agreed. "Maybe we should start by heading off to Mistralton City."

"Terrakion, return!" I called my Legendary partner back to his Pokéball.

Aiden and Oliver called back Victini and Hoopa to their Pokéballs too.

When we got to Mistralton City, there was nothing. But when we reached Icirrus, we saw Alexander stiffen up.

* * *

**Alexander's POV**

" **Alexander… You're almost there…"** It was that voice from my dreams!

I stiffened up.

"What's wrong, Alex?" Clara asked.

"The voice." I replied. "I heard it again."

"Maybe we should check Dragonspiral Tower." Aiden suggested.

I nodded. "We should."

If you're asking how long it took us to get to the top, it took thirty minutes.

" **You're here."** The voice echoed through the room.

All of a sudden, we were all nearly blinded by an explosion of bright blue light. When the light faded, a black dragon Pokémon stood in front of us. I recognized the Pokémon immediately.

"Zekrom…? It was... You?"

Aiden and the others left the room to give me and Zekrom a moment alone.

" **Alexander, I'm so glad you're here."** Zekrom looked down at me with joy in her ruby eyes.

I heard my friends' voices from outside the room.

"Can't this have taken only a few seconds?"

"No, it's gonna be a while."

"Come on Zekrom! Tell him about Dark Matter!"

"Shhhh!"

I laughed sheepishly. "Sorry, Zekrom. Those were my friends."

Zekrom laughed with me. **"It's ok, Alexander."**

"Could you please call me Alex?" I asked politely.

" **Sure."** Zekrom replied.

"Anyway," I went on. "I heard the words 'Dark Matter'. What's going on?"

Zekrom's ruby eyes were now showing sadness. **"Unfortunately, this 'Dark Matter' is a monster set on destroying our world."**

"What?!" I cried. "This is an outrage! It must be stopped."

" **That's why I've come to you, Alexander Grace. I've chosen you."**

I froze. Did I just hear the Deep Black Pokémon right? _She_ had chosen _me_ as her trainer?

"Is this true?" I asked.

" **Yes, Alex."** Zekrom replied. **"Will you help save us all?"**

"It would be an honor, Zekrom." I cried tears of joy. "And as you told me in my dreams, 'It is your will'…"

" **That shall bring your ideal to life."** Zekrom and I finished together.

With that, I tapped Zekrom with an Ultra Ball and she was instantly caught.

My friends came back in.

"Where's Zekrom?" Clara asked.

I held up the Ultra Ball.

"Wow…" Aiden murmured in amazement.

"I promise you all that Zekrom and I will join you and help defeat Dark Matter." We all put our hands in the center, and on the count of three, we all yelled 'Teamwork'.

* * *

**Tessa's POV**

We were at the airport waiting for Kaelynne to get off her plane and exit the elevator doors.

I felt someone grab my hand. It was Anderson.

"Hey, what's going on?" I asked.

"Speak not, Tessa." Anderson titled my chin up so I was staring into his eyes. "Let my lips do the talking." With that, he did something I did not expect. He kissed me.

Damn, ever since he nearly seduced me back at home, I had longed to feel his soft, warm lips meet mine. And now it was reality. I surrendered to him and kissed him back as one of his hands touched my back, pulling me closer, and the other caressed my hair.

When we pulled back, Annaleise was staring at us with her mouth dropped open.

"What?" Anderson and I asked at the same time.

"Andessa confirmed!" Annaleise squealed.

Just then, I heard a familiar voice. "Tessa!"

We looked over and saw Kaelynne waving at us. I stood up and ran over to hug her.

"I know you're all teaming up to stop Dark Matter." Kaelynne noted. "I'd be glad to join you."

"Hey, Kaelynne." Anderson spoke up. "There's going to be a dance contest here in Lumiose tomorrow. Wanna sign up?"

When she saw the poster, she was interested at first. But when she saw the two guests that were going to attend, one name made her freeze up.

"Oh, no, I can't do this…"

 

 


	7. An Unexpected Romance and Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Several new characters are introduced, Clara catches a Snivy, and Tessa gives Kaelynne a pep talk.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs Tessa and Natalie (And their mothers)**

* * *

**Introducing:**

Lee Cormie as Derek

Lori Gardner as Viola

Gabriel Bateman as Azelf

Katie Rose Clarke as Alyssa

Leonardo DiCaprio as Professor Kukui

Chloë Grace Moretz as Lillie

Sierra McCormick as Mesprit

Catrin Lloyd Bollard as Olympia

Eli James as Siebold

Kelcie Stranahan as Isabelle

**With:**

Nathan Kress as Jerco

Sutton Foster as Kaelynne

Auli'i Cravalho as Tessa

* * *

**Derek's POV**

"Hey Mom, I'm going to do some training!" I called to my mother.

Hello there, I'm Derek Morris and I'm 16 years old. Even though I'm the spitting image of my father, Simon, I inherited my personality from my mother, Viola.

My Aunt Alexa runs a studio in Lumiose City and she sometimes asks me to help her out.

"Ok, sweetie!" Mom called back. "I have to take a challenge at the Gym, so I'll be a while."

"See you later, Mom!"

I left the house and set off to train my Pokémon. As I was about to throw a Pokéball, I heard a boy's voice calling my name.

" **Derek! Derek! Derek!"**

As I turned around, something flew into my arms. Looking down, I saw the Legendary Pokémon Azelf!

"Azelf?" I breathed. "What are you doing here?"

" **I've chosen you, Derek!"** Azelf replied.

I cocked an eyebrow. "Chosen? What do you mean?"

" **Terrible monster! This entity called Dark Matter is trying to destroy us all!"**

"Ok, Azelf, breathe." I advised the Willpower Pokémon. "Are you saying you wanna be my Pokémon?"

" **Yeah!"** Azelf nodded. **"Will you save the world with me?"**

I pumped my fist. "Sure! First, I've gotta tell my mother about you!" I then pulled out my camera and took a selfie with Azelf.

 **"What was that you did?"** Azelf asked me.

"It's called a selfie." I replied, letting Azelf go and allowing him to float beside me. "Didn't your Daddy Arceus tell you about that?"

Azelf shrugged. **"I don't know."**

"Are your sisters Mesprit and Uxie looking for trainers too?" I extended my arm so Azelf could wrap his twin tails around it.

 **"They are."** Azelf acknowledged. **"When they have found their trainers, they'll send me a signal. And as for my older siblings, Dialga already found her trainer, but Palkia and Giratina have yet to find theirs'."**

I nodded. "So... Didn't you say that the monster called Dark Matter is aiming to destroy us all?"

Azelf unwrapped his twin tails from my arm and flew around my head, panicking again. **"Right! That's right! Help us, please Derek! Help us all!"**

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Azelf, for goodness sake, BREATHE!"

Azelf stopped and panted heavily.

"Azelf, Dark Matter's ambition is unacceptable. That's why I'm gonna help you." Azelf placed his hand in mine when I held it out for him.

" **Thank you so much, Derek!"** Azelf squealed.

I pulled out an Ultra Ball and held it out for the Willpower Pokémon. Azelf tapped the center with his twin tails, a smile on his face. He was sucked in and captured.

I gave the ball a kiss. "Azelf, I think we're going to be BFF's…"

* * *

**Alyssa's POV**

Hi, I'm Alyssa McMann… Or that used to be my last name until I found out I was adopted.

You see, until I turned twelve, I had thought Matthew and Meghan McMann were my parents. But on my birthday, they told me I was adopted and my real last name was Gojika.

I had been raised on an island between Unova and Alola known as Playke. Sometimes I can be pretty shy, especially around strangers.

About my Pokémon, when I was traveling in Unova with my adoptive parents, I was triple dog dared by Professor Juniper's son Hilbert to explore Dragonspiral Tower, and that's where I met my Haunter.

I met my Umbreon as an Eevee when a nice scientist named Fennel gave it to me.

My Riolu, which I received from my adoptive parents as my tenth birthday present, evolved into a Lucario last week.

My Kadabra followed me around and it took me a while to realize it wanted to go with me.

And lastly, I met my Magneton as a Magnemite in Chargestone Cave. It popped out of its ball and evolved as soon as I caught it.

I discovered that my biological family had history in the Kalos region, so I decided to take a boat and travel there. I was hungry because I haven't had anything to eat in a while, and I was still a few hours away from Kalos.

"Lu!" Cried Lucario.

"What is it, Aurora?" I asked my Pokémon.

Lucario pointed to a distant region. "I think that's Alola! We'll stop off there and get something."

Upon our arrival, I tied the boat to a pole and called out Magneton. "Magneton, guard the boat."

"Mag!" Magneton agreed.

As I walked through a quaint town, I bumped into someone.

"Sorry." I apologized.

"No," Said the man I bumped into. "It's fine."

Just then, a mysterious kitten Pokémon ran up to me and started licking my leg.

"Hey!" I giggled. "Stop that!"

Something dawned on me. I looked up at the man in front of me. "I know who you are! You're Professor Kukui!"

Professor Kukui gestured to the Pokémon at my feet. "Yes, that's me. If you're wondering, this little rascal is Litten, one of the starter Pokémon I give to new trainers in Alola."

"She seems pretty attached to me." I noted. I could tell that this Litten was a girl because of the high pitched meow.

"I don't think I got your name."

"It's Alyssa." I replied. We were about to shake hands, only for Litten to interrupt again.

Professor Kukui laughed. "Well Alyssa, I'm sure you and Litten will have fun on your travels."

"I will." I nodded before walking off with Litten.

As I walked further along, I saw two trainers battling, and a platinum blonde haired girl staring at them looking sad. I wasn't sure what to do, so I walked up to her.

"Hi. You look sad. What's wrong?" I asked the girl.

"I really don't like seeing Pokémon battles." The girl replied. "I view them as friends, not tools for battle."

"Is that what you really think?" I was shocked. Never have I heard of someone who disliked Pokémon battles. "But battling helps Pokémon gain experience and become strong."

The girl sighed. It looked like she was saying, 'I guess you don't see it the way I do.'

I noticed that she was wearing a white dress with matching colored tights and high heels. Instead of her usual white hat, she was wearing a cherry blossom hairclip. And she had an Amethyst ring on her middle finger.

The girl stood up and we started to walk together.

"So… Do you have an interest in _anything?_ " I asked.

I saw a smile rise upon the girl's face. "Reading. And of course, I do have interest in the Legendaries of Alola, Solgaleo and Lunala." Her frown came back. "But now it seems they've chosen a trainer. Jerco Snow, who lives in this region, was chosen by Solgaleo. Lunala chose Tessa, who lives with her parents, Professor Sycamore and Alice, in Kalos. All of a sudden, I've begun to want to meet Jerco and Tessa, but I have no idea of their whereabouts."

"I know how you feel." I consoled the girl. "Hey, I never did get your name."

"It's Lillie." The girl replied. "I'm Professor Kukui's assistant."

We stopped at a beach and started out at the ocean. We were the only ones there.

"It's so nice to meet you, Lillie." I smiled. "I'm Alyssa. I'm heading to Kalos to discover the truth about my family. But I decided to stop here and get something to eat, because I'm starving."

"Ask Jerco Snow. He might have a good place in mind." Said a familiar voice. We turned around and Professor Kukui was standing there with a Popplio.

Lillie's eyes lit up. "Jerco? Wow! I finally get to meet the chosen trainer of Solgaleo!"

Professor Kukui approached us, stopping in front of Lillie, but looking at me. "I also gave Jerco his Rowlet."

Now Professor Kukui was looking at Lillie. "Hey, Lils." He whispered lovingly.

He then took Lillie in his arms and kissed her. Not on the forehead or cheek, but on her lips.

My mouth dropped open, as did Litten's.

"Meow?" Litten squeaked.

I looked down, suddenly getting a pang of longing. I wondered what it would be like if I had a boyfriend. I mean, I could tell from the way his bare torso pressed against her that they longed for each other.

Litten climbed onto my shoulder. "Litten, when will it be _my_ turn?"

"Alyssa? Are you all right?" Lillie tapped my shoulder.

I stared up at her with a look of heartbreak. "Lillie… Why didn't you tell me?"

Lillie sighed. "I thought you would've overreacted."

I placed my hands on her shoulders. "Lillie, I wouldn't have overreacted. And now I see that you're more than his assistant. You're his secret lover."

Lillie sighed again. "The thing is, Alyssa, I'm only sixteen." She grabbed my hands and held them. "Are you sure you can keep my secret?"

"I can." I replied. "And I will.

Lillie's face broke out into a wide grin and she pulled me in and hugged me tightly. I hugged Lillie back.

As we pulled away, I heard a female voice calling my name.

" **Alyssa! Alyssa, there you are!"**

Professor Kukui, Lillie and I looked up and saw a pink and gray Pokémon with twin tails and a red gem on her forehead flying toward us.

"Mesprit?!" Professor Kukui was shocked. "But… What's she doing here in Alola?"

Mesprit chuckled. **"Ohonhonhonhonhon. I was looking for Alyssa, 'I don't have a shirt'."**

Did she seriously laugh like that? And why did she call Professor Kukui 'I don't have a shirt'? She was probably joking.

Mesprit was now looking at me. **"Alyssa, I'm so glad to see you."**

"What's going on?" I asked the Emotion Pokémon.

" **I received distressing news from my father, Arceus."** Mesprit replied. **"A monster known as Dark Matter is hell bent on destroying our planet, but the good news is; I've chosen you as my trainer."**

"Really?"

" **Yes. I also have a special request for you."**

"What would that be?" I started to get excited.

" **Could you help me stop Dark Matter?"**

"Yes, I will." I replied. "If this Dark Matter really does want to do something like that, it's just unacceptable."

Lillie pulled out an Ultra Ball from her bag. "I have a spare Pokéball."

I took the ball and tapped Mesprit with it. The ball automatically clicked. I suddenly realized that I had more than six Pokémon with me.

"When I find my family, I'll leave Kadabra with them." I laughed.

"Hey, Professor Kukui!" Called a voice. We turned around and saw a skinny boy with bright blue eyes and red spikey hair running toward us.

"Hey, Jerco!" Professor Kukui called to the boy. "How's Rowlet?"

Professor Kukui and the boy, Jerco, bumped fists.

"Rowlet's doing just fine!" Jerco replied.

Lillie gasped. "Are you really Jerco Snow?"

Jerco nodded. "Yeah, that's me."

Lillie squealed. "Is it true you were chosen by Solgaleo? Please show me!"

Jerco pulled out a Pokéball. "Ok then. Solgaleo, come out and meet everyone!"

Out of the Pokéball came a white lion Pokémon with a mane that resembled the sun.

Professor Kukui and Lillie looked at each other. "It's really Solgaleo!" They exclaimed simultaneously.

"Next to nobody knows the legend of Solgaleo and Lunala." Jerco explained. "But we hope to learn it someday."

I suddenly got an idea. "Hey Jerco, Lillie, would you two like to go to Kalos with me?"

"I'd love to!" Lillie clapped her hands.

Jerco shrugged. "Sure, why not? Plus I really need to get away from my father."

"Hey Jerco, I too was chosen. But it was Mesprit who chose me."

"Well if we're going to be fighting a monster, I will be gone for several months, so I need to go home and pack." With that, Jerco returned Solgaleo to his Pokéball and left to pack his things.

As we all sat down, Professor Kukui took Lillie in his arms again. "I'm going to miss you so much Lillie." He kissed her.

"And I'm going to miss your embrace." Lillie murmured. "But I'll try to give you as many updates as I can, and while I'm at it, I could still help you with your research."

I watched them cuddle with a sad smile on my face. I know I've conveyed this many times, but when will _I_ get to be held by a boy that way?

Litten and I walked over to a tree as I began to sing.

" _There was truth in his eyes_

_When he reached for her hand._

_And all a lifetime restarted when he kissed her._

_And this all must begin._

_There was beauty in his face_

_When he reached for her hand._

_And oh, how her world grew again when he held her_

_And gave her hope that she can... let his heart mend her soul; fill her eyes._

_There was love in his voice when he asked for her hand._

_And all their future was closer when he told her 'I was part of your plan.'_

_Truth, beauty and love._

_Truth, beauty and love._

_Ah, ah, ah..._

_Truth, beauty and... love..._ "

Litten climbed onto my shoulder as we went back.

Ten minutes later, I saw Jerco making his way back. "Jerco's coming back!"

Professor Kukui kissed Lillie's lips one more time before releasing her. We stood up as Jerco met up with us.

"Ready to go, guys?" I asked my friends.

"Yeah!" Jerco and Lillie replied.

After we had lunch, we went back to the boat and I helped Lillie and Jerco get their things in the downstairs bunk.

After three hours of traveling, we docked the boat in Coumarine City. We took our things with us and we walked to Anistar City to check out the sundial. By the time we arrived there, it was sunset.

I saw a woman starting at the sundial. I walked up to her. "Excuse me, do you know if I can find my family?"

"Alyssa…?" The woman asked.

"That's my name." I replied.

"I'm an assistant to your mother, I mean your _real_ mother, and I know where she is! Follow me."

We followed the woman to what looked like the Anistar Gym.

"You guys wait out here." The woman said. "I'll be right back."

* * *

**Olympia's POV (Surprise!)**

I was sitting down with my two Meowstic, brushing them when the doors opened and Carrie came running in, out of breath. I looked at her expectantly, hoping for good news.

Carrie nodded, widened eyes saying that the news she had was more than good.

I got up, called my two Meowstic back to their Pokéballs and followed Carrie to the doors. We exchanged worried looks before opening the doors. Outside, with their backs to us, stood two girls and a boy. They turned and faced us.

One girl, the one with purple streaks in her dark brown hair, slowly walked towards me, her worried and unsure look matching mine.

I slowly walked towards her too. Just who was this girl and why did she look familiar?

When we stood in front of each other, I gently grabbed the girl's wrist, and, after receiving a nod from her, guided it through my bracelet.

As I stared into the girl's emerald eyes, I suddenly got a vision from the past. It showed me holding a baby in my arms. I realized that the girl in front of me was Alyssa, my daughter.

The vision ended. As Alyssa removed her hand from my bracelet, I teared up and so did she.

"Mom…?" Alyssa whispered.

I nodded, pulling her in, hugging her tightly.

Alyssa hugged me back and we let the tears flow.

Just then, something jolted through me. I thought I saw something that would happen in the future. Alyssa and I pulled back.

"Alyssa, place your hand in my bracelet again." I urged my daughter.

Alyssa obeyed and placed her hand through my bracelet.

* * *

**Alyssa's POV**

"Mom, what did you see?" I asked in a panic when my mother stepped back, grasping her head.

"I saw into your future, sweetie." Mom gasped for breath. "I saw a vision of… you, amongst a group of trainers and Legendary Pokémon, fighting a monster."

I laughed sheepishly. "The thing is, Mom, that's what's going to happen."

"Oh, Alyssa…"

"But don't worry! Mesprit can explain it all to you."

* * *

**Izzy's POV**

Oh hey there! I'm Isabelle Zumi, better known as Izzy for short. I'm 15 years old, I live with my father Siebold, who happens to be a member of the Elite Four here in Kalos, and my mother Reina, who happens to be Ash Ketchum's aunt.

Mom is rarely at home. She usually leaves to go on a journey. It's been that way since the birth of my younger 11 year old twin siblings.

My aforementioned younger brother and sister's names are Doug and Sienna. They're currently traveling in Johto, but frequently come back to visit.

My greatest surprise was when I woke up one morning and saw the Lake Guardian Uxie hovering in front of my face. I had screamed and literally fallen out of bed.

"Isabelle, are you all right?" Dad had asked me in a panicked voice.

"I'm fine, Dad." I had explained. "Uxie here just startled me."

Dad and Uxie got to know each other, and Uxie explained to me that a monster called Dark Matter was threatening to destroy the Pokémon World.

I realized that this was no laughing matter and asked Dad to let me help Uxie destroy Dark Matter. Dad had said yes, but as long as I had lots of friends with me.

This morning I decided that a training session would be very good for Uxie, so I decided to have a one on one battle with my father. In the end, I had won.

"Hey dad, the battle was fun! Let's do it again sometime!"

* * *

**Alexander's POV**

We were all sitting down in a clearing when Clara came back with an injured Snivy in her arms.

"What happened?" We all asked as we gathered around Clara and Snivy.

"It seems this Snivy was beaten and left poisoned by its previous trainer because she was weak."

"How do you know it's a girl? And the fact that someone would do such a terrible act is outrageous!" Ethan raised his fist into the air. "Wait till my mother and father hear about this."

"Alex, do you have anything on you?" Aiden questioned.

"I have a Full Restore." I pulled out a square shaped bottle from my bag.

Ethan pulled out a spoon from his backpack so we could spoon feed the medicine to Snivy.

"Here, Snivy. Drink this." I urged.

Snivy took the medicine off the spoon, and within 20 seconds, she was fully healed.

The Grass Snake Pokémon didn't want to leave us, so Clara captured her, and from today onwards, Snivy and Clara were closer than ever.

* * *

**Tessa's POV**

"I can't do this, Tessa." Kaelynne shuddered. Apparently, it seemed Miror B was going to attend the show.

"I know how you feel, Kaelynne." I placed a hand on my friend's shoulder.

"He _flirted with me,_ Tessa! If he sees me on that stage, he'll try to get me into bed with him!"

"Kaelynne, we don't need to worry. You're only 14 and he's in his early to mid-20s."

"Tessa…"

"Hey, remember what I told you?" I reminded Kaelynne of the advice I gave her a while back.

"Don't give up till it's over." We said together.

Kaelynne huffed. "Fine. As long as you do this with me."


	8. A Boy With A Special Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Several more new characters are introduced, and the Legendary Heroes Squad begin preparations for the Dance Contest.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs Tessa and Natalie (And their mothers)**

* * *

**Introducing:**

Ryan Kwanten as Craig

Ed Oxenbould as Evan

Marc Thompson as Reshiram

Emma Rayne Lyle as Rose

Damian McGinty as Christian

**With:**

Catrin Lloyd Bollard as Olympia

Katie Rose Clarke as Alyssa

Kelcie Stranahan as Isabelle

Lee Cormie as Derek

Auli'i Cravalho as Tessa

Ty Panitz as Anderson

Sutton Foster as Kaelynne

Grace Fulton as Annaleise

* * *

**Evan's POV**

Oh, hello. I'm Evan Stone. I live in Lilycove City with my parents, Craig and Kiana Stone. I'm an only child, so I don't have to deal with the stress of bickering with a sibling.

Anyway, this you'll never believe. I was born with the ability to speak through telepathy to Pokémon.

Yeah, it's very rare in humans. My parents discovered I had the power when I turned 7. As of today, I am 15 years old.

I walked downstairs to see my father. "Good morning, Evan."

"Morning, Dad."

I never keep my blonde hair short. I like to keep it down to my collarbone.

After having breakfast, I went out to the beach to stare out at the sky. I saw the shape of what looked to be a Pokémon.

The Pokémon's head turned. When it looked this way, the Pokémon changed course and started heading in my direction. At first I had no idea what it was. I had my hand over my Swampert's Pokéball just in case it was an enemy Pokémon.

But as it got closer, I realized it was the Legendary Pokémon Reshiram! What was HE doing in Hoenn?

I let my hand off Swampert's Pokéball as Reshiram swooped down and landed in front of me.

I turned on my telepathy power. **"Reshiram, what are you doing here? I thought you were watching over people and Pokémon like Professor Juniper said your sister does-"**

 **"-To find a trainer to choose."** Reshiram replied. **"And from what I've witnessed, you truly care for Pokémon."**

I nodded. **"I do. Whenever I see bad people trying to bring the Pokémon World down, I take action."**

**"Well, Evan, this is one of those times. And I'm afraid it's the worst yet."**

**"What is it, Reshiram?"**

**"Apparently, a dangerous monster known as Dark Matter is trying to… How do I put it?"**

I knew where this was going. **"Are you saying that this 'Dark Matter' wants to destroy us all?"**

Reshiram nodded. **"I'm afraid so, Evan."**

I gritted my teeth. **"That's just unacceptable! Would you like me to catch you?"**

**"In fact, that's just what I was about to ask you."**

**"Ok, then! Here it goes!"** I tossed an Ultra Ball to Reshiram. The moment the ball hit the ground, it dinged. Reshiram did not struggle one bit.

My telepathy power turned off. "Reshiram, You and I will destroy Dark Matter and save the Pokémon World together."

* * *

**Rose's POV**

Hey, it's nice to meet you all! I'm Rose Abbot. I live in Anistar City with my mom and little brother Carter, who likes to be called Cartman, as he's heard of the show _South Park_ , but he's not allowed to watch it since he's only 9.

My father is in Kanto meeting up with an old friend he hasn't seen in a while.

I've decided that today I'm going to challenge Olympia for my 7th gym badge. And I'll bring along my best friend Celebi!

Oh, right. Celebi, the Legendary Pokémon, had come to me yesterday, saying that the world was being threatened by a monster called Dark Matter. I knew this wasn't something to laugh at, so I agreed to help Celebi, and the little creature had become my partner.

When I arrived at the Gym, I saw two women with a girl around my age and Mesprit, another Legendary Pokémon. I figured the purple haired woman was Olympia.

"Hello!" I called out. "My name is Rose Abbot and I've come for a badge!"

Olympia, the other woman, Mesprit and the girl turned around. "Rose, I can't battle you right now!"

I ran over to them. "Why not?"

Olympia smiled sadly. "I just reunited with my daughter and she needs to know the truth."

I furrowed an eyebrow. "Truth? What truth?"

"Before I tell you, I believe I need to get you two acquainted. Rose, meet my daughter, Alyssa."

I shook hands with Alyssa and talked with her for a few minutes before turning back to Olympia.

"It's not easy." Olympia began. "When I was three months pregnant with Alyssa, I planned to tell my husband the great news. However, when I woke up the morning I was going to tell him, I looked out the window and saw him in a Team Rocket uniform talking with some of his friends."

"So..." Alyssa spoke up. "My father joined Team Rocket?"

"I'm afraid so, Alyssa. And so did his friends."

"So... After you found that out, what happened?" I tensed up.

"Well," Olympia replied. "I stayed with my father for the remainder of my pregnancy. And after Alyssa was born, I knew that if my husband found out her existence, he would try and raise her as a member of Team Rocket, and I didn't want that to happen. Thankfully, I remembered my old friends Matthew and Meghan, who were infertile, meaning they couldn't have children. So I gave Alyssa to them to keep her safe. But now that we're reunited, who knows what my husband could do. And just before you came in, Mesprit told me Alyssa would be fighting a monster called Dark Matter to save the world. And I believe I saw you with Celebi in my vision as well."

"Yes, that was me you saw." I replied.

Olympia placed her hands on my shoulders. "When you go to fight Dark Matter, will you please keep my daughter safe?"

I smiled. "Of course. That's what friends are for, right? Now can we battle?"

Olympia let her hands off me. "Yes, now we can battle."

"Oh, and by the way, Mom," Alyssa spoke again. "Can I leave my Kadabra with you at the Gym? With the addition of Mesprit to my party, I have more than six Pokémon."

"Sure." Olympia replied as Alyssa handed her Kadabra's Pokéball.

* * *

**Alyssa's POV**

The battle was intense. Although Mom put up a good fight, she lost.

After Rose was given the Psychic Badge, she asked if she could accompany me to find the remaining Chosen Trainers and come up with a plan. I agreed.

When we went to the Pokémon Center to heal Rose's Pokémon, we saw a girl with Uxie talking to Nurse Joy.

"Hey Rose, it looks like we've found one of the Chosen Trainers!"

Rose and I got in line as the mysterious girl turned around. "Hi, I didn't see you there."

I sweat-dropped. "No, it's fine, really. By the way, have you heard of the monster Dark Matter?"

"Yes." The girl replied. "Were you two chosen?"

Rose and I nodded. "I'm Rose Abbot. This is my friend, Alyssa. She's Olympia's daughter."

"Oh!" The girl exclaimed. "I didn't know Olympia had a daughter."

"She was raised by her foster parents on the island of Playke for twelve years before she found her real mother." Rose explained.

"I see. By the way, I'm Isabelle Zumi, but please call me Izzy."

Rose gasped. "I think I've heard of you before! Do you have a famous parent?"

"Oh, my dad's Siebold, one of the Elite Four here in Kalos." Izzy explained. "Are you looking for the Chosen Trainers?"

"Yup, we are." I answered. "Would you like to come with us?"

Izzy jumped for joy. "Of course! I would like to introduce you to a friend of mine. He's heading to Lumiose City right now. His name is Derek, and he's the son of Gym Leader Viola."

"Well, let's go!"

* * *

**Christian's POV**

Hello, peeps, I'm Christian Klein. I live in Geosenge Town with my parents and older brother Ron.

And speaking of Ron, his four friends are sleeping over and I can hear their chatter all the way from my upstairs room.

"Come on! Stop being such a scrub!" The first friend would say.

"Shhhh! I'm on the phone!" The second friend would say.

The third friend would be watching _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ because one of the characters in the movie shares a name with my brother.

And the fourth friend would be writing things in his journal and telling his Fletching, "Don't interrupt."

And Ron would be bragging about his Pokémon. Yesterday, he came back from Alola with a Bruxish and Salandit in his party. And let me tell you, his friends were jealous.

I went to the window and looked out at the sky. I was broken from my train of thought by a chirp from my Cutiefly. Last year, I had taken a trip to Alola myself, and I caught my Cutiefly there. We've been best friends ever since.

"What is it, Cutiefly?" I asked. I suddenly felt a sinking in my stomach. Why am I getting the feeling something terrible is about to happen?

* * *

**Derek's POV**

As I was walking to Aunt Alexa's studio when I ran into Izzy and two new girls. Izzy had Uxie with her and the new girls had Mesprit and Celebi.

"Hey, Derek!" Izzy greeted me. "It's been a while!"

"Hi there, Izzy!"

We talked for a while about the Dark Matter crisis and the upcoming Dance Contest. We waited outside while Rose and Alyssa signed us up. After three minutes, they came back.

"Tessa and her friends are participating too!" Rose clapped her hands.

"Tessa?" Izzy questioned. "You mean Professor Sycamore's daughter?"

"The one and only!" A voice replied.

We turned around and there stood three girls and a boy, who had Meloetta on his shoulder.

* * *

**Tessa's POV**

As I walked down the street with Anderson, Kaelynne and Annaleise, I saw three girls and a boy talking. They had four Legendary Pokémon with them: The Lake Trio and Celebi. I'm guessing they've been chosen as well.

"Tessa and her friends are participating too!" The girl with Celebi exclaimed, clapping her hands.

The girl with Uxie was obviously confused. "Tessa? You mean Professor Sycamore's daughter?"

"The one and only!" I announced.

The girls and boy turned around and spotted us.

"Which one of you is Tessa?" Asked the boy, who had Azelf with him.

"I am!" I raised up my fist.

Our groups ran to each other as we introduced ourselves.

The girls introduced themselves as Alyssa, Rose, and Izzy. The boy's name was Derek.

"So," I began. "I'm Tessa Sycamore." I gestured to my friends. "And these are my friends, Kaelynne and Annaleise. And this," I gestured to Anderson. "Is my boyfriend, Anderson Davis."

"Boyfriend?!" Alyssa and Rose exclaimed.

"Yup." I replied. "He asked me at the airport as we picked up Kaelynne."

"Kaelynne's from Alola." Anderson explained. "She came here because she too is taking part in destroying Dark Matter."

"Annie?" I turned to my friend. "Come say hello to Rose and the others!"

I noticed Annaleise was hiding behind Kaelynne.

"Annie, are you too shy?" I asked.

Kaelynne sighed. "Annaleise can be shy sometimes. But she'll come out of her shell after an hour or two."

"Come on, Annie! We're going to get our costumes for the Dance Contest!"

At that, Annaleise perked up. "All right! Let's go!"

As we walked around the Lumiose Dance store, a light blue gypsy-esque dress caught my eye. Surprisingly, there were different color versions of it that caught the attention of the other girls.

After we paid for our costumes, we went back to my Dad's lab and decided to call our group The Legendary Heroes. My friends slept in my room with me while Anderson and Derek slept next door.

And speaking of Derek, he had gotten back late after visiting his aunt at her studio.

 


	9. Who's Her Father?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Multiple new characters are introduced, and Tessa berates Jerco and Lillie for goofing off.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs Tessa and Natalie (And their mothers)**

* * *

**Introducing:**

Maika Monroe as Jasmine

Emily Williams as Virizion

Nathan Arenas as Jerald

Malina Weissman as Melody

Mirabelle Lee as Magearna

Matt Lanter as Cole

Natalie Portman as Ruby

Ariella Nurkovic as Petra

Isabella Nurkovic as Shayne

Danica Lee as Blake

Zelda Williams as Chara

Wilmer Valderaama as Yveltal

Cristina Vee as Brianna

Andra Day as Tapu Koko

Sierra Boggess as Mirage

Leila Benn Harris as Maya

Maude Apatow as Liz

** With: **

Chandler Riggs as Sebastian

Auli'i Cravalho as Tessa

Nathan Kress as Jerco

Chloë Grace Moretz as Lillie

Tye Sheridan as Ethan

Jacob Melton as Aiden

Asa Butterfield as Oliver

Olivia DeJonge as Clara

* * *

**Jasmine's POV**

Hey, it's so nice to meet you all! I'm Jasmine Van Horn, and I live in Dewford Town with my family.

My father is a Pokémon Breeder, my mother is the Wireless Global Tournament Attendant, my older brother Dustin is an assistant to Professor Birch and my twin sister, Kennedy, is traveling in Unova.

I decided to go to the Petalburg Woods and take a walk with my Leafeon because it was a lovely day.

"Leafeon, do a flip!"

Leafeon ran in a circle and flipped over.

"Fantastic!" I tossed a Poképuff in the air. "Now, catch the Poképuff!"

Leafeon jumped and caught the Poképuff in her mouth, eating it.

Yes, peeps, my Leafeon is a girl.

Just then, I heard footsteps that sounded like a Pokémon's. I turned around and saw a green deer-like Pokémon standing in front of me. It was Virizion, one of the Legendary Pokémon from Unova.

"Virizion, what are you doing here?" I asked, scooping up Leafeon in my arms.

 **"Jasmine, we're all in danger."** Virizion told me.

The Legendary Pokémon told me that there was a monster called Dark Matter aiming to destroy the Pokémon World.

"No..." I whispered. "This isn't true. This can't be true!"

 **"I'm afraid it is."** Virizion replied.

"What can I do to help?"

**"Can I join you, Jasmine?"**

The Legendary's question shocked me. It's not every day that a Legendary chooses to accompany a human.

"Of course."

After I caught Virizion, I let her out.

**"Jasmine, there's something else I have to tell you."**

I perked up. "What is it?"

**"There are other trainers who my fellow Legendaries have chosen. They're going to help us destroy Dark Matter. They're currently hanging out in the Kalos region. I think we should go ASAP."**

"We should." I agreed.

**"And Jasmine, we're going to board a few planes on the way to Kalos. The last stop will be at an airport in the Alola region, where we will meet up with a new Trainer named Melody, and a princess named Brianna Cavell, alongside their Legendaries, Magearna and Tapu Koko."**

"Oh!" I exclaimed. "That reminds me! My friend Blake lives in Pacifidlog Town. I need to send her a text."

I climbed onto Virizion's back and we rode to the Mauville City airport.

* * *

**Melody's POV**

"Melody, wake up!"

I woke up to my twin brother, Jerald, jumping on my bed. "It's our birthday!"

I shot up. "It's our birthday?"

"Yes!" Jerald replied. "We're officially 10 years old! Come on, dad's waiting for us!"

Last month, Jerald joined Team Plasma as a spy, which meant he was not on their side. His aim is to expose the villainous team little by little and then full-blown reveal the info to the people of Unova.

"Tell him I need to get dressed." I waved my brother off as I hopped out of bed.

Once Jerald was downstairs, I went to turn on my laptop. I was going to go on Facebook and post the buzz about my birthday. However, it wouldn't turn on!

Just as I was about to throw a fit, I noticed something stuck in the computer! When I pulled it out, guess what I found out it was? A Pokémon.

It was a metallic bipedal Pokémon whose lower body was shaped like a ballgown and resembled a Pokéball.

**"Melody, thank you so much! I've been stuck in that laptop of yours for the past three days!"**

I was stunned. This Pokémon could talk through telepathy?!

"Have you been watching me for the past few years? And what's your name?"

**"It's Magearna. And, yes, I've been your secret shadow for the past four years. I saw what happened to your mother and I'm sorry for your loss."**

When Jerald and I were seven, our parents, who were teachers at our elementary school, took us and our classmates on a field trip. However, a Slaking jumped our group. Most of us escaped unharmed, but Mom was killed and Jerald was seriously injured, ending up hospitalized for two weeks. But in the end, he survived.

I was touched. "Thanks, Magearna. Is there any other reason why you came to me?"

Magearna nodded. **"Yes, Melody. There's a monster trying to destroy the planet and I was sent to you by Arceus."**

Realizing this was no laughing matter, I held up my fist. "I'd love to help. Would you like to be my first Pokémon?"

Magearna smiled. **"Of course!"**

I held out my arms and Magearna flew into them, squealing.

"Melody, aren't you going to come downstairs and eat your cupcake?" The voice of my father, Cole, echoed as he walked up the stairs.

"Dad, I'm still in my pajamas!" I complained.

Dad entered my room "Melody, your brother's waiting for you." He then saw Magearna in my arms. "Well bust my buttons! It's the Legendary Pokémon Magearna!"

"MAGEARNA?!" I heard Jerald holler as he ran upstairs to my room. "Melody, where did you find that Pokémon?!"

"She was stuck in my laptop for the past three days." I explained. "For the past four years, she's been watching over me and keeping me safe. She told me there's a monster trying to destroy us all, and she'd like to be my first Pokémon.

"Well," Said Dad. "I have an empty Pokéball just for Magearna." He handed me the Pokéball.

I smiled. "Thanks, Dad."

Magearna also smiled. **"Mr. Pinesis, you're too kind!"**

Dad laughed. "You can call me Cole, Magearna."

After Jerald and I had our cupcakes, Dad handed me a parcel given to him by Professor Kukui. It contained five Pokéballs and a Pokédex.

I put the things into my purse, caught Magearna in the Pokéball Dad gave me, and set off.

After I left the house, Magearna popped out of her ball.

**"Melody, Arceus told me there's a group in Lumiose City waiting for your arrival. Several other Trainers will meet us at the airport, including Brianna Cavell, who happens to be a princess."**

"So... We're going to Kalos?"

**"That's right, Melody!"**

I walked off to the airport, Magearna by my side.

* * *

**Blake's POV**

"Blake, sweetie! It's time for lunch!" Called my mother.

Hi there! I'm Blake Noxic. I live in Pacifidlog Town with my parents, Spencer and Ruby, as well as my younger sisters, Petra and Shayne, who are twins.

I'm 16 years old and I was an only child for 11 years before Petra and Shayne were born. As of today, they're 5. Petra is noisy, but Shayne is quiet.

"Don't turn any lights off!" Petra yelled at Shayne.

"Why not?" Asked Shayne.

"'Cause she's gonna get me!"

"Who?"

"DIANA!"

I froze at the name. Last night, we watched a horror movie called _Lights Out._ It was about this family being haunted by a ghost named Diana who could only exist in the dark. Petra has become afraid of the dark, fearing Diana would get her.

"Hey, Diana only hurts those who she deems unworthy. She's deemed you worthy." I comforted my little sister.

"How do you know, Blake?"

"Diana told me! You're gonna be just fine, ok?" I patted Petra on the head.

"Thank you, Blake."

Soon, I met up with the Legendary Pokémon Rayquaza. He told me about a monster called Dark Matter, and its' monstrous intentions of destroying the world. I agreed to help, and I caught the Emerald Dragon.

I received a text from my friend Jasmine asking me to meet her at the Mauville City airport. I realized one thing. I was heading to Kalos.

* * *

 

 

 

**Chara's POV**

Wassup, peeps? I'm Chara Dupain and I live in New Bark Town in the Johto region. My parents are Chase and Aurora Dupain, and I am 10 years old.

I started my journey yesterday with my best friend, Cyndaquil.

Lately, I've been having nightmares about me and Cyndaquil being kidnapped, so I always carry a knife with me for self-defense.

As I was walking with Cyndaquil, I heard the flapping of huge wings behind me. I screamed and pulled out my knife, turning around, ready to stab my attacker, when I saw a large bird-like Pokémon shaped like a Y hovering before me. I recognized the Pokémon immediately.

"Yveltal... I didn't know it was you. I'm so sorry I almost attacked you."

**"It's all right, Chara Dupain."** The Destruction Pokémon replied.

I gasped. "How do you know my _name_?"

**"Arceus gave me your name. He told me what you looked like and sent me to find you."**

"But why? I just started my journey!"

**"The Pokémon World is being threatened by a monster called Dark Matter. I would like to be your Pokémon so we can stop this monster. I may be the Destruction Pokémon, but Dark Matter's intentions go way too far."** Yveltal explained.

"Oh. I'd love to help you!" I pulled out a Pokéball and captured Yveltal. I recalled Cyndaquil back to her Pokéball and called Yveltal back out.

**"Chara, we should head off to the Mahogany Town airport. A group of other Trainers will meet us there, and we'll board a flight to Kalos."**

I smiled. I had always dreamed of visiting the Kalos region! I assumed this was where the other Chosen Trainers would gather.

I climbed onto Yveltal's back and we flew to Mahogany Town.

* * *

**Brianna's POV**

"Tapu Koko, can you fetch my tiara?" I called to my Legendary Partner, Tapu Koko.

**"Right away, Brianna!"** Called Tapu Koko.

Hi, it's so nice to meet you! I'm Brianna Cavell, I'm 16 years old, and I live in the Alola region with my Mom and Dad. Well, my house can fly, so we go from region to region all the time.

My mother's name is Mirage, and she used to be the Kahuna of Melemele Island before Hala took her place. Hala decided to give me Tapu Koko after I defeated him in a battle.

And my father... Well, you'll have to find out. Let's just say I inherited most of my personality, and my black eyes and brown-gray hair, from him.

Right now I'm wearing a dark green dress with three vertical white spots and a transparent orange lace collar that goes slightly below the knees, and purple heels made of Venetian glass.

Tapu Koko came back with my pink tiara... And some distressing news.

**"Brianna, I just remembered something. We're under threat fro** **m a monster called Dark Matter."**

After I put my tiara on my head, I looked up at Tapu Koko with shock. "What?!"

**"We have to tell your mother."** Tapu Koko urged.

Tapu Koko and I ran in the house.

"Mom! Mom!" I called.

"What is it, sweetie?" Mom replied.

"Tapu Koko told me that the Pokémon World is being threatened by this... Thing... Called Dark Matter. And I'm going to Kalos to join up with a group of Trainers also chosen by the Legendaries."

"You may, but be careful, sweetie. I don't know what I'd do if my only daughter was killed in the battle against this monster." Mom hugged me before sending my to pack my bags. "And tell your brothers I said hi."

In case you didn't know, I have a younger brother named Paul and an older brother named Reggie.

After I packed up, Tapu Koko and I went to the airport and found a girl with the Legendary Magearna by her side.

* * *

**Melody's POV**

I was waiting to see if any Chosen Trainers would show up, when I saw a girl with what appeared to be one of the Alola Guardian Deities. I signaled to the girl and she ran over.

"Hello!" I said to the girl. "I'm Melody Pinesis. What's your name?"

"I'm Brianna Cavell." The girl introduced herself. "And this is Tapu Koko."

Magearna and Tapu Koko greeted each other.

**"It's been a while, Tapu Koko!"**

**"So nice to see you again, Magearna."**

"Hey, Brianna." I said. "I'd like to test out Magearna's strength. Can we have a battle?"

"NO!" Brianna snapped.

I recoiled at her sudden outburst.

"Melody, we have an important mission." Brianna explained. "The fate of the Pokémon World lies in our hands."

Suddenly, we heard, "Flight 2187." From the intercom.

"That's us." Brianna and I said together.

Brianna and I boarded the plane and we took off. We'd have to go through a few stops before we got to Kalos. Our first stop was Kanto.

* * *

**Sebastian's POV**

I was waiting at the Vermillion City airport because my Suicune, who had to stay in her Pokéball for the time being, had told me two girls from Alola, who had Magearna and Tapu Koko with them, were stopping here on their way to Kalos.

I waited by the monorail exit for them to come out.

Five minutes later, I spotted the two girls among a group of people. I waved to them and they came over.

**"I can sense Suicune's presence."** Said Magearna. **"It means you were chosen too."**

"Yes." I replied. "I'm Sebastian White. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"I'm Brianna Cavell, and this is Melody Pinesis."

The three of us put our hands in the middle before we released them and called, "Down with Dark Matter!" Before we boarded another plane.

I thought we'd arrive in Kalos right away, but we stopped in Johto because it was the next nearby region.

* * *

**Chara's POV**

I waited for only 30 minutes before I saw two girls and a boy heading my way. The girls had Tapu Koko and Magearna with them.

"Tapu Koko and Magearna sensed the presence of Yveltal with you." One of the girls told me.

The three Trainers introduced themselves as Melody Pinesis, Brianna Cavell and Sebastian White.

When flight 8140 was called, Sebastian, Brianna, Melody and I headed through the gate and boarded the airplane. Our next stop was the Hoenn region.

**"We're going to meet up with two girls at the Mauville Airport."** Said Tapu Koko. **"They have Virizion and Rayquaza with them."**

* * *

**Jasmine's POV**

It had been almost an hour since I met and got acquainted with Blake Noxic. Now the two of us were waiting on a bench for the small group of Trainers stopping here on their way to Kalos.

Soon, we saw them: Three girls and a boy. Beside two of the girls were Tapu Koko and Magearna.

The girls' names were Melody Pinesis, Chara Dupain and Brianna Cavell, and the boy's name was Sebastian White.

Three hours after we boarded the plane, we arrived in the Kalos region.

When we saw a flyer for a dance contest, we all signed up.

We then stopped by Professor Sycamore's lab and found Tessa.

* * *

**Tessa's POV**

"Hi there!" I greeted a group of Trainers. "I suppose you all were chosen? Tell me your names."

"Jasmine Van Horn."

"Chara Dupain."

"Melody Pinesis."

"Brianna Cavell."

"Blake Noxic."

"Sebastian White."

"I presume you're Tessa Sycamore." Said Melody, the girl with Magearna.

"Yes, that's me." I replied. "You're all now part of the Legendary Heroes Squad."

"Are you participating in tomorrow's Dance Contest?" Asked Chara.

"Yes." I replied. "And so are my friends. And speaking of that, we need to get you guys your costumes!"

"Wait!" Called a voice. A blonde girl ran outside. "It's so nice to meet you all! I'm Maya Shirona-Hart and I arrived in Kalos on a plane from Sinnoh.

The girls, except for Blake, got gypsy-esque dresses that looked exactly like Tessa's, except Maya's was Sapphire Blue (To match the color of her Legendary Partner, Dialga), Melody's was pink, Jasmine's was orange, Chara's was black, and Brianna's was white.

As for Blake, she got a scarlet chiffon dress with a long skirt. Sebastian got a neon green tuxedo and black dance shoes.

We unexpectedly ran into Jerco, who got a light blue tuxedo, and Lillie, who got a blue glitter mesh lyrical dress.

"Jerco, Lillie, where have you guys been?!" I demanded.

Jerco laughed sheepishly. "Sorry, Tessa. Lillie and I were having so much fun, we lost track of time and spent a night at Hotel Richissime."

I smiled. "It's all right. You're forgiven."

We went back home to Dad's lab, laughing all the way.

* * *

**Clara's POV**

Alex, Ethan, Oliver, Aiden and I were sitting at a picnic table eating lunch, when a mysterious new girl riding on the Legendary Pokémon Raikou came into view.

Ethan signaled for the girl to come over and join us.

The girl hopped off Raikou, called the Legendary back to his Pokéball, and ran over to the table.

"Elizabeth Hampton!" Ethan exclaimed. "For TWO YEARS I haven't heard no hide nor hair from you!"

Aiden raised an eyebrow. "Ethan, you know this girl?"

"Yes." Ethan replied. "This is Elizabeth Hampton, but she likes to be called by her short name, Liz. We've been friends since we were young children."

"Are you all trying to get rid of a monster called Dark Matter?" Asked the girl, Liz.

"Yes." Oliver answered. "I saw Raikou with you. Were you chosen?"

"I was." Liz acknowledged. "Would you like me to join your squad?"

"Sure!" Alex clapped his hands. "It's nice to have another team member."

"So, when did you meet Raikou?" I asked Liz.

"Just recently." She replied. "You see, when I was a young girl, my father died when the Dreamyard exploded. Raikou had seen it happen, and he told me he was sorry for my loss. He then told me about Dark Matter, and I agreed to help."

"So, Clara," Ethan said. "Have you decided a nickname for your Snivy."

"I have. It's..."

 


	10. The Truth About Brianna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth about Brianna is revealed as the Dance Contest begins.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs Tessa and Natalie (And their mothers)**

* * *

**Introducing:**

Zachary Gordon as Lyric

Morgan Lily as Lydia

Rebecca Hall as Articuno

Simon Helberg as Landorus

Lino Facioli as Birhan (Nonspeaking)

Sarah Natochenny as Ash

Haven Paschall as Serena

Craig Blair as Brandon

Juno Temple as Gabrielle

Hayden Christensen as Reggie

Julián Rebolledo as Paul

Carrie Keranen as Moana

Bill Rogers as Tucker

Kylie LaDuca as Kiki

**With:**

Olivia DeJonge as Clara

Jacob Melton as Aiden

Maude Apatow as Liz

Tye Sheridan as Ethan

Asa Butterfield as Oliver

Levi Miller as Alexander

Sierra Boggess as Mirage

Cristina Vee as Brianna

Andra Day as Tapu Koko

Auli'i Cravalho as Tessa

Zelda Williams as Chara

Danica Lee as Blake

Maika Monroe as Jasmine

Leila Benn Harris as Maya

Katie Rose Clarke as Alyssa

Chloë Grace Moretz as Lillie

Sutton Foster as Kaelynne

* * *

**Clara's POV**

"...Diana." I confirmed my Snivy's nickname.

Alex dropped his sunglasses on the floor in shock.

Aiden gasped. "DIANA! There's something wrong with that name! Something _very_ wrong with that name!"

"Remember _Lights Out_?" Liz added.

"Yeah." I replied. "But still, I wanna keep the name."

"Ok then." Ethan understood. "I respect your decision."

"Hey," Said Oliver. "Have any of you heard from Ash lately?"

"You mean Ash Ketchum?" I smiled, remembering the day I ran into Ash when he traveled in Unova with Iris and Cilan.

"The one and only." Ethan gave the thumbs up.

"No, I have not heard from him lately." Aiden replied.

"But surely we'll hear from him soon." Ethan added.

"What's our next course of action, Alex?" I asked the chosen hero of Zekrom.

"Let's scour Unova and look for the remaining chosen Trainers. Then we'll head to Kalos."

* * *

**Lydia's POV**

Who dares to interrupt me this time?!

Oh, hello! I thought you were my brother.

My name is Lydia Johnson. I live in Blackthorn City with my parents, Scott and Melissa Johnson, and my twin brother, Lyric.

Apparently, he likes to be selective of those he trusts, and he's reclusive with strangers.

I was once like that too, but I let go of it. I've been trying to persuade him to get out of it too, but it hasn't worked.

"LYDIA!" Screamed my brother. I could hear him from the bathroom.

"What?" I asked with an edge of annoyance.

"My Tynamo won't stop licking my FACE!"

You see, Lyric has a very affectionate Tynamo. He doesn't mind the affection sometimes, but when Tynamo keeps licking his face, he gets irritated.

"Call her back to your Pokéball, you dimwit!" I yelled, stepping out of the bathroom and running to Lyric's room.

Lyric rolled his eyes and recalled Tynamo.

"Hey, Lyric, ready to do some training?"

Lyric pumped his fist. "You bet, Lydia!"

Lyric and I ran outside to train. However, we got the biggest surprise when we saw Landorus and Articuno before us.

"Articuno, Landorus, what are you two doing here?"

 **"The Pokémon World is in danger."** Landorus explained.

 **"And we've chosen you as our Trainers."** Added Articuno.

Lyric scoffed. "The world... In danger... Ha! I think that's baloney, and I don't trust you two."

"Lyric!" I slapped my brother's arm. "You've got to stop this 'I don't trust you' nonsense! They need our help and everyone is counting on us!"

"Ow!" Lyric yelled. "Lydia, you didn't have to go and hit me!" He then sighed. "Fine. I'll catch you. Now who chose who?"

 **"I'm going with Lydia and Landorus is going with you."** Articuno replied.

Lyric wiped his forehead. "Whew! At least I get one of the Kami Trio. And Lydia, you were right. Maybe I should start trusting people. Well, not bad people like Team Rocket."

"That's the Lyric I know!"

I captured Articuno and Lyric caught Landorus.

Wait till we show Mom and Dad! I wonder how they'll react.

* * *

**Birhan's POV**

Hello there! It's so nice to meet you! I'm Birhan Robinson. I live on Akala Island in the Alola Region with my parents. And I'm an only child, lucky me.

Honestly, I had not expected to be chosen, but yesterday, it happened.

I was confronted by the Legendary Pokémon Kyogre. She had told me about a danger threatening not just Alola, but the rest of the Pokémon World as well.

Now what was the name of the monster Kyogre told me about...? Oh, now I remember! It was Dark Matter.

Kyogre had told me this Dark Matter monster was hell-bent on destroying the world.

I refused to let that happen, so Kyogre became my Pokémon and right now, my plane just landed at the Lumiose City airport.

Unfortunately, I can't meet up with the Squad today, because they're performing in a Dance Contest. So I got a room at Hotel Richissime, and... Well, you might see me again later on.

* * *

**Brianna's POV**

Everyone was downstairs, playing with the Pokémon or having lunch.

As for me, I was playing on my laptop, when I suddenly found something. It was a wedding video! It didn't take me long to recognize the bride and groom as my parents.

The song played while Mom, the bridesmaids and groomsmen walked down the aisle was the ending song of the Broadway Musical 'Rodgers and Hammerstein's Cinderella.' It was titled 'The Wedding: There's Music In You'.

When the vows were spoken, what Dad said made me smile, but what I didn't expect was Mom's vows to be a song.

" _Who knows when love begins?_

_Who knows what makes it start?_

_One day it's simply there, alive inside your heart._

_It slips into your thoughts._

_It infiltrates your soul._

_It takes you by surprise; then seizes full control._

_Try to deny it and try to protest._

_But love won't let you go; once you feel..._ _Possessed_."

I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes. The words were getting to me.

" _Love never dies._

_Love never falters._

_Once it has spoken, love is yours._

_Love never fades._

_Love never alters._

_Hearts may get broken,_

_Love endures._

_Hearts may get broken,_

_Love endures._ "

Glaceon trotted into the room and laid next to my side, watching the video with me.

" _And soon as you submit,_

_Surrender flesh and bone._

_That love takes on a life much bigger than your own._

_It uses you at will; and drives you to despair._

_And forces you to feel more joy than you can bear._

_Love gives you pleasure and love brings you pain._

_And yet, when both are gone, love will still remain._ "

Glaceon let out a chirp.

"Glaceon, do you think Mom's a great singer?"

Glaceon let out another chirp, this time of agreement.

" _Once it has spoken, love is yours._

_Love never dies._

_Love never alters._

_Hearts may get broken,_

_Love endures._

_Hearts may get broken,_

_Love never dies._

_Love will continue._

_Love keeps on beating,_

_When you're gone._

_Love never dies._

_Once it is in you._

_Life may be fleeting,_

_Love lives on._

_Life may be fleeting,_

_Love lives...On..._ "

I then paused the video. "Glaceon, I've never heard such beautiful singing!"

Glaceon barked. I instantly knew what she wanted.

I sent out the rest of my Pokémon: Togedemaru, Dedenne, Sceptile, Vaporeon and Tapu Koko.

"Ok, guys! Listen up." I told my Pokémon. "We'd better train hard!"

My Pokémon chirped in agreement.

 **"Yeah, Brianna!"** Tapu Koko agreed. **"Let's train hard!"**

Glaceon hopped onto my shoulder and Tapu Koko hovered above my head as I ran downstairs with my Pokémon.

* * *

**Tessa's POV**

"Ok, guys! You excited?" I hollered to my friends.

Everyone pumped their fists and cheered in agreement.

Today was the day of the Lumiose Dance Contest.

"Where's Brianna?" Asked Chara.

"Right here!" Called a familiar voice.

We turned around and saw Brianna standing at the foot of the stairs with her Pokémon, except for Glaceon, who sat on her shoulder, and Tapu Koko, who hovered right over her head.

Ash stared at Brianna. "There's something... Familiar about you. What could that be?"

"Ash, you've seen Brianna before?" Serena turned to her boyfriend.

Ash put his arm around Serena. "I just met her, but... Why do I get the feeling she's related to someone I know...?"

"Hey, don't worry about it!" Brianna sweatdropped. "We have to go do some big-time training!"

Brianna then left the room with her Pokémon.

* * *

**Ash's POV**

"Hey, Serena, do you have your laptop with you?" I asked my girlfriend.

"Yes, I do." Serena replied, pulling out her computer.

"Pika?" Said my partner, Pikachu.

"You wanna look at it too, Pikachu?" I asked my electric rodent.

"Pikachu! Pikapika!"

"Ash, have you decided what you want to do next?" Serena asked me.

"Once Dark Matter is defeated, I'm off to Alola. There are no gyms there, so I'll just settle for going to school."

"I wanna go to school as well!" Serena cheered. "I'm going to Alola with you!"

I pecked Serena's lips before we headed upstairs to the guest room Serena and I were staying in.

When Serena got herself logged onto her computer, she showed me some Pokémon Showcase videos.

One of them surprised me. It was a video from two years ago, showing a 14 year old Brianna competing in a Rookie Class Showcase with her Dedenne and Vaporeon.

"It's Brianna! I had no idea she used to be a Pokémon Performer!"

All of a sudden, Blake and Jasmine opened the door and ran in with a flash drive.

"Ash, Serena, we found something you should see."

* * *

**Serena's POV**

I took the flash drive and plugged it into the laptop. It contained secret videos from Master Class Showcases and a video of the morning after one of Brianna's losses.

Ash pointed to the video clip of Brianna.

"Serena, click on that."

The video came up. It showed Brianna running off to the beach the morning after she lost a Pokémon Showcase that she expected to win.

Brianna did not go onto the actual beach, but she was able to stare at the ocean.

"Dedenne... Vaporeon..." Brianna choked out. "I've failed you both..." She then fell to her knees and sobbed.

"Poor Brianna..." Serena bit her lip. "She must've had a broken heart after losing the Showcase."

"Maybe I should give this up. Maybe I shouldn't have pursued this dream."

"NO!"

That took Ash by surprise. He knew that yell...

"Don't you even think about giving up, young lady."

"It's Brandon!" Ash gasped, recognizing the man walking over to Brianna.

"The Pyramid King?" Jasmine got a sense of déjà vu. "You know him?"

"We faced off during my Battle Frontier days," Ash explained. "I lost to him twice, but I won the third time."

Brianna got to her feet. "I've failed my friends. I promised Dedenne and Vaporeon I would win. But I let them down!"

"Come here, my princess."

Brianna threw herself into Brandon's arms and let out an anguished cry. "Dad, I'm looking to you now..."

Brandon kissed the top of Brianna's head. "You'll be just fine, angel girl. All you have to do is train hard."

Serena paused the video. "It can't be!"

"Oh my Arceus!" Cried Blake and Jasmine.

"Brianna is Brandon's daughter." It dawned on Ash. " _That_ 's the secret she was trying to hide from us!"

"You found out?!" Brianna exclaimed. Everyone turned and saw the Pyramid Princess standing in the doorway with a look of panic on her face. "You won't tell everyone, will you?"

"Brianna," Said Blake. "You can't hide the truth forever. You have to tell the rest of the Squad at _some_ point!"

"I will." Brianna replied. "Just not yet."

"But I'm happy to hear you're a princess!" Jasmine clapped her hands. "How does it feel?"

Brianna smiled. "It feels great being a princess."

All of a sudden, her cell phone rang. "Hold that thought. It must be Dad."

Brianna left the room to talk on the phone with her father.

"Why do you think Brandon's calling Brianna _now_?" Ash wondered. "Could it be some ruins here in Kalos?"

"I don't know." Serena replied. "I don't think there are any ruins in Kalos... Well, except maybe the Lost Hotel."

"We were at the Lost Hotel during our journey, Serena. That place wasn't any ruins."

Serena unplugged the Flash Drive and gave it to Blake before turning off her laptop.

Tapu Koko flew back into the room with Brianna walking beside the Land Spirit Legendary.

"Dad's attending the Dance Contest!" Brianna squealed.

"That's great!" Ash exclaimed. "Maybe your father and I could catch up. I haven't seen him since I was in Sinnoh! He defeated my rival Paul, who was hell-bent on avenging Reggie's loss."

"You know my brothers?" Brianna asked.

"What?!" Ash cried. "Paul and Reggie are your brothers?"

"Yeah," Brianna rubbed the back of her head. "Sorry for not telling you."

Ash just shrugged. "Nah, it's fine."

Maya rushed into the room, out of breath. "Guys, the Dance Contest begins in half an hour! Brianna, Blake, Jasmine, we need to get dressed! Pronto!"

Brianna, Blake, Maya and Jasmine ran out of the room at top speed and went to change into their dresses.

* * *

**Alyssa's POV**

So those participating in the Dance Contest were myself, Tessa, Annaleise, Kaelynne, Izzy, Rose, Jasmine, Melody, Maya, Blake, Brianna, Chara, Sebastian, Derek, Lillie, Jerco and Anderson.

Ash and Serena would be in the audience.

It wasn't long before we were all in our costumes and at the Lumiose City Theatre. We signed in and got backstage just as Ash and Serena took their seats and the House opened.

We got our own private dressing room with one side for the girls and the other for the boys.

"Isn't it wonderful, Lillie?" I asked the platinum blondie.

"Yeah! It's going to be so much fun!" Lillie replied.

Lillie had told me the Dance Contest was going to be broadcast live, so Professor Kukui was probably watching and supporting his secret lover.

I knew we were going to have a blast.

* * *

**Tessa's POV**

Kaelynne and I peeked into the audience from backstage, making sure we weren't seen.

"T-T-Tessa, it's him." Kaelynne whispered, pointing to a man with a Pokéball afro sitting at a table. From the way Kaelynne was trembling, I instantly realized that was Miror B.

"Kaelynne, it's all right." I comforted my friend. "We're in this together, remember?"

Kaelynne bumped my fist with hers. "Right."

Soon, it was time for the Dance Contest to begin.

First was a group of small dancers from Orre performing a number from Swan Lake.

Up second was a group of hip hop dancers from Laverre City performing Turn Down For What.

Third, a trio of girls from Violet City in Johto performed Watch Me (Whip/Nae-Nae).

Finally, it was our turn.

Our song was the Shark Tale version of Car Wash.

The girls in this number were myself, Kaelynne, Brianna, Annaleise, Maya, Rose, Jasmine, Chara, Alyssa, Izzy and Melody.

Kaelynne, Brianna and I didn't enter until the words ' _You might not ever get rich_ '.

On the words ' _Come summer the work gets kinda hard_ ', Kaelynne, Brianna and I pulled a hilarious prank on Miror B: Kaelynne hopped into his lap and pulled him in for a kiss before smacking his afro and hopping back on stage, while Brianna and I blew confetti blasters before hopping back on stage with the others, laughing.

And he was embarrassed.

When the song was finished, the applause was huge.

* * *

**Brianna's POV**

Wow, that was epic.

Kaelynne and Tessa had talked with me about a prank to pull on Miror B as revenge for trying to seduce the former.

And the prank was successful.

All of a sudden, a sharp, piercing pain wracked the side of my abdomen. I fell to my knees, screaming in agony.

I could hear gasps from the audience and from my friends.

Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny tried to keep everyone calm.

"Is there anyone in here related to this girl?" Officer Jenny called out.

"She's my daughter, Officer Jenny." My Dad called.

The shouting stopped and murmurs rippled through the crowd.

"Brandon..."

"It's the Pyramid King..."

"Does this mean...?"

The men bowed and the women curtseyed as my Dad made his way to the stage.

"How come we were never told, Your Highness?" Chara asked me with a sarcastic edge to her voice.

All I could get out was an "Ow..."

Dad knelt down beside me and lifted me up into his arms. As he carried me through the crowd of people, Ash and Serena ran up to him.

"Brandon, it's so great to see you again. How's it going with the Snowpoint Temple?"

"I'm sorry, Ash." Dad apologized. "I'd love to talk with you, but I need to get my daughter to the hospital."

"Oh. I see." Ash understood.

At that moment, Nurse Joy came out into the lobby, talking on her walkie-talkie.

"Yes, we need an ambulance dispatched to the Lumiose Theatre right away. One of the Dance Contest participants... Yes, excruciating pain... Thank you."

Nurse Joy curtseyed. "An ambulance is on the way, Your Majesty."

"Thanks, Nurse Joy."

Within two minutes, the ambulance arrived. The pain did not improve. Instead, it got worse.

As I was lifted onto a gurney, a doctor began asking me questions.

"Miss, what is your name?"

"B-Brianna... Cavell."

"Ok, Brianna, you're going to be all right. We're taking you to the hospital, and we'll take care of whatever's going on with you."

When we arrived at the hospital, I was taken to my room, and it was fit for a princess.

While a duty nurse took off my white dance dress, changed me into a hospital gown, helped me into the bed and put in my IV, the doctor talked with my father.

"Ok, intense pain... Won't stop... We need to do an ultrasound."

When the ultrasound was finished, the doctor shook his head.

"Your Majesty, I'm afraid your daughter has appendicitis. We need to start the treatment within the next 10 hours, or else her appendix will rupture, and it could be life threatening."

"I understand." Said Dad. He walked over to my beside and kissed my forehead. "I'm going to contact your mother. She and your brothers are going to stay here with you for the next few days."

"W-What about you, Dad?"

"Of course I'll stay by your side, my princess. I'll be back in a few minutes."

Dad left the room to call Mom.

* * *

**Mirage's POV**

I was at the Laverre City park catching up with stepsister Gabrielle when my cell phone rang. "Hold on, Gabby."

"It's fine, Pyramid Queen Mirage." Said Gabrielle.

I walked a few feet away and picked up. "Hello?"

"Mirage, this is urgent."

My husband, Brandon, has called me for the first time in 3 years.

"Brandon, for the past 3 years, I've heard no word from you at all!"

"Honey, this is not the time for that. This concerns our daughter."

"Is Brianna ok?"

"I'm afraid not, Mirage. After she and her friends finished their dance act, Brianna started having intense pain and had to be taken to the hospital. She's been diagnosed with appendicitis and if she doesn't have her appendix removed within the next 10 hours, she'll most likely die."

I gasped. This was terrible news indeed.

"I'll contact Paul and Reggie right away!"

"I Love you, Mirage. See you in a bit."

"Love you too, Brandon."

I hung up and contacted my sons. When they teleported to the park with Reggie's Gardevoir, they were just as shocked as I was.

It didn't take us long to arrive in Lumiose City and get to the hospital.

"Welcome to the Lumiose Hospital." Said the receptionist. "How may I help you?"

"I am the mother of Brianna Cavell, one of your patients." I replied.

"Floor 7, Room 33."

I gave the receptionist a nod and walked off with Paul and Reggie.

When we got to the 7th floor, it didn't take us long to find Room 33.

Paul and Reggie ran in to see their sister while Brandon came out to see me.

"You have worried me so." I sighed.

"Mirage..." Brandon pulled me into a passionate kiss. "There was an emergency. I had to go."

I nodded. "How's Brianna?"

"She's been asking for you."

* * *

**Brianna's POV**

When my parents walked in, my attention diverted from my brothers.

"Mom..."

My mother ran over to me and looked me in the eye. "Brianna, sweetie, I know you'll pull through this. Your name means strong, remember?"

"Yeah." I muttered.

The doctor came in. "We're going to take Brianna to the operating room now." The duty nurse came back in and helped me back onto the gurney.

Five minutes later, I was in the operating room.

"Your Majesties," Said the doctor to my parents. "I think it's time for you and your sons to leave."

Mom, Paul and Reggie left, but Dad stayed behind for a few more seconds to gently kiss my forehead. "It's just like your mother said. You'll pull through this."

I gave Dad a nod before he left.

"Are you ready, Your Highness?" Asked the doctor.

"Yeah."

The doctor put Propofol, a general anesthetic, into my IV. Within four minutes, everything went black.

* * *

**Moana's POV**

Hiiiiiiii! It is so nice to meet you all! My name is Moana Dixon and I am so thrilled to be sharing with you all what I'm doing right now!

Well, there's many things you should know about me, but here's the one that's the most important: I'm a superstar!

My mom is Fantina, the Hearthome Gym Leader. I have a younger sister named Kiki who acts just like Mom. I am 12 years old.

As for me, I'm just like my Dad; looks and personality!

I live not too far from Lavender Town with Mom, Dad and Kiki.

Right now, I'm playing with my Litten and Totodile, and I'm having so much fun.

"All right, Litten, use Flamethrower, and Totodile, Water Gun!"

Litten and Totodile launched their attacks into the air, and they fused, creating a burst of sparks.

"Not bad, but it needs more work."

Maybe when they evolved, they would do much better.

I heard a voice call me. "Moana!"

Totodile ran to my side and Litten climbed onto my shoulder as I ran in the direction of the voice.

I met up with my father, Dome Ace Tucker, at the entrance to the Battle Dome. Yes, that's also my home. Haha, rhymed it!

"Have you been practicing the Fusion of Fire and Water, Moana?" My Dad asked me.

"Yes, Totodile and Litten are making progress, but it won't be long before they get better."

Dad picked me up and twirled me. Even though I was almost a teenager, I didn't mind, and he could still hold my weight.

"That's my superstar."

"Does that include me?" Piped Kiki, who had been standing there the whole time.

"Kiki, why would I forget you?"

I laughed with my Dad and sister.

Little did I know that Fate had plans for me...

 

 

 


	11. The Guardian of Akala

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two new characters are introduced, the Dance Contest wraps up, and Moana, Maggie and Yumi join the Legendary Heroes Squad.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but my OCs Tessa and Natalie (And their mothers)**  **

* * *

 

**Introducing:**

Melanie Martinez as Tapu Lele

Ashley Boettcher as Yumi

Elle McKinnon as Anna

Jacob Tremblay as Manaphy

Katie Lowes as Skyla

**With:**

Cristina Vee as Brianna

Hayden Christensen as Reggie

Craig Blair as Brandon

Julián Rebolledo as Paul

Sierra Boggess as Mirage

Morgan Lily as Lydia

Zachary Gordon as Lyric

Auli'i Cravalho as Tessa

Chandler Riggs as Sebastian

Grace Fulton as Annaleise

Leila Benn Harris as Maya

Carrie Keranen as Moana

Kylie LaDuca as Kiki

Bill Rogers as Tucker

Levi Miller as Alexander

Tye Sheridan as Ethan

Maude Apatow as Liz

Chloë Grace Moretz as Lillie

Sofie Zamchick as Maggie

Katie Rose Clarke as Alyssa

Ty Panitz as Anderson

Emmy Rossum as Alice

Jake Paque as Professor Sycamore

Andra Day as Tapu Koko

Sutton Foster as Kaelynne

Kelcie Stranahan as Isabelle

* * *

 

**Brianna's POV**

When I finally woke up, I was in the recovery room. I tried to sit up, but felt a sharp pain.

"Aagh!" I gasped, lying back down. It turned out I had been stitched up. I guess the surgery went just fine.

"Brianna's awake!" I heard Reggie call to my parents and younger brother.

Mom, Dad and Paul ran into the room with another duty nurse behind them.

"Oh thank Arceus she's ok!" Dad sighed.

"I was worried about you, Brianna!" Paul groaned.

"I'm fine." I reassured my parents and brother. "But I can't dance. Who will take my place?"

"Brianna," Said Dad. "Do you remember Lyric and Lydia Johnson?"

"Yeah, what about them?" I asked.

"I think I know what your father is asking you." My mother spoke up. "The Squad could use another boy. And they need a girl to take your place for the ending number."

"Does this mean Lydia will have to wear my dress and shoes?" I gave my parents the poker face.

"Yes, my princess." Dad replied. "Lydia will have to wear your dress and shoes."

Reggie handed me my cell phone. "Do you still have Lydia's number?"

"Yes, Reggie. I do." I then dialed Lydia's number, hoping she would pick up.

* * *

**Lydia's POV**

From what Lyric and I were told by Articuno and Landorus, we were going to head to Kalos to meet up with the Legendary Heroes Squad, a group of Trainers chosen by the other Legendaries to fight Dark Matter.

While Lyric and I were packing our bags, my cell phone rang. Guess who was calling? My old friend Brianna the Pyramid Princess!

I squealed and picked up the phone. "Hi, Brianna! It's been much too long!"

"Lydia, I need your help." Said Brianna.

"What is it?" I asked my old friend.

"I just had surgery for appendicitis and I can't finish up the Lumiose Dance Contest. Could you take my place?"

"Oh hell yes!" I whooped. "Lyric and I are packing our bags for Kalos right now! Do the other boys need Lyric's assistance in the Dance Contest as well?"

"Absolutely! Sebastian said so himself."

"Ok, we'll be there ASAP." With that, I hung up.

"Lydia," Said my brother. "Can't we ride Articuno and Landorus to Kalos?"

"I'm afraid that with our bags, that would be impossible." I smiled sadly. "We'll have to take an airplane."

It only took us an hour to get to Kalos. We met up with Tessa and the others, and they were glad to see us.

* * *

**Tessa's POV**

We were chatting in the dressing room, when we were greeted by a couple of teenagers. They introduced themselves as Lyric and Lydia Johnson, the chosen heroes of Landorus and Articuno.

"So Brianna asked you to take her place? That's neat!" I smiled at Lydia.

Sebastian greeted Lyric. "So good to have you join us!" They bumped fists.

"Derek already picked out your costume, because he had a feeling another boy would come along." Annaleise held up an orange tuxedo.

Lyric smiled. "It looks good."

The door opened and Maya entered, out of breath. "They're resuming the Dance Contest now. I went to the Lumiose Hospital and visited Brianna before bringing over her dress and shoes." She tossed them to Lydia. "You and Lyric get changed. The boys are going after a few groups, doing 'Crank that Soulja Boy'. While they're doing that, Blake needs to get backstage, because she'll join them for 'Low'."

Lydia went into the girls' dressing room and Lyric went into the boys' dressing room.

* * *

**Moana's POV**

I was talking with Kiki when Dad brought some good news for us: Kiki and I have been chosen to perform in the Lumiose City Dance Contest, along with our Dance Troupe!

Yeah, I know, I didn't mention it earlier, but Kiki and I are part of a Dance Group. Our good friends Yumi Lukasiak and Maggie Winters are also part of the Troupe, and they're on their way now!

Just then, I heard a small voice from behind me. **"Moana, I've found you!"**

I turned around and came face-to-face with a cute pink butterfly-like Pokémon with adorable blue eyes.

"Whoa!" I jumped back. "Who are you?"

 **"I'm Tapu Lele, the Guardian of Akala Island in the Alola Region!"** The little Pokémon replied.

"Ok, but what are you doing here?"

 **"I've come to be your Pokémon."** Tapu Lele replied.

"Really?!" I squealed. "I get a Legendary Pokémon! YAAAY!"

**"But I've come to you for a reason."**

"What's wrong, Tapu Lele?"

 **"I've been told of a monster called Dark Matter. This monster is threatening all of us, and it'll destroy the Pokémon World if we don't help."** Tapu Lele began crying.

"Hey, hey, hey, it's all right." I took the tiny Legendary in my arms, comforting her. "Shh, shh, shh, it's ok. Moana's here."

"Please be her Trainer, Moana!" Little Kiki pleaded. "Please!"

"Kiki, why would I reject that?" I asked my little sister before pulling a Pokéball out of my purse and addressing Tapu Lele. "Are you ready?"

 **"I'm ready!"** Tapu Lele squealed. I tapped her with the Ball and caught the Legendary before letting her back out.

Dad came in with Yumi and Maggie, who had Diancie and Mew with them. "Girls, your friends are here."

"Hey, Yumi and Maggie!" I ran to hug my friends.

"You excited, Moana?" Yumi asked me.

"I am!" I then looked at Diancie. "So, are you Diancie's chosen hero? And Mew is with Maggie?"

"Yes." Yumi replied. "Like Mew did with Maggie, Diancie told me about some monster... Dark Matter, right?"

"That's what Tapu Lele said." I gestured to the Psychic/Fairy type Legendary by my side.

I held out my hand to Yumi. "Will you help me stop Dark Matter?"

Yumi took my hand and shook it. "I will."

I then did the same with Maggie.

Five minutes later, Kiki and I had our bags packed. Dad gave me and Kiki our costumes, and damn, they were beautiful.

Yumi pulled out her costume, a short pink lace dress.

"Tapu Lele, use Teleport!" I commanded.

Tapu Lele teleported us to Lumiose City. When we arrived at the Lumiose Theatre, Dad wished us luck before heading into the VIP box.

* * *

**Anna's POV**

Wow, I just love it in my new home. I can't believe my mother's been alive this whole time!

Oh, hello! It is so nice to meet you! I'm Anna-Aiken Henderson! I just reunited with my biological mother, Mistralton Gym Leader Skyla!

My father died of Cubchoo Disease before I was born, so that's why I lived in an orphanage until now.

As I was getting settled, Mom entered the room with a little blue Pokémon floating beside her. "Anna, this is Manaphy, a Legendary Pokémon from the Sinnoh region. This little guy was looking for you."

"Aww..." I gushed. "He's so cute!"

 **"Hi, Anna!"** Manaphy chirped.

I gasped. "You can talk! And you can use telepathy! Let's be friends!"

After catching Manaphy, I let him out to sit on my shoulder.

After greeting my stepfather, Edmund Henderson, I went out to play with Manaphy.

As we were playing tag, I heard a voice. "There's one!"

Four boys and two girls walked over to me. The boy with the pink hair had Victini sitting on top of his head.

"I suppose Manaphy hasn't told you." Said the boy with the black hair and yellow eyes.

"Told me what?"

"The Pokémon World is in danger! We're under threat from a monster called Dark Matter." Said the teal-haired boy. Was he Hawes and Lenora's son?

I turned to my Legendary Partner. "Is this true, Manaphy?"

 **"Yes..."** Manaphy whimpered. He suddenly started crying.

I pulled him into my arms and calmed him down like a mother would her baby.

"Manaphy, it's ok. Since I'm your Trainer and you chose me, I'll help you stop Dark Matter."

 **"Love you, Anna."** Manaphy chirped.

"I love you too, Manaphy. You're kinda like my son." I kissed the little Legendary's head.

"So, Anna, will you come with us to find the remaining chosen Trainers in Unova?"

I called my mother and stepfather and introduced them to everyone.

The girls were Liz Hampton and Clara Campo, and they were the chosen Trainers of Raikou and Terrakion. The boy with the pink hair was Aiden Park and, obviously, he was chosen by Victini. The yellow-eyed boy was Alexander Grace and his Legendary Partner was Zekrom. The teal-haired boy was indeed Hawes and Lenora's son. His name was Ethan, and Volcanion was his partner.

The other boy was Oliver Fern, and his Legendary Partner was Hoopa.

"Sure, Anna." Said Mom. "Just be careful."

"I will. Thanks, Mom!"

And with that, Manaphy and I set off with Aiden and the others.

* * *

**Lillie's POV**

"Are you three Moana Dixon, Maggie Winters and Yumi Lukasiak?" I asked a trio of girls when they arrived.

"That's us!" They said, introducing Tapu Lele, Mew and Diancie.

Yumi spoke next. "We already met Tessa, and she sent us over to see you."

"It's so nice to have you in the Legendary Heroes Squad with us!" I clapped my hands.

When Moana, Maggie and Yumi went into the Dressing Room to change, I pulled Alyssa aside.

"Alyssa, there are a few things I haven't told you."

"What's wrong, Lillie?"

I sighed. "Before Professor Kukui and I fell in love, he used to have a wife. Her name was Professor Burnet. However, six months into their marriage, they tried to have a child. She _did_ get pregnant, and they were supposed to have a son, but she miscarried during the third month, and that led to tensions in their marriage, which soon led to a divorce."

"Oh." Alyssa sighed. "That must've been hard on her. Anything else?"

"My mother ditched me when I changed who I was. She said she didn't need me anymore. She had those Ultra Beasts that she was so obsessed with. And when I defied her, she transformed and guess what? The Legendary Pokémon Marshadow appeared! He was so cute! So he fired an attack and mother de-transformed and she seemed to apologize to me. Right now, she's in the hospital and my brother Gladion and I are so worried about her."

Alyssa gasped. "Oh, Lillie... I'm so sorry."

"Thanks for your compassion." I murmured as Alyssa wiped a tear from her cheek.

I threw my arms around Alyssa and she hugged me back.

* * *

**Moana's POV**

When Yumi, Maggie and I were finished getting dressed, I helped Tapu Lele into her costume while Yumi and Maggie did the same with Diancie and Mew.

"Ready to perform, Tapu Lele?"

Tapu Lele did a couple of spins and flips. **"I am totally ready, Moana!"**

Yumi, Maggie, Mew, Tapu Lele and I went back into the main Dressing Room.

After a few minutes, we were called up to perform. We danced the Macarena. I even got to sing a few solo parts!

The audience really loved us.

I could see my Dad in the VIP box with his Arcanine and Swampert. Kiki and I blew him kisses as we went backstage with our Dance Troupe.

* * *

**Brianna's POV**

I saw the Macarena performance and I was amazed. Dome Ace Tucker's two daughters, Moana and Kiki, were in the Olivine Dance Troupe, and the former had been chosen by Tapu Lele, who performed with her! And Yumi Lukasiak, who was chosen by Diancie, and Maggie Winters, who was chosen by Mew, were also in the Troupe.

"Dad, did you see Tucker's two girls? They were amazing!" I breathed. "And the fact that Tapu Lele, Diancie and Mew got to perform with them is totally awesome!"

Dad rested his hand on my shoulder. "Yes, Brianna. I saw them. I haven't talked with Tucker or the other Frontier Brains in three months. Looks like I have some catching up to do."

The next number was 'Crank that Soulja Boy'. The dancers were Sebastian, Derek, Lyric, Anderson and Jerco. They were fabulous!

"Wow..." Said Paul. "I've never seen such impressive dancing."

"Ooh..." I taunted. "Paul's getting interested in dancing!"

"Shut up, Brianna!" Paul grumbled.

"All right, you two." Said Dad. "That's enough."

"Yes, Dad." Paul and I said simultaneously.

A few minutes later, Blake joined the boys for 'Low'. Even Blake was impressive!

"Blake's incredible!" Reggie was awestruck. "She's a great dancer."

"You read my thoughts, Reggie!" I laughed.

* * *

**Tessa's POV**

When the boys and Blake were finished, they came backstage.

"Anderson, you were great! I can tell." I congratulated my boyfriend.

"Thanks, Tessa!" He gave me a peck on my lips before heading over to talk with his friends.

Soon, the last group had performed and it was time for the final dance, 'Footloose.'

When we were finished with that, it was time for the bows. The dancers went into the audience to greet their families and friends after the bows were finished.

I saw Mom and Dad waving to me. I ran over to them and hugged them.

"You were wonderful, Tessa!" Mom cried. "Your father and I are so proud of you."

I sighed. "It's a shame Brianna had to go to the hospital."

"Her condition was serious, Tessa." Dad reminded me. "Appendicitis can be deadly if not treated immediately. Your aunt had to deal with it when she was Brianna's age."

I gasped. "Whoa..."

I've rarely heard anything about my aunt. All that I knew about her was that she was a Pokémon Performer and that she had to deal with appendicitis when she was 16.

"Where is she now?" I asked.

"Your aunt had to go to Alola on a business trip." Dad replied.

"I see." I replied. "When will she return?"

"I don't know." Mom sighed.

* * *

**Moana's POV**

After the Dance Contest was over, we went to the Lumiose Hospital to visit Brianna.

"Hey, Brianna. How are you feeling?" Tessa asked.

"Much better than earlier." Brianna replied. "But I'm still in a little bit of pain."

I called Tapu Lele out of her Pokéball so I could introduce her to Brianna. Yumi and Maggie did the same with Diancie and Mew.

"Hey, Brianna!" I greeted the Pyramid Princess. "It is so nice to meet you. I'm Moana!"

"Yes, I know." Brianna replied. "I saw you, your sister, and your two friends next to you on TV! Maggie Winters and Yumi Lukasiak, right?"

Yumi and Maggie nodded. "These are our Legendary Partners, Diancie and Mew." Yumi explained. "And the Pokémon next to Moana is Tapu Lele!"

Brianna took her Pokéball off of her nighttable. "This is Tapu Koko!" She threw the ball in the air and Tapu Koko came out.

Everyone greeted Tapu Koko. We soon parted to make way for Tapu Lele.

 **"Old Sport!"** Tapu Lele squealed, flying over to her sister. **"It's been SO long!"**

 **"It has, Little Pink Princess!"** Tapu Koko agreed.

"Old Sport?" I repeated.

"Little Pink Princess?" Repeated Brianna.

 **"That's just my nickname for Tapu Koko!"** Tapu Lele explained. **"Tapu Koko also likes to call me 'Little Pink Princess'. We do that occasionally."**

"I see." I laughed.

* * *

**Brianna's POV**

Two days later, I was released from the hospital. My stitches had been taken out and all that remained was a scar.

We were gathered in the Pokémon Garden for our Squad Meeting.

"So, what are we going to do next?" Moana asked.

"I'm not sure." Kaelynne shrugged.

Just then, Maya's cell phone rang. "I'll be right back." She left the room.

"Who do you think that is?" Asked Anderson.

"I'm not sure." Tessa replied.

A few minutes later, Maya came back. "That was Phillip Lotus. He's on his way with Xerneas."

"So Xerneas found her Chosen One too." Annaleise realized.

"So Phillip is a friend of yours?" Alyssa asked.

Maya grinned. "He is. His mother is Gym Leader Elesa's best friend, Julia!"

"That's nice to know." Izzy smiled. "When will he be here?"

"Tomorrow." Maya replied.

After the Squad Meeting was done, everyone went to their guest rooms. Only Tapu Koko and I stayed behind.

 **"Hey, Brianna..."** Tapu Koko piped up.

"What is it?" I asked my Legendary Partner.

**"I got a signal from Marshadow. He's on his way and he's looking for Lillie."**

* * *

**?'s POV**

Ugh, ever since my father died and my mother disappeared, my life has not been the same, and I think it's about time I put an end to this Dark Matter.

Watch out you big ball of evil, 'cause here I come!


	12. Tessa's Lament

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four new characters are introduced, Kaelynne and Tessa struggle with internal conflicts, and Phillip and Birhan join the Squad.

**Disclaimer:** **I own nothing but my OCs Tessa and Natalie (And their mothers)**

* * *

**Introducing:**

David Lambert as Seth (Nonspeaking)

Tom Wayland as Arceus

H.D. Quinn as Cobalion

Teala Dunn as Allison

Milo Ventimiglia as Spenser

Kyle Catlett as Adrien

Lin Manuel-Miranda as Tapu Bulu

Jordan Nagai as Elias (Nonspeaking)

**With:**

Damian McGinty as Christian

Sutton Foster as Kaelynne

Auli'i Cravalho as Tessa

Lee Cormie as Derek

Lino Facioli as Birhan

Kelcie Stranahan as Isabelle

Maika Monroe as Jasmine

Nathan Kress as Jerco

Malina Weissman as Melody

Zelda Williams as Chara

Cristina Vee as Brianna

Sophie Turner as Lunala

* * *

**Seth's POV**

Hey, guys. I'm Seth Caprio.

Yeah, yeah, I never smile. The reason is because I have a dysfunctional family.

I really don't like to talk about my parents, but I will tell you that my mother's name is Lauren.

My older brother Zero died a while back, and all I have left of my siblings is my younger sister, Rose.

Yesterday, I met the Legendary Pokémon Shaymin. She told me of an evil monster threatening our existence. From what I remember, the monster's name is Dark Matter.

I live in Sunyshore City in the Sinnoh region, and our home is not too far from Volkner's Gym.

I'm going to call my buddy Adrien first thing tomorrow and see what he thinks of the situation.

* * *

 

**Christian's POV**

While I was taking a walk with my Cutiefly, I was transported to a mysterious place.

"Whoa..." I gasped. "What _is_ this place?"

I walked down a very long hallway and before I knew it, I was in a big room.

"Cutiefly..." I spoke. "Where _are_ we?"

 **"You, Christian, are in the Hall of Origin."** A voice echoed through the chamber.

"Who's there?" I called out to the voice.

All of a sudden, the God Pokémon Arceus appeared. I bowed before him.

 **"Stand up, Christian."** Arceus laughed. **"You are my Chosen One."**

I stood up, floored. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Did you say _I_ was _your_ Chosen One?!"

Arceus nodded. **"I have also sent my Legendaries to find their Chosen Ones."**

"That's such an honor!" I gasped. "But... What for?"

Arceus told me about Dark Matter, a huge monster that took the form of a gigantic ball of darkness. I bit my lip when I found out that our world was being threatened by this evil.

"So _that_ explains the sinking in my stomach I got not too long ago! I _knew_ something wasn't right!"

 **"But,"** Said Arceus. **"Unlike the others, who are catching their Legendary Partners, I am going to give you a symbol on your palm. Touch it, and you'll be able to summon me."**

"Oh." I said. "I was worried I would have to put you in a Pokéball!"

Arceus laughed again. **"Hold out your palm."**

I did so and Arceus gently pressed his hoof to my palm. When the warm glow faded, a symbol of a yellow ring was now visible.

"So all I have to do is touch it and you'll come to me?"

Arceus nodded. **"I'll see you soon, Christian. It's time for you to go back now."**

When I woke up, I was in my backyard, Cutiefly lying beside me. I got up, thinking my meeting with Arceus was only an illusion, but I looked down at my palm and saw the symbol.

"Whoa! It was real!" I gasped. "I've been chosen by Arceus!"

* * *

 

**Kaelynne's POV**

While I was going for a walk, Lugia floating beside me, I thought back to how wonderful Lillie did in 'Watch Me Whip and Nae-Nae' and our dance number; when Tessa, Brianna and I humiliated Miror B.

But all of a sudden, my face began to heat up. No, no, no, no! Get yourself together, Kaelynne! He's in his mid to late 20's and you're only 14!

"Ugh..." I groaned before I started singing...

" _A simple choice, nothing more._

_This or that, either or._

_Marry well, social whirl, business man, clever girl_

_Or pin my future on a green glass love_

_What kind of life am I dreaming of?_

_I say... Gimme, gimme._

_Gimme, gimme._

_Gimme, gimme that thing called love._

_I want it._

_Gimme, gimme that thing called love._

_I need it!_

_Highs and lows, tears and laughter_

_Gimme happy ever after._

_Gimme, gimme that thing called love._

_Gimme, gimme that thing called love._

_I crave it._

_Gimme, gimme that thing called love._

_I'll brave it!_

_Thick 'n thin, rich or poor time,_

_Gimme years and I'll want more time!_

_Gimme, gimme that thing called love._

_Gimme, gimme that thing called love._

_I'm free now!_

_Gimme, gimme that thing called love!_

_I see now_

_Fly, dove! Sing, sparrow!_

_Gimme Cupid's famous arrow!_

_Gimme, gimme that thing called love._

_I don't care if he's a nobody,_

_In my heart he'll be a somebody,_

_Somebody to love me!_

_I need it!_

_Gimme that thing called love!_

_I want it!_

_Here I am, St. Valentine._

_My bags are packed, I'm first in line._

_Aphrodite, don't forget me._

_Romeo and Juliet me,_

_Fly, dove! Sing, sparrow!_

_Gimme fat boy's famous arrow!_

_Gimme, gimme that thing called love!_ "

At that, I fell to my knees before getting up and smacking my forehead.

"Girl, what is your problem?! Why did you sing that?! I'll never like Miror B! Ever."

Lugia popped out of her Ball and gave me a pep talk. After Lugia got me calmed down, we went back to Tessa's house.

* * *

 

**Allison's POV**

Cobalion and I rode home in a state of dejection. I had gone to the Battle Dome to visit my friend Moana, but she, her father and sister weren't there!

Whatever. Time for me to introduce myself. I'm Allison Rogers. I live in Pallet Town with my parents and older sister, Scarlet.

Three days ago, I going for a walk with my Stufful sitting on my shoulder when Cobalion appeared. He asked if I was Allison Rogers and I said I was.

He then told me about Dark Matter, a great big ball of negative energy, and it's evil intentions. I was pissed.

Cobalion then explained that I was his Chosen One and I was destined to take part in a big battle that would decide the fate of the Pokémon World.

Of course, you all can guess what I did next, right? Yup, I caught Cobalion, and he became my second Pokémon.

**"So, Allison, have you heard from Kiawe lately?"**

Kiawe, an old friend of mine, is a Trial Captain in Alola. We knew each other since we were 10.

"He turned 16 yesterday, and I sent him a Happy Birthday text. That's the last time I heard from him."

Just then, something dawned on Cobalion. **"Allison, I've figured out where Moana is!"**

My glum face brightened up with a smile. "You have?"

**"She's in Kalos with the rest of the Legendary Heroes Squad, and you, Allison are going to join them."**

"Let me guess." I said. "The Legendary Heroes Squad is the group of Trainers and Legends that will face Dark Matter."

 **"Correct."** Cobalion replied. **"You're a smart girl."**

"So I'm going to tell Mom, Dad and Scarlet that I'm going to pack my bags for Kalos."

**"And we'll go there tomorrow."**

* * *

 

**Derek's POV**

"Derek! Our two new Squad members are here!" Tessa called.

I came down with Azelf to greet the newcomers, Phillip Lotus and Birhan Robinson. Phillip was chosen by Xerneas, and had come from Hoenn, while Birhan was chosen by Kyogre, and had come from Alola.

The rest of the Squad came down and we had a meeting in Tessa's father's Pokémon Garden.

When Birhan noticed Annaleise, I saw them staring at each other, as if intrigued by one another.

I had to shake Birhan and Tessa had to shake Annaleise.

"You ok, Birhan?" I asked.

"I'm fine." Birhan replied.

"So, Birhan," Izzy spoke up. "Tell us about yourself."

"Well," Said Birhan. "I live in Alola; Heahea City on the Island of Akala. Olivia is my cousin-"

"Hold up!" Jasmine interrupted. " _The_ Olivia? As in the Kahuna?"

"Yup." Birhan replied with a nod.

"Wow!" Said Jerco.

"That's awesome!" Melody agreed.

"How cool is that?" Giggled Chara.

"You know," I spoke again. "Some of us here have famous family members! For example, take Tessa! Her dad is a professor! And my mom's a Gym Leader, and Alyssa has a famous mother, Isabelle has a famous father, Maya's mother is the Sinnoh Champion, and Brianna and Moana's fathers are Frontier Brains! And Brianna's _mother_ is an opera singer who was formerly a scullery maid."

"Derek!" Brianna snapped. "You didn't have to say _that_!"

"Hehe," I laughed. "Sorry."

Brianna sighed. "You're forgiven."

After supper, it was time to go to bed. We went to our rooms for the night, and Azelf slept beside me.

* * *

 

**Tessa's POV**

That night, I couldn't sleep. Something was troubling me. I snuck out with Lunala and headed over to Coumarine City.

With Lunala floating behind me, I stood on the dock, looking out at a green light. It seemed to be calling to me.

I'm so conflicted. I wanted to be a wayfinder when I was younger, but now I have responsibilities as a leader. It's like I'm having a battle against myself.

I reached my hand out to the green light as I began to sing.

" _I've been staring at the edge of the water_

_Long as I remember, never really knowing why._

_I wish I could be the perfect daughter_

_But I come back to the water, no matter how hard I try._

_Every turn I take, every trail I track_

_Every path I make, every road leads back_

_To the place I know, where I cannot go, where I long to be._

_See the line where the sky meets the sea? It calls me._

_And no one knows how far it goes._

_If the wind in my sail on the sea stays behind me,_

_One day I'll know, if I go there's just no telling how far I'll go._

_I know everybody on this island, seems so happy on this island._

_Everything is by design._

_I know everybody on this island has a role on this island,_

_So maybe I can roll with mine._

_I can lead with pride, I can make us strong_

_I'll be satisfied if I play along,_

_But the voice inside sings a different song._

_What is wrong with me?!_

_See the light as it shines on the sea? It's blinding._

_But no one knows how deep it goes._

_And it seems like it's calling out to me, so come find me._

_And let me know what's beyond that line, will I cross that line?_

_See the line where the sky meets the sea? It calls me._

_And no one knows how far it goes._

_If the wind in my sail on the sea stays behind me,_

_One day I'll know how far I'll go!_ "

I then sighed. "Lunala, what should I do?"

 **"The past is in the past, Tessa."** Lunala replied. **"You now have your responsibilities as a leader."**

I smiled at my Legendary Partner. "You're right, Lunala."

**"Let's go back home."**

I nodded and climbed onto Lunala's back as we rode back home. I then called her back to her Ultra Ball and climbed back into bed. It didn't take me long to fall asleep.

* * *

 

**Adrien's POV**

"Adrien, could you take Venusaur out for a walk?" Called my grandfather.

"But Gramps, it's 9:00 at night!" I called back.

"Adrien..." My grandfather used a warning tone.

"Fine..." I gave in.

Hello guys, my name is Adrien Mondena. I used to live in Sinnoh, but now I live in Kanto.

If you're wondering why, it's because I've had a tough early life.

My father died of a fentanyl overdose when I was 4, and that led my mother to move me and my little brother and sister Abraham and Chloé from Sinnoh to Kanto to live with my grandfather, Spenser the Palace Maven.

But a year later, when I was 5, my mother disappeared. I'm guessing she left on a journey to rid herself of suicidal thoughts.

I went to take my grandfather's Venusaur for a walk, lamenting the death of my father and the disappearance of my mother.

As we were walking through Gramps' jungle, a strange Pokémon flew over to me and began checking me out.

**"Let's see here. Brown-yellow hair, tan skin, brown baggy jeans and boots... Yup, you're Adrien!"**

"How do you know my name?" I asked the Pokémon.

**"Arceus told me about you. He sent me to find you."**

"Are you a Legendary Pokémon?"

**"That I am. I'm Tapu Bulu, Guardian Deity of Ula'ula Island in the Alola Region."**

"It's such an honor, getting a Legendary. But _why_ were you sent to me?"

**"We're in danger. A terrible entity known as Dark Matter intends to wreak havoc."**

"As in destroy the world?"

**"Yes."**

I gritted my teeth. This was unacceptable!

"Tapu Bulu, let's save the world!" I held up a Pokéball.

Tapu Bulu tapped the Ball with his horns and went inside. He let himself be captured.

"Wow..." I muttered. I then told Gramps about my encounter with Tapu Bulu and how I caught him.

"That's wonderful, Adrien. Thank you for walking Venusaur. Now go to bed. It's late."

I nodded and went up to go to sleep.

* * *

 

**Elias's POV**

I was processing terrible news. Heatran, my Legendary Partner, had told me that an evil entity called Dark Matter was targeting our planet!

Oh hi. I'm Elias Bane. My mother died in a car crash when I was 4, and when I was 9, my father was shot on his way home from work.

Ever since them, I've lived in Nimbasa City with my foster parents, Marshal of the Unova Elite Four and his wife Vanessa, and their 4 year old daughter Gertrude.

I soon met three girls and four boys, who were also chosen by Legendaries. They asked me to join them to scout Unova for any remaining chosen Trainers. There was only one left: my best friend Hunter Dimarco.

I agreed, and my foster parents let the girls, Anna, Clara and Liz, and the boys, Alexander, Aiden, Ethan and Oliver, stay the night. Tomorrow, we would set off in search of Hunter.

Before I fell asleep, only one thought came to my mind: What Legendary chose Hunter?

 


	13. Four Kalosian Newcomers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Six new characters are introduced, four of them join the Squad, and Lydia finds her Z-Ring in her suitcase.

**Disclaimer:** **I own nothing but my OCs Tessa and Natalie (And their mothers)**

* * *

**Introducing:**

Sophie Nélisse as Robin

Sarah Bazler as Jirachi

Gabriella Wilde as Brielle

Taron Egerton as Erich

Zach Callison as Carter

Scottie Ray as Genesect

Jonah Bowling as Hunter

CJ Adams as Isaac

Hugh Jackman as Zapdos

Jaden Harmon as Isaiah

Lindsey Shaw as Samara

Lorna Fitzgerald as Marie

Billy Bob Thompson as Zygarde

Scott Eastwood as Theodore

Amanda Bynes as Antoinette

Luke Judy as Marshadow

**With:**

Teala Dunn as Allison

Jordan Nagai as Elias

Asa Butterfield as Oliver

Tye Sheridan as Ethan

Elle McKinnon as Anna

Olivia DeJonge as Clara

Levi Miller as Alexander

Damian McGinty as Christian

Chloë Grace Moretz as Lillie

Katie Rose Clarke as Alyssa

Leila Benn Harris as Maya

Morgan Lily as Lydia

Lino Facioli as Birhan

Rebecca Hall as Articuno

Zelda Williams as Chara

Auli'i Cravalho as Tessa

* * *

**Robin's POV**

"Jirachi, do you have my skirt?" I hollered to my Legendary Partner.

 **"You got me, Robin."** Jirachi sighed. **"You win."**

"Robin, you dressed yet?" Called my mother, Brielle. "Your father and I have to go to work!"

"Almost, Mom!" I called back.

My name is Robin Clinton and I'm 11 years old. I'm an only child living in Jubilife City with my parents. They both work at the Pokétch Company, so usually I'm home alone or walking around Sinnoh with my Shinx. But tomorrow, I'm heading to Kalos to meet up with the Legendary Heroes Squad. And I'm going to be gone for a long time.

Yesterday, Jirachi became my Pokémon after I agreed to help her save the world from a dangerous entity known as Dark Matter.

Jirachi handed me my skirt and I put it on. We then went down to see my mother and my father, Erich, off to work.

"Make sure Jirachi behaves herself, sweetie." Dad reminded me.

"I will, Dad." I replied. I hugged my parents before I held the door for them and let them out.

After I closed the door, Jirachi and I went back upstairs to my room to discuss our trip.

"Jirachi, have you been laughed at before? I certainly have."

 **"I've been laughed at before too."** Jirachi replied. **"I guess that's another thing we have in common."**

* * *

**Allison's POV**

It was a new day. I had told my parents and sister I would be heading to Kalos today. I was currently packing my bags. I really wanted to have Cobalion out of his Pokéball, but he was way too heavy for the floor.

It's been a while since I've seen Moana Dixon. I can't wait to catch up with her!

At that moment, my phone buzzed. I got a message from another good friend of mine, Carter Hubbard!

It read: ' _Outside your house with Moltres_.'

Hold up. Moltres?! He was chosen by MOLTRES?!

I went downstairs and opened the door. Sure enough, there stood Carter with his suitcase and Moltres floating beside him.

"I'm guessing your father tried to beat you again."

Carter's mother died in childbirth and his father had become an alcoholic as a result.

"I told him I had been chosen by Moltres and that I would be heading to see you and then we would head to Kalos, and he tried to attack me again, saying," He then mocked his father. "'Very well then. That's good! Pack your things! I don't want to see your face again! You have been a nuisance to me since the day your mother died.'"

"Oh, Carter..." I placed my hand on his shoulder. "I'm so sorry."

He then hugged me. I flinched. The truth is, I don't really like being touched, except by my parents and sister, my Pokémon, and well known friends like Carter. After a few seconds, I hugged him back.

"So your father has ditched you." I realized after we pulled back.

Carter nodded. "He did."

Allison's frown turned into a goofy smile. "Well, come on in! My sister's hardly at home, but she is right now, so you can meet her!"

I literally dragged Carter into my house with a giggle.

* * *

**Hunter's POV**

"Genesect, catch the Frisbee!" I tossed a Frisbee to my Legendary Partner, Genesect.

I grinned from ear to ear as Genesect caught the Frisbee and held it up triumphantly.

 **"Oh, no."** Genesect suddenly said.

"What's wrong, buddy?" I raced over to the Bug-Steel type.

 **"Dark Matter."** Genesect replied.

"Dark Matter?"

**"A great big monster that takes the shape of a ball of darkness and negative energy. This monster is targeting our planet!"**

"That's terrible!"

"Hey, Hunter!" Called a familiar voice.

"Elias!" I raced over to let my best friend in the front yard, along with a group of Trainers. They introduced themselves as Anna, Liz, Alexander, Clara, Oliver, Ethan and Aiden.

"So, the Unova Group is complete." Oliver smiled.

Ethan nodded. "Tomorrow, we'll head to Kalos and join the Legendary Heroes Squad."

"But where will we stay?" Anna piped up.

"There's a hotel nearby!" Clara said.

"Let's go!" Alexander pumped his fist.

And with that, we were off.

* * *

**Isaac's POV**

My Legendary Partner Zapdos and I were flying home to Geosenge Town to hang out with Christian. Apparently, he had been chosen by Arceus, and had sent me a text.

Oh, hello! I'm Isaiah Ketchum. I reckon by the last name you're guessing I'm related to Ash. I'm his cousin.

"So, Zapdos, we're going to head to Lumiose City to meet with Tessa Sycamore and the Legendary Heroes Squad, am I right?"

 **"Right you are, Isaac!"** Zapdos replied.

When we landed, I saw my twin brother Isaiah heading toward us with... Keldeo?!

"Isaiah, you were chosen too?" My jaw dropped.

"Yup." Isaiah replied.

Zapdos had told me about Dark Matter, a wicked monster set on destroying our planet. I reckon Keldeo had told Isaiah about the monster too.

We then headed to Christian's house and knocked on the door. It was answered by his mother, Samara.

"Hello, Isaac and Isaiah." Mrs. Klein greeted us.

"Hey, Mrs. Klein!" Isaiah waved. "Is Christian here?"

"He is." Mrs. Klein replied. She then called out, "Christian, Isaac and Isaiah are here! They have Keldeo and Zapdos with them!"

"NO WAY!" We heard Christian yell as he came downstairs with his suitcase.

"Show me the symbol!" Isaiah gasped.

Christian showed us his palm with the gold ring symbol on it.

"So cool!" I gushed.

 **"Isaac!"** Zapdos cried.

"What's wrong?" I asked my Legendary Partner.

**"It's Zygarde! He's chosen Marie Noel. But don't worry, this isn't bad."**

"Ok. Zapdos, send a signal to Zygarde and tell him to come to Geosenge with Marie."

* * *

**Marie's POV**

I was going for a walk near Couriway Town trying to cool myself down. Yeah, lately I've seen more trash and it gets on my nerves.

Hello, I'm Marie Noel. I live in Dendemille Town with my parents and younger brother, Isaac.

As you probably know already, seeing people litter, and seeing trash on the ground are what I hate most.

I sat down near Terminus Cave with my Chespin and Chimecho.

"Guys, I'm getting the feeling something bad's going to happen." I told my Pokémon.

At that moment, I heard a voice. **"Something bad _is_ going to happen."**

I looked to the cave's entrance and saw Zygarde staring into my eyes.

"Zygarde..." I was shocked that the Order Pokémon of Kalos would appear before me, a mere human.

Zygarde slithered over to me. **"Marie Noel, you are my Chosen One."**

"Come again?"

 **"You're my Chosen One."** Zygarde repeated.

"Is the world in danger, Zygarde?"

 **"Yes."** Zygarde replied. **"I was told by Arceus of an oncoming threat, so I went and monitored the ecosystem to see if what he told me was true. And it turns out, he was right. Dark Matter is coming for us all."**

"So this Dark Matter is the threat Arceus spoke of?"

 **"Yes it is."** Zygarde replied.

I sighed. This did not fly with me at all. I pulled out an Ultra Ball. "Here, Zygarde. If you want to come with me, just tap the ball."

Zygarde tapped the center of the ball with his head. He was sucked in and captured. I then let him out.

**"Marie, I received a signal from Zapdos. He and Keldeo have chosen their Trainers and they want us to meet up with them. Let's go back to your house and pack and then we'll head to Geosenge."**

I nodded. "Good idea."

He turned into his 10 percent form as we rode back home to Dendemille.

"Marie, where are you going?" My father, Theodore, asked me.

"Dad, the Pokémon World is in danger and I am one of the chosen Trainers destined to prevent the threat. I was chosen by Zygarde."

"How wonderful for you!" My mother, Antoinette, gushed. "But please be careful out there sweetie. I reckon you're going to have lots of friends by your side."

I hugged my mother and father before heading upstairs. It only took me five minutes to pack my suitcase. When Zygarde and I got outside, I called out my Gothitelle.

"Gothitelle, can you use Psychic to carry my suitcase?"

Gothitelle nodded and used her Psychic move to levitate my suitcase. Zygarde and I rode to Geosenge with Gothitelle keeping close.

"Thank you so much, Gothitelle." I returned her to her Pokéball when we made it to Christian's house.

Isaac, Isaiah and Christian greeted me. "Hey, Marie!"

"Ready to head to Lumiose?" Isaac pumped his fist.

"You bet." I replied.

And with that, the four of us were off.

* * *

**Lillie's POV**

I was staring at my phone, looking through pictures of me and my mother, Lusamine, when I heard a familiar voice.

**"Lillie! I'm so glad to see you again!"**

I turned around and saw the smiling face of a Pokémon I hadn't seen in a while. "Marshadow?"

 **"In the flesh!"** The Gloomdweller Pokémon gestured to himself.

"Come here you!" I held out my arms. Marshadow jumped into them, giggling like an idiot.

Alyssa opened the door to my guest room. "Lillie, what's-" She stopped when she saw Marshadow. "Is that...?"

"Yeah!" I smiled at my best friend. "It's Marshadow!"

"You know, Lillie." Alyssa said. "The members of the Legendary Heroes Squad care about all living things. That's what we're about, right?"

"Of course!" I smiled brightly.

"And we're about helping others in need, preventing chaos, and well... keeping the peace!"

"Exactly!" I said before I looked down at Marshadow. "So, Marshadow, do you want to be my Pokémon?"

 **"Yes!"** Marshadow squealed. **"Absolutely!"**

Alyssa handed me a Pokéball as I caught Marshadow. Now he and I would never be apart again.

* * *

**Lydia's POV**

Birhan and Maya were hanging out with me in my guest room. While they were talking, I was going through my suitcase, when I saw something I hadn't used in a while: my Z-Ring!

Maya looked at me with wide eyes. "Lydia, is that...?"

"A Z-Ring? Yes."

"Did Cousin Olivia give that to you?" Birhan asked me.

"She did." I smiled. "I'll never forget when I beat all three of her Pokémon with just my Lurantis!"

As if on cue, my Lurantis popped out of her Pokéball and struck a pose.

"And when I found an Icium Z, I had no idea it would become useful later on. So I put it in my purse and when Articuno came to me, I remembered I had the Z-Crystal, and... well, you know what happened next."

Later on that afternoon, I was in the field near the Battle Chateau training with Articuno. We were battling a wild Snorlax, an unusual find.

"You ready?"

**"I am, Lydia!"**

"All right, Articuno! Let's go!" I then did a little dance and called for the Z-Move. "Mind, body and spirit! Harmonize with me! With the frozen mountain of Ula'ula! Become a raging blizzard and freeze! Subzero Slammer!"

Articuno unleashed a fierce jet of ice that encased Snorlax before it turned into giant spikes and exploded. Snorlax was down.

I ran over and hugged Articuno. "You were amazing!"

 **"Thanks!"** Articuno replied. **"So were you!"**

"Lydia!" Chara called. I saw her running over to me, Yveltal by her side.

"What's up, Chara?"

"We have four new Squad members!" Chara squealed.

"Did Tessa send you to get me?"

Chara nodded. "She did. She said she wants all Squad members in the Pokémon Garden."

Chara and I flew back to Lumiose City on our Legendary Partners. When we landed, we called Yveltal and Articuno back to their Pokéballs as we went in to greet the newcomers.

"And here she is!" Tessa cheered as I walked in. "Marie, Isaac, Isaiah and Christian, this is Lydia. Lydia, these are the newcomers, Christian Klein, Marie Noel, and Ash's cousins, Isaac and Isaiah Ketchum. Their partners are Arceus, Zygarde, Zapdos and Keldeo."

Christian showed me a gold ring symbol on his palm. "Arceus gave it to me so I can summon him when necessary."

"That is so cool." I was awed.


	14. She's Going Crazy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eight new characters are introduced, and precognition for Lydia happens.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs Tessa and Natalie (And their mothers)**

* * *

**Introducing:**

Robert Capron as Thomas

Tomoe Hanba as Registeel

Felix Avitia as Dylan

Laura Marano as Bethany

Max Burkholder as Trey

Maxwell Perry Cotton as Damien

Laura Vandervoort as Jenny

Miles Heizer as Liam

Theo James as Entei

Robbie Kay as Lycan

Garrett Hedlund as Palkia

Scarlett Johansson as Natalie

Kevin Zegers as Necrozma

**With:**

Grace Fulton as Annaleise

Auli'i Cravalho as Tessa

Jake Paque as Professor Sycamore

Lino Facioli as Birhan

Morgan Lily as Lydia

Danica Lee as Blake

CJ Adams as Isaac

Chloë Grace Moretz as Lillie

Luke Judy as Marshadow

Lee Cormie as Derek

Ty Panitz as Anderson

Sophie Nélisse as Robin

Emma Rayne Lyle as Rose

Kyle Catlett as Adrien

Sutton Foster as Kaelynne

Ashley Boettcher as Yumi

Teala Dunn as Allison

Zach Callison as Carter

Jordan Nagai as Elias

Chandler Riggs as Sebastian

Levi Miller as Alexander

Asa Butterfield as Oliver

Tye Sheridan as Ethan

Damian McGinty as Christian

Sophie Turner as Lunala

Carrie Keranen as Moana

Melanie Martinez as Tapu Lele

* * *

**Annaleise's POV**

A new day was upon us. For a while, we debated searching for the remaining chosen Trainers living in Kalos, but we decided to let them come to us instead.

I decided to take a stroll through the city with my Pichu, Lightning.

After I bought a new pair of shorts, what I saw next was shocking. It was a Mimikyu! What was a Mimikyu doing _here_ in Kalos?!

I scanned Mimikyu with my Pokédex and found out it was a boy.

I ran over to the Disguise Pokémon and picked him up in my arms. "What happened to you?"

"Mim." Mimikyu whimpered as he looked up at me.

"Don't worry, little guy. I'll get you to Professor Sycamore's lab ASAP."

* * *

**Birhan's POV**

I was talking with Lillie, Christian and Tessa, who was now wearing pink tights, a glittery pink dress and light green flats when Annaleise came running in with a Mimikyu in her arms.

"Tessa, go get your Dad. Tell him Mimikyu needs treatment."

"Daddy!" Tessa called out to her father.

Professor Sycamore came running with Garchomp by his side. "What's wrong, Tessa?"

"Dad, Annie came back with a Mimikyu. It looks hurt."

Professor Sycamore took Mimikyu and called for his assistant. "Sophie, take Mimikyu to the infirmary."

Annaleise looked at me. "Will Mimikyu be all right?"

I rested my hand on her shoulder. "I hope so."

Annaleise let out a deep sigh. "Thanks for your concern, Birhan."

* * *

**Lydia's POV**

I was lying on my bed, staring up at the ceiling. I don't know what's wrong with me, but last night, I've had a strange dream, as I have for the past few days.

From what I remember, it involved me in the Alola region at night. I was wearing a glittering ankle-length yellow chiffon dress with yellow glitter heels.

I was staring at the night sky when someone came up beside me. He was a dark-skinned boy around my age. He had red and dark brown hair and matching brown eyes. He wore no shirt, but red shorts and black and red sandals. And he was wearing a strange-looking necklace. And what was most astonishing? He had a six pack.

As he talked with me, I couldn't help but close my eyes as I listened to that deep voice of his. It didn't take that long for him to put me in a trance.

Before I knew it, his arms were around me and my back was pressed against his chest. When I leaned into him, he started caressing my shoulders, his touch setting my soul on fire.

And when he started kissing my neck, I almost lost it.

But the memory had to end as I snapped out of it and I fell onto the floor with a startled screech.

Blake and Yumi ran in and laughed when they saw me upside down.

"Laugh it up, stinkers." I sighed as I managed to stand up.

"Are you all right, Lydia?" Blake asked me.

"Yeah," I said.

"Lydia!" Isaac ran in. "Annaleise found an injured Mimikyu and Tessa's father has it in the infirmary."

I took in a sharp breath as I ran down to the infirmary with Blake, Yumi and Isaac.

Birhan and Annaleise were standing outside the doors with worried looks on their faces.

"Hey, Lydia."

"Hey, Annie. Can I call you that?"

Annaleise nodded. "You may."

"How's Mimikyu?"

At that moment, Professor Sycamore came out with Mimikyu. "Mimikyu is doing much better."

* * *

**Annaleise's POV**

When Tessa's father brought Mimikyu out, I was relieved. Mimikyu jumped into my arms.

I could tell the little guy was trying to say something.

"Mimikyu, what is it?"

At that moment, Lillie ran over. "Marshadow can tell what Pokémon are saying, so I'll have him translate for Mimikyu."

Lillie called the Gloomdweller Pokémon out of his ball so he could translate Mimikyu's words.

 **"Mimikyu is saying that he was beaten up by a couple of boys who thought he was a Pikachu when he wasn't, and that he loves Annaleise so much, he wants to go with her."** Marshadow explained.

"Is this true, Mimikyu?" I looked down at the Disguise Pokémon with a smile. "You want to come with me?"

"Mim!" Mimikyu nuzzled my face.

I took out a Pokéball and captured Mimikyu.

I then let him out of his Pokéball and gave him the nickname 'Shifter'.

* * *

**Thomas's POV**

"Pika!" Called my Pikachu.

"Coming, Prodigy!" I called back.

Geez, my Pikachu's impatient...

Oh, hi! My name is Thomas Sanderson. I live in Petalburg City with my parents, Bobby and Clara. We live next door to Gym Leader Norman, his wife Caroline, their daughter May, and their son Max.

I finished combing my hair and walked out of the bathroom to find Prodigy standing with his arms crossed.

"Sorry, dude. I had to comb my hair!"

"Pika..." Prodigy gave me a poker face.

I pulled out Prodigy's Pokéball and called him back. "Ok, little man. Return."

I then went out to go for a walk. I called Prodigy out so he could train a little bit.

I suddenly heard heavy footsteps approaching. I turned around and saw the golem of iron, Registeel, standing far from me, but not too far to the point where I couldn't see him.

We stared at one another for a few seconds before he began to make his way toward me again. I walked over too, meeting him halfway.

"Registeel, what are you doing here? I thought Brandon caught you."

 **"What you do not know, Thomas, is that there is another Registeel, who can't talk, unlike me; that's the one Pyramid King Brandon owns."** Registeel explained. His voice had a sharp, mechanical air to it.

"So, what are you doing here?" I asked the Iron Pokémon.

 **"We have an approaching threat."** Registeel explained. **"Dark Matter."**

"I'd be glad to help." I pulled out a Pokéball. "If you want me to be your Trainer and save the world with you, just tap the center of the ball."

Registeel did so and was captured.

When I let him out, I felt a spark. I wonder what that was...

Well, I'll find out soon, once I meet up with the 'Legendary Heroes Squad' Registeel told me about...

* * *

**Dylan's POV**

I was standing with Regirock on a cliff overlooking Cyllage City, my hometown. My father, Grant, had to go take a challenge at the Gym, and my mother, Mia, is out shopping with a friend.

Oh, hello. I'm Dylan Peterson. Yesterday I was walking through the Glittering Cave when I ran into Regirock, who told me about an oncoming threat. Of course, I don't tolerate danger, so I caught Regirock and agreed to save the world with him. I had then felt a mysterious spark, and I have no clue what that was about.

I remember telling him, "'Regirock, did you know that my dad is the Cyllage Gym Leader and he loves Rock Pokémon? He'd be pleased to see you, especially because you're a Legendary!"

I had told my parents that I would be gone for a long time because I was going to take part in the battle against Dark Matter, the monster Regirock told me about. I called out Ark, my Archeops, and returned Regirock to his Pokéball.

The third Pokémon I have is a Ninetales, who I call Everfire.

It only took me 10 minutes to arrive in Lumiose City. I reached the Sycamore Pokémon Lab and knocked on the door. I was greeted by a pale-skinned girl with jet-black hair and gray-blue eyes wearing a glittery pink dress, matching tights, and light green flats.

"Tessa Sycamore, right?" I asked the girl.

"Um... Yes." The girl, Tessa, replied. "Why do you ask?"

I sent out Regirock.

"Oh! I reckon you're a new Squad member! Come on in, and I'll introduce you to everyone!"

I returned Regirock and went inside with Tessa.

Tessa's friends were all nice. One of them, her best friend Annaleise, told me about her newly caught Mimikyu and what had happened to him.

"Oh." I said sympathetically. "Hope the little guy's ok."

"He's fine now." Annaleise replied. "His nickname is Shifter and he's getting along really well with my Pichu, Lightning."

"Yo, Dylan!" Called a familiar voice.

"Hey, Derek!" I greeted my old friend with a man hug. "How long has it been? Five years?"

"Yeah, it _has_ been that long." Derek rubbed the back of his head.

Tessa's boyfriend, Anderson Davis, introduced me to his Lucario, who he calls Luca.

"Wow. Your Lucario looks strong."

"He is." Anderson bragged. "We're really close buds."

Luca gave Anderson a high-five.

* * *

**Bethany's POV**

Hello, you guys. I'm Bethany Cantrell. It's such an honor to meet you.

Normally, I would be in Sinnoh, but I was found by Tapu Fini, who told me that the Pokémon World was in danger. As a result, she became my Pokémon and now I am in Kalos, getting ready to meet up with the Legendary Heroes Squad.

I walked through Lumiose City singing a happy song, Tapu Fini by my side.

" _I've never felt this before._

_I'm not afraid anymore._

_Been writing words on a page_

_'Cause I got so much to say_

_And now I'm taking the stage._

_Whoa,_

_I'm getting ready to fly._

_I know it's my time to shine._

_Don't care if I'll make mistakes_

_I'll do whatever it takes_

_'Cause I got so much to say._

_Whoa,_

_I'm finally me!_

_Got everything I need,_

_What you get is what you see,_

_I, I, I'm finally me!_

_And I've never felt so free_

_There's no one else that I'm trying to be,_

_I'm finally me._

_Hey hey uh-huh_

_Hey hey uh-huh_

_Hey hey, yeah_

_I'm finally me._

_I'm stepping out of my shell._

_Feels good just being myself._

_Not scared to show what's inside,_

_I'll put it all on the line_

_'Cause I got nothing to hide._

_Whoa,_

_I'm finally me!_

_Got everything I need,_

_What you get is what you see,_

_I, I, I'm finally me!_

_And I've never felt so free,_

_There's no one else that I'm trying to be,_

_I'm finally me._

_Hey hey uh-huh_

_Hey hey uh-huh_

_Hey hey, yeah_

_I'm finally me._

_Hey hey uh-huh_

_Hey hey uh-huh_

_Hey hey, yeah_

_I've got quirks, but they work._

_I've learned to love those things, yeah._

_You don't have to be anyone but you._

_So let me hear you sing!_

_I'm finally me!_

_Got everything I need,_

_What you get is what you see,_

_I, I, I'm finally me!_

_And I've never felt so free,_

_There's no one else that I'm trying to be,_

_I'm finally me._

_Hey hey uh-huh_

_Hey hey uh-huh_

_Hey hey, yeah_

_I'm finally me._

_Hey hey uh-huh_

_Hey hey uh-huh_

_Hey hey, yeah_

_I'm finally me._ "

At this point, we reached Professor Sycamore's lab.

When Tapu Fini became my Pokémon, I had felt a spark between us. What exactly _was_ that?

Anyway, I got to know everyone in the Legendary Heroes Squad very well. Everyone was nice, and Tessa, Moana and Lillie made me feel welcome.

Kaelynne Harvey showed me to my guest room, and it looked pretty nice.

* * *

**Trey's POV**

Yo, yo, yo, yo, yo! What's up, homies? My name is Trey Samson and I am fabulous!

Ok, that was kinda rude. Let me tell you about myself the _proper_ way.

As I said, my name is Trey Samson. I live in Jubilife City with my parents, Joseph and Jennifer Samson. We live next door to Pokétch HQ workers Erich and Brielle Clinton and their daughter, Robin.

And speaking of Robin, I decided to go next door with my Legendary Partner, Regice, and see her.

I knocked on the door and was greeted by Robin and Jirachi.

"Hiya, Trey!" Robin waved. She then gave me a surprised look. "You have Regice?"

"Yeah, I do." I rubbed the back of my head.

Robin started to get concerned. "Did Regice tell you about Dark Matter?"

I recalled what Regice told me about Dark Matter: a monster of pure negativity and evil.

"Yes." I sighed. "And we're going to end this threat."

"So..." Robin spoke again. "Jirachi told me she got a signal from Marshadow. The Legendary Heroes Squad is heading to Alola tomorrow. We should head there now so we can meet up with the Squad when we get there. My uncle works at the Hano Grand Resort. There's a huge room that we all can stay in until we defeat Dark Matter."

My eyes sparkled with excitement. "So instead of 100,000 bucks a night, it's going to be 4,500 bucks a night for the whole Squad?"

"That's right!" Robin flashed the peace sign, Jirachi mirroring her.

"Awesome sauce!" I pumped my fist.

Robin sent a text to her parents that told them she was heading to Alola instead while I left a note for _my_ parents, letting them know where I would be.

Fifteen minutes later, Robin and I were on a plane bound for Alola.

* * *

**Allison's POV**

Carter and I met up with Adrien before the three of us headed to Kalos.

It didn't take us long to get acquainted with Tessa and her friends and join the Legendary Heroes Squad, including the newest Squad Member before us, Bethany Cantrell.

All of a sudden, we had more newbies come in. They were all from Unova!

Their names were Anna Aiken-Henderson, Liz Hampton, Ethan Lynch, Oliver Fern, Alexander Grace, Clara Campo, Elias Bane, Aiden Park and Hunter Dimarco.

"Wow..." Said Rose Abbot. "The Squad's getting really big."

When Oliver tried to shake my hand, I screeched and stepped back.

"Sorry I never told you guys." Adrien apologized. "Allison doesn't like people touching her until they get to know her very well."

Kaelynne walked over to Rose. "Rose, I'm nervous about facing Dark Matter."

Rose placed her hand on Kaelynne's shoulder. "Kaelynne, it's all right. We'll stop Dark Matter, so don't be scared."

Kaelynne smiled sadly. "Yeah. You're right."

I then tapped the girl with Diancie, Yumi Lukasiak, on her shoulder. "Yumi, who's that?" I pointed to a girl with short platinum blonde hair and green eyes, wearing a short light pink dress with dark pink leggings, a Z-Ring on her left arm, and teal flats.

"That's Lydia Johnson." Yumi replied. "She's a dancer like some of us."

"Hey, Yumi!" The platinum blonde dancer ran over to Yumi. "Newcomer?"

"Yeah, meet Allison Rogers!"

I shook hands with Lydia. We talked about our Legendary Partners and our love of pretty dresses. Mine is glittery and purple.

You know, I think I'll start letting Lydia touch me, like, for example, a pat on the shoulder or another handshake.

"Hey, Lydia, I hear there are a bunch of cool stores here in Lumiose. Wanna go shopping?"

Lydia stood up with me and smiled. "Sure!"

We went to tell Tessa where we were going. She approved and let us go.

* * *

**Damien's POV**

Hey. My name's Damien Sky. I live in Laverre City.

You know how some people say they have tough lives? Well I'm sort of like that.

My mother is very supportive of me going on a journey, but all my father wants to do is keep me in the house because he always tells me the world is a cruel and dangerous place.

Right now, I was sitting on my bed, looking down at the Pokéball containing my newest addition, my Legendary Partner Thundurus.

I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." I said.

The door opened and my mother, Jenny, entered. "Damien, is something bothering you?"

"Yeah," I replied.

Mom shut the door and sat down on the bed next to me. She wrapped her arm around my shoulder comfortingly. "Sweetheart, you can tell me."

"Thundurus. He came to me and told me that the Pokémon World is in danger. We're being targeted my some monster called Dark Matter. Basically, I'm his Chosen One."

"Hey, look at me." Said Mom.

I did as I was told.

"I reckon you're going to be away for a while, so go ahead and pack your stuff."

"But what about Dad?"

"Usually he objects, but I don't think he'll care."

I smiled and hugged my mother before I packed my things and left for Lumiose.

When I got there, I ran into two girls. One had pale skin, short platinum blonde hair, emerald green eyes and wore a short light pink dress with dark pink leggings, a Z-Ring on her left arm, and teal flats, while the other girl had light tan skin, long chestnut hair, leaf green eyes and wore a glittery knee-length purple dress and brown boots.

"Do you know the way to the Sycamore Pokémon Lab?"

The girl with the platinum blonde hair gave me directions and I made it there with no trouble.

Getting to meet everyone was a breeze. I even learned that the names of the girls who helped me: Lydia Johnson and Allison Rogers.

* * *

**Liam's POV**

Oh, hey y'all. I'm happy to meet you. Liam Carson is the name.

Right now I'm riding on my Legendary Partner, Entei, through Floaroma Town. Yes, you guessed it, I live in the Sinnoh region.

Ten minutes later, we reached Twinleaf Town.

 **"Liam, I have some bad news."** Entei spoke.

"What's wrong?"

**"Dark Matter."**

"Dark Matter?" I repeated.

Entei nodded. **"Dark Matter is a monster of pure evil. It's intentions are as malicious as it's name; it wants to destroy the planet."**

This did not fly with me at all.

"Dark Matter will be destroyed, no matter what." I said with pure venom in my voice. "That I can promise you."

**"Thanks, Liam."**

I gave Entei a nod before I called him back to his Pokéball and went in the house.

* * *

**Lydia's POV**

On our way to the dress store, we found a boy who was asking for directions to Tessa's father's lab. Was he another newcomer?

I directed the boy to the lab and he thanked us. When we arrived at the dress store, Allison and I started looking around.

After a few minutes, we found nearly nothing that caught our eyes.

However, when I turned a corner, I spotted a yellow dress and my eyes widened. It was the dress from my dreams!

I somehow felt drawn to it. It even came with the same glittery shoes I wore in the dream!

"Lydia, are you all right?" Allison's voice snapped me out of my shock.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said. "I want to buy this dress and pair of shoes."

Allison gave me a look that said, 'Yeah right. You're not fine at all'.

After I paid for my dress and shoes, we got back to Tessa's house, only to find Tessa having a Squad meeting.

"Lydia, Allison, you girls are just in time. I have some big news for the whole Squad. I've talked with my Dad, and we've decided that we're going to move our Squad base to Akala Island in the Alola region!"

"But Tessa, it's perfectly fine in Kalos!" Jasmine protested. "Why are we moving?"

"I'm sure there are several chosen Trainers in Alola, Jasmine. Plus, I'm sure that the others who are not in Alola will come to us; that I can promise you."

I suddenly thought back to that dream.

"Lydia?" Allison called out to me.

Once again, I snapped out of my thoughts.

" _Something_ 's going on with Lydia." Blake noted.

"I don't know _what_ 's going on with her," Said Brianna. "But she's been going crazy for the past few days."

"No, really!" I insisted. "I'm fine."

Allison gave me the look again.

* * *

**Carter's POV**

All of a sudden, Annaleise called, "Tessa, I just got a message from another good friend of mine, Natalie Bannister. She's been chosen by Necrozma and she'll be here in a few minutes."

"Guys..." I spoke up. Everyone turned to me. "I have something to tell you."

"And so do I." Elias Bane added.

As I told my story of how my mother died in childbirth and how my father hated me ever since, and Elias told his story of how his parents died when he was young, some of the Squad got tears in their eyes.

Lydia smiled sadly and knelt down beside me and Elias. "Hey, listen to me. We all have tough lives sometimes." She then began to sing to us.

**(Lydia)**

" _How do you say you're sorry?_

_How do you tell your story_

_Of where you've been,_

_Do you think it's a sin to be who you are?_

_Do you owe yourself a cry_

_To help clear the sky?_

_Find the truth hiding in your eyes._

_Wipe the tears from your eyes._ "

**(Sebastian, Isaac, Alexander, Oliver, Ethan and Lydia)**

" _It's in your smile._

_You can see_

_We still love_

_And we're still free_

_For those who see_

_You can trust in love._

_Trust in me_

_Dreaming on..._ "

**(Lydia)**

" _If you believe in choices,_

_It will help you find your voices._

_Not to speak what you believe,_

_But listen and receive._ "

**(Sebastian, Isaac, Alexander, Oliver, Ethan and Lydia)**

" _It's in your smile._

_You can see_

_We still love_

_And we're still free_

_For those who see_

_You can trust in love._

_Trust in me_

_Dreaming on..._ "

**(Lydia)**

" _You've heard what you've heard_

_Through the lies and the tears._

_Believe in yourself and brave, and level the fear._ "

"Lydia... It's so hard." I muttered.

"Hey." She rested her hand on my shoulder. "We all have your back, and Elias's too."

"Even Moltres has told me that." I folded my arms.

"And I recall Heatran telling me the same thing." Elias added.

**(Sebastian, Isaac, Alexander, Oliver, Ethan and Lydia)**

" _It's in your smile._

_You can see_

_We still love_

_And we're still free_

_For those who see_

_You can trust in love._

_Trust in me_

_Dreaming on..._

_It's in your smile._

_You can see_

_We still love_

_And we're still free_

_For those who see_

_You can trust in love._

_Trust in me..._ "

**(Lydia)**

" _To be who you are..._ "

Elias smiled. I then followed suit

"You're right." I grew optimistic. "We _can_ be who we are!"

Lydia smiled with us. It seemed she was happy she got through to us.

* * *

**Lycan's POV**

I was playing with my Pachirisu when the winds suddenly started blowing harshly and I heard a noise I heard many times in the past: tornado sirens.

As Pachirisu climbed up onto my shoulder, I looked up and saw a funnel descending to the ground.

"Shit..." I cursed. "Pachirisu, we need to get outta here!"

I took off running, even though I knew there was no way I could outrun it.

All of a sudden, I tripped over a log and fell. When I thought I would die, I was saved by... Palkia?!

I rode on the Spatial Pokémon far away from the tornado and to a route near Floaroma Town, where he let me off.

"Palkia, thank you for saving me. I was about to die!"

 **"I've come to help my Chosen One."** Palkia explained.

"Hold on..." I said. "I'm just an ordinary boy. Why me of all people?"

**"I see potential in you, Lycan. I've picked you to help stop the threat to the Pokémon World we have on the horizon, Dark Matter."**

I smacked my forehead. This was not a good sign.

But on the bright side, I instantly knew what Palkia wanted. I caught him in an Ultra Ball, and I suddenly felt a spark. What was that all about?

* * *

**Natalie's POV**

"Necrozma, you're going a little too fast!" I called out to my Legendary Partner, Necrozma.

 **"Fine."** Necrozma groaned as he used his Psychic move on me so I could keep up with him.

Hi! It's an honor to meet you all! My name is Natalie Bannister, and I am the daughter of Wikstrom, one of the Kalos Elite Four! As for my mother, Charlene, she used to be a waitress before she married my father and had me.

Am I an only child? Yes. And damn, I'm blessed to be one, because there's very little stress in my family.

But yesterday came the real stress. Necrozma had appeared before me, telling me I was his Chosen One, and that an evil entity was targeting the planet.

And I had only one word to say about that. Unbelievable.

And what's more mysterious? There was a spark between me and Necrozma when he joined my team.

Three minutes later, we arrived at Professor Sycamore's lab. We were then greeted by his daughter, Tessa.

"Natalie!" Annaleise ran at me and pulled me into a bone-crushing hug.

"Let her go, newcomer. She can't breathe." Said a girl wearing a Z-Ring.

"Sorry, Lydia." Annaleise apologized, letting me go.

"Natalie, since we're heading to Alola tomorrow, you can share a room with Annaleise." Tessa informed me.

I nodded. "Ok."

Tessa then called for the Squad's attention.

"Ok, everyone! Listen up. Gather around me for a brief pep talk!"

I stood next to Annaleise and Tessa as the rest of the Squad gathered around us.

"Now, as members of the Legendary Heroes Squad, we all have one duty: to fight for the sake of those around us!"

"You bet!" Christian agreed. "Are you all with Tessa?"

Everyone shouted answers of agreement.

"Um..." I spoke.

"Something wrong, Natalie?" Tessa asked me.

I nodded. "When Necrozma became my Pokémon, I felt this odd spark."

"That, Natalie, was yours and Necrozma's feelings becoming one." Tessa explained. "It's a phenomenon that happens with Legendaries that choose a Trainer who accepts them. It happened with me and Lunala."

"And me and Latias!" Annaleise piped up.

Everyone else shared their similar experiences.

* * *

**Tessa's POV**

When the sun started to set, Annaleise and I went outside, where I decided to introduce her to Lunala.

 **"So, you're Annaleise Rivas."** Lunala got a good look at my best friend.

Annaleise nodded. "Tessa and I have known each other since we were in diapers."

Lunala then asked us to climb onto her back. I was going to treat my bestie to a flight on Lunala throughout the city.

"Um, Annie, did I ever tell you that flying on Lunala will be much better than flying on Latias?" I asked my bestie sheepishly.

"What?" Asked a confused Annaleise. All of a sudden, Lunala took off into the air, and Annaleise and I whooped, hollered and laughed the whole way.

When we landed, Annaleise and I could hardly stop laughing. We finally caught our breath.

"You're right, Tessa! Flying on Lunala is so much fun!"

I slapped Annaleise on the back as we went inside to get ready for bed.

* * *

**Moana's POV**

Later that night everyone was asleep, but Tapu Lele and me.

"Tapu Lele, do you know what's happening to Lydia?"

 **"I'm not sure."** Tapu Lele replied. **"Maybe the answers will come to us when we get to Alola."**

I sighed. "Yeah."

**"Did you tell your parents and sister that Tessa's moving the Squad base to Alola?"**

"Yes I did. Called them after dinner."

**"That's good to know."**

I pulled out my fashion magazine that my mother gave me for my 11th birthday and looked through it with Tapu Lele.

"Wow, the Alola region sure has pretty good fashions."

Tapu Lele giddily pointed to a pretty dark pinkish purple dress that she thought would suit me.

"I'm sure it would suit me."

Ten minutes later, I fell asleep, Tapu Lele falling asleep beside me.

 


	15. I Am Not Throwing Away My Shot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four new characters are introduced, Michael and Nolan make their speaking debuts, and the Squad arrives in Alola.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs Tessa and Natalie (And their mothers)**

* * *

**Introducing:**

Joel Courtney as Nolan

Joseph Di Stefano as Michael

Erin Agostino as Tapu Fini

Mackenzie Ziegler as Rebecca

Rowan Blanchard as Nihilego

Will McCormack as Nanu

Tara Strong as Sabine

Mallory Jansen as Luan

Sterling Beaumon as Artorias

Jason Segel as Giratina

Andrew Rannells as Morty

Chase Edmunds as Yushuv

Sean Quan as Ho-Oh

Bryce Papenbrook as Hau

Ryan Andes as Hala

**With:**

Laura Marano as Bethany

Morgan Lily as Lydia

Auli'i Cravalho as Tessa

Teala Dunn as Allison

Jaden Harmon as Isaiah

CJ Adams as Isaac

Sarah Natochenny as Ash

Lee Cormie as Derek

Lin Manuel-Miranda as Tapu Bulu

Levi Miller as Alexander

Ty Panitz as Anderson

Damian McGinty as Christian

Kyle Catlett as Adrien

Zach Callison as Carter

Carrie Keranen as Moana

Melanie Martinez as Tapu Lele

Cristina Vee as Brianna

Andra Day as Tapu Koko

Chloë Grace Moretz as Lillie

Zachary Gordon as Lyric

Luke Judy as Marshadow

Lorna Fitzgerald as Marie

Zelda Williams as Chara

Sofie Zamchick as Maggie

Lino Facioli as Birhan

Grace Fulton as Annaleise

Haven Paschall as Serena

Leila Benn Harris as Maya

* * *

**Michael's POV**

Once again, I had slept over with my best friend, Nolan Hart, at his house on Iron Island.

Now, I know last time I didn't tell you much about myself, but this time I'm able to.

I live in the Hoenn region with my father, Jerry, and my younger sister, Virginia.

My mother, Justine, died in a plane crash when I was 8.

Ever since then, I've had a fear of flying.

"Mike!" Nolan whooped as he came upstairs with Darkrai. "We're going to Alola!"

"Alola?" I repeated. I knew the region! Lana, one of the Trial Captains there, is a good friend of mine.

"Yeah!" Nolan replied. "Darkrai told me that the Legendary Heroes Squad is heading there today, and we're going to meet up with them and join them!"

It dawned on me. The Legendary Heroes Squad is the group of Trainers and Legendaries that will save the world from Dark Matter.

"Hey," I shrugged my shoulders. "I haven't seen Lana in several years. Maybe we could catch up!"

"Where's Riley?" I asked Nolan about his father's whereabouts.

"Dad's gone to the cave to do some training with his Lucario." Nolan replied. "I've started to get better with my Aura powers."

"Speaking of your Dad, did you tell him we're heading to Alola?"

"Yes I did, right as he was leaving the house."

"But...ever since my mother died, I've had a fear of flying."

Nolan patted my shoulder. "Mike, I don't want your fear to control you. Whenever I had trouble with my Aura powers, my father always told me to keep trying and take it like a man. That's what I want you to do."

"Take it like a man..." I repeated. I then smiled. "Yeah, you're right."

After I sent a message to my father, Nolan and I boarded a plane bound for the Alola region.

We made it to Ula'ula Island within two hours.

* * *

**Tessa's POV**

Now we were on a private jet that would take us to Alola. Hala, the Kahuna of Melemele Island, had arranged for the flight to Alola and would meet us at the Melemele Airport with his grandson, Hau.

Ash and Serena also tagged along with us, because they decided to start Pokémon School early.

Only the smaller Legendaries were allowed to be out of their Pokéballs. Those who met the criteria were Maggie's Mew, Rose's Celebi, Isabelle's Uxie, Alyssa's Mesprit, Derek's Azelf, Anna's Manaphy, Anderson's Meloetta, Aiden's Victini, Yumi's Diancie, Oliver's Hoopa, Melody's Magearna, Lillie's Marshadow, Brianna's Tapu Koko, Moana's Tapu Lele, Bethany's Tapu Fini and Adrien's Tapu Bulu.

Said Trainers and Legendaries were chilling out, Moana looking through her fashion magazine with Tapu Lele.

"So..." Bethany turned to Tapu Fini. "What's Alola like?"

 **"Since I'm Poni Island's Guardian Deity, I can tell you all about it!"** Tapu Fini smiled at her Trainer. **"It's usually a warm region, but there are several cold places, like Mount Lanakila. Along with Poni Island, there are three other islands; Tapu Koko is the Guardian Deity of Melemele Island, where we're going to land. Tapu Lele is the Guardian Deity of Akala Island, and Tapu Bulu is Ula'ula Island's Guardian Deity."**

"Wow! That's quite a bit of information!"

Not everyone was appropriately dressed for Alola, so I forced those who weren't to change into outfits suitable for the region. There were some who were properly dressed, like myself (I'd have to take off my tights and replace them with shorts later), Brianna and Lillie.

Alyssa's dress had long sleeves, so we'd have to get her one without the long sleeves.

"What about me?" Piped Lydia.

"We'll take care of you later."

* * *

**Allison's POV**

I knew that Lydia wasn't herself. Something was up with her that she wouldn't tell anyone about. I had a feeling that the time to pull her aside and force her to talk would be now, while we were still on the jet.

I pulled Lydia into the bathroom.

"Allison, what are you doing?"

"Lydia, I know something's up with you. Spill. Now."

Lydia growled. "Fine."

Whispering in my ear, she told me about the strange dream she's been having for the past few days, and it dawned on me.

"Lyds, I know what's happening. I have your back. The man who you've been dreaming about is an old friend of mine. I'm sure he's been thinking about you too."

Lydia grabbed my hands and held them. "Allison, can you keep my secret until the time is right?"

I nodded. "I can, and I will."

* * *

**Rebecca's POV**

It's funny how I'm the only one in the Malie Garden at 9:00 in the morning. Usually there are many people there.

Oh, was I going on a tangent? It's nice to meet you.

I'm Rebecca Wilson, Chosen Trainer of Nihilego.

If you're wondering why I'm wearing black, red and yellow, it's because I'm to be the next Kahuna when my father retires in 7 years.

I'm sure you know who my father is. He's Nanu, the current Kahuna, and my mother is Sabine, who used to be a Trial Captain before quitting after turning 20 and marrying my father.

I have an older sister named Luan, who I like to call Lulu on some occasions. She's lazy like Dad, but I'm happy-go-lucky like Mom, although I did inherit Dad's gruffness.

Back to Nihilego; technically, this little stinker's an Ultra Beast, but got promoted to a Legendary by Arceus after repaying Lusamine Germain by helping to heal her.

Nihilego would be the only Ultra Beast that would ever be promoted to the title of a Legendary Pokémon.

Nihilego had told me about Dark Matter, who I'm sure you all know about by now.

But the Malie Garden was the place to go whenever Nihilego and I wanted time alone.

At this point, I couldn't help but sing.

**(Rebecca)**

" _It's the time to just float away,_

_Forget about the rest of the day._

_A place where no one else can go,_

**(Rebecca and Nihilego)**

" _Where my thoughts and I can be alone._ "

**(Rebecca)**

" _Need a way when it gets too much;_

_The pressure's on, the world's in a rush._

_Something snaps inside of me_

_I am high above the ground,_

_Just the clouds and me._ "

**(Nihilego)**

" _Oh..._ "

**(Rebecca)**

" _Just the clouds and me._

_So every night and I'm not there..._

_Every time, but I don't care..._ **(Nihilego:** _I don't care..._ **)**

_Every call and I've checked out..._

_You'll know what it's all about._

_It's my dream time,_

_Make-believe time,_

_Wild and free time._

_In my mind it's my dream time,_

_Fantasy time,_

_When I leave my..._

_Leave my cares behind._

_Oh..._ **(Nihilego:** _Hey..._ **)**

_When I need to turn the volume down_

_And I don't want no one else around,_

_Got to stop this crazy show_

_And sometimes I even shut my phone,_

_So I take a breath and clear my head_

_And forget about what everyone said,_

_Just gonna let my mind be free,_

_I am high above the ground,_

_Just the clouds and me._

_Just the clouds and me._

_Oh..._

_So every night and I'm not there..._

_Seem out of it and unaware..._ **(Nihilego:** _Unaware..._ **)**

_The lights are on, but I'm not home..._ **(Nihilego:** _I'm not home..._ **)**

**(Rebecca and Nihilego)**

" _You'll know when and where I've gone._ "

**(Rebecca)**

" _It's my dream time,_

_Make-believe time,_

_Wild and free time._

_In my mind it's my dream time,_

_Fantasy time,_

_When I leave my..._

_Leave my cares behind._

_Oh..._ _My..._ **(Nihilego:** _Dream time... Dream time..._ **)**

_Gonna sail across the sky-y._

_Gonna let my spirit fly high._

_No one's gonna take up my time._ **(Nihilego:** _My time..._ **)**

_Gonna sail across the sky-y._

_Gonna let my spirit fly high._

_No one's gonna take up my time._

_My time._

_So every night when I'm not there..._

_Seem out of it and unaware..._ **(Nihilego:** _Unaware..._ **)**

_The lights are on, but I'm not home..._ **(Nihilego:** _I'm not home..._ **)**

**(Rebecca and Nihilego)**

" _You'll know when and where I've gone._ "

**(Rebecca)**

" _It's my dream time,_ **(Nihilego:** _My dream time.._. **)**

_Make-believe time,_

_Wild and free time._

_In my mind it's my dream time,_ **(Nihilego:** _My dream time.._. **)**

_Fantasy time,_

_When I leave my..._

_Leave my cares behind._

_My dream..._

_Dream..._

_Dream..._ "

Nihilego and I struck a pose.

All of a sudden, we heard clapping. We turned around and saw two boys. Were they watching this whole time?

"Out with you, kids. This is mine and Nihilego's personal spot." I then saw Darkrai and Latios with them. "Oh, I'm so sorry. Are you two going to join the Legendary Heroes Squad?"

The boys nodded and introduced themselves as Michael Enon and Nolan Hart.

"Oh, you're Riley's son!" I squealed when Nolan showed me his Aura powers. "Alola! I'm Nanu and Sabine's daughter."

"Alola!" Michael and Nolan repeated.

"Child of a Kahuna, huh?" Said a surprised Michael.

"I figured when I saw the colors you were wearing." Nolan tapped his chin.

"I also heard some interesting things from Olivia Palakiko, the Akala Island Kahuna." I thought back to what she had told me. "Kiawe, one of the Captains, has been acting rather... Strange lately. Some emerald-eyed beauty has been in his thoughts, and none of us have a clue _who_ she is, or where she's from. But it's definitely not Lillie Germain, Lusamine's daughter. And Olivia also told me that her cousin, Birhan, is returning, and he has Kyogre with him!"

"I'm guessing Birhan's part of the Squad." Michael observed. "And speaking of the Captains, how's Lana?"

"Lana's doing just fine." I replied. "We should go see her when we have the chance."

"Rebecca!" Called a familiar voice. It was my Dad.

Michael, Nolan and I got to the entrance of the garden and found Dad standing with Mom and Luan.

"Every day I find you in this garden, little sis." Luan rolled her icy blue eyes.

"Still your lazy self, Lulu?"

"Tch..." Luan scoffed.

"Is that an Ultra Beast with you?!" Mom panicked, pointing at Nihilego.

"Get away from that creature, Becca!" Dad yelled.

"Mum, Dad, Nihilego is harmless now. Arceus gave her Legendary Pokémon status because she payed penance to Mrs. Germain by healing her!"

Dad sighed. "Fine. You can keep her."

"Actually, she chose me. This evil creature named Dark Matter is threatening our lives, so Nihilego chose me to help put an end to the threat. I'll also have lots of friends beside me."

Dad smiled; he hardly ever did that. "Go on, Becca." He pulled me in for a hug and a noogie before kissing the top of my head. "Save the world like the future Kahuna you are."

I smiled back at my parents and sister. "I'll make you proud; all of you!"

With that, Nolan, Michael and I left the garden, waving to my parents and sister.

* * *

**Artorias's POV**

Hey, people. Artorias Oakley is the name.

My parents died when I was 6, and ever since then, I've been living with Giratina in the Distortion World.

Fortunately, there's an abundant supply of food there, courtesy of Arceus when he knew that Giratina had started to take care of an orphaned boy.

It's been a decade since my parents' deaths, and I've been daydreaming of what it would be like to get out of the place and have lots of friends.

Suddenly, I felt the familiar presence of Giratina. I turned around to find him hovering over me.

**"Artorias, I feel a disturbance in the air. It can mean only one thing. Dark Matter."**

I instantly knew that this Dark Matter had no good intentions.

**"Artorias, here's what we're going to do. We're going to teleport out of the Distortion World, you'll catch me in a Pokéball, you'll let me out and climb onto my back, and we'll fly to Alola."**

"Ok, but why Alola?"

**"The Legendary Heroes Squad."**

"Oh."

Giratina teleported us out of the Distortion World, morphing into his Altered Forme and landing us in a field near Fuchsia City before I captured him.

I released him from the Pokéball before we took off into the sky, on our way to Alola.

Before we knew it, we were flying beside a jet...

* * *

**Isaiah's POV**

I was playing Rock-Paper-Scissors with Isaac when I saw a Pokémon flying beside our jet. It was Giratina! And on his back was a boy my age.

"Tessa, look!" I called to the raven-haired girl.

Tessa ran over and saw Giratina and his passenger.

"Another Squad member, huh?" Tessa observed. "We'll greet him when we get to Alola."

Isaac and I returned to our game.

I pulled rock and he pulled paper.

"Aw, shit! You beat me." I smacked my forehead.

"Come on, Isaiah." Ash slapped my shoulder. "Don't be such a sore loser."

"Pika!" Ash's Pikachu agreed.

I sighed. "Yeah, you're right. I shouldn't be a sore loser."

Just then, Derek stood up. "Guys, I just remembered this song! Let's sing it for fun!"

Everyone started chattering because we knew what song Derek was talking about.

**(Tapu Bulu)**

" _I am not throwing away my shot!_

_I am not throwing away my shot!_

_Hey yo I'm just like my country, I'm young, scrappy and hungry_

_And I am not throwing away my shot._

_I'mma get a scholarship to King's College._

_I probably shouldn't brag, but dag, I amaze and astonish._

_The problem is I got a lot of brains but no polish._

_I gotta holler just to be heard_

_With every word, I drop knowledge!_

_I'm a diamond in the rough, a shiny piece of coal_

_Trying to reach my goal. My power of speech: Unimpeachable._

_Only nineteen, but my mind is older._

_These New York City streets get colder, I shoulder_

_Every burden, every disadvantage_

_I have learned to manage, I don't have a gun to brandish_

_I walk these streets famished._

_The plan is to fan this spark into a flame_

_But damn, it's getting dark, so let me spell out the name._

_I am the-_

**(Tapu Bulu, Alexander, Derek, Isaac, Isaiah, Anderson)**

" _AL-EX-AN-D-_

 _ER- we are meant to be-_ "

**(Tapu Bulu)**

" _A colony that runs independently_

_Meanwhile Britain keeps shitting on us endlessly, essentially,_

_They tax us relentlessly_

_Then King George turns around, runs a spending spree_

_He ain't ever gonna set his descendants free_

_So there will be a revolution in this century_

_Enter me!_ "

**(Alexander, Derek and Isaac)**

" _He says in parentheses,_ "

**(Tapu Bulu)**

" _Don't be shocked when your history book mentions me._

_I will lay down my life if it sets us free._

_Eventually you'll see my ascendancy!_

_And I am not throwing away my shot!_ **(Derek:** _My shot!_ **)**

_I am not throwing away my shot!_ **(Derek:** _My shot!_ **)**

_Hey yo I'm just_ _like my country, I'm young, scrappy and hungry_

_And I am not throwing away my shot._ "

**(Tapu Bulu, Alexander, Derek, Isaac, Christian and Anderson)**

" _I am not throwing away my shot!_

_I am not throwing away my shot!_

_Hey yo I'm just like my country, I'm young, scrappy and hungry_

_And I am not throwing away my shot._

_It's time to take a shot!_ "

**(Isaiah)**

" _I dream of life without a monarchy._

_The unrest in France will lead to 'onarchy?_

_'Onarchy? How you say, how you say? Oh, anarchy._

_When I fight, I make the other side panicky with my-_ "

**(Tapu Bulu, Alexander, Derek, Isaac, Christian and Anderson)**

" _Shot!_ "

**(Derek)**

" _Yo, I'm a tailor's apprentice._

_And I got y'all knuckleheads in loco parentis_

_I'm joining the rebellion cuz I know it's my chance_

_To socially advance, instead of sewing some pants!_

_I'm gonna take a-_ "

**(Tapu Bulu, Alexander, Derek, Isaac, Christian and Anderson)**

" _Shot!_ "

**(Christian)**

" _But we'll never be truly free_

_Until those in bondage have the same rights as you and me_

_You and I. Do or die. Wait till I sally in_

_On a stallion with the first black battalion_

_Have another-_ "

**(Tapu Bulu, Alexander, Derek, Isaac, Christian and Anderson)**

" _Shot!_ "

**(Adrien)**

" _Geniuses, lower your voices!_

_You keep outta trouble and you double your choices._

_I'm with you, but the situation is fraught._

_You've got to be carefully taught:_

_If you talk, you're gonna get-_ "

**(Tapu Bulu, Alexander, Derek, Isaac, Christian and Anderson)**

" _Shot!_ "

**(Tapu Bulu)**

" _Burr, check what we've got._

_Mr. Lafayette, hard-rock like Lancelot._

_I think your pants look hot!_

_Lawrens, I like you a lot._

_Let's hatch a plot blacker than the kettle calling the pot._

_What are the odds the gods would put us all in one spot_

_Popping a squat on conventional wisdom, like it or not_

_A bunch of revolutionary manumission abolitionists?_

_Give me a position, show me where the ammunition is!_

_Oh, am I talking too loud?_

_Sometimes I get over excited, shoot off at the mouth,_

_I've never had a group of friends before_

_I promise that I'll make y'all proud._ "

**(Carter)**

" _Let's get this guy in front of a crowd!_ "

**(Tapu Bulu, Alexander, Derek, Isaac, Christian, Anderson, Moana, Lydia, Tapu Lele, Brianna, Tapu Koko, Lillie, Lyric and Marshadow)**

"I _am not throwing away my shot!_

_I am not throwing away my shot!_

_Hey yo I'm just like my country, I'm young, scrappy and hungry_

_And I am not throwing away my shot._

_I am not throwing away my shot!_

_I am not throwing away my shot!_

_Hey yo I'm just like my country, I'm young, scrappy and hungry_

_And I am not throwing away my shot._ "

**(Carter)**

" _Everybody sing! Whoa, whoa, whoa._ " **(** **Tapu Bulu, Alexander, Derek, Isaac, Christian, Anderson, Moana, Lydia, Tapu Lele, Brianna, Tapu Koko, Lillie, Lyric and Marshadow** : _Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!_ **)**

_Hey!_

_Whoa!_

_Whoo!_

_Whoa!_

_Ay, let 'em hear ya!_ **(** **Tapu Bulu, Alexander, Derek, Isaac, Christian, Anderson, Moana, Lydia, Tapu Lele, Brianna, Tapu Koko, Lillie, Lyric and Marshadow** : _Yeah!_ **)**

 _Let's go!_ **(** **Tapu Bulu, Alexander, Derek, Isaac, Christian, Anderson, Moana, Lydia, Tapu Lele, Brianna, Tapu Koko, Lillie, Lyric and Marshadow** : _Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!_ **)**

 _I said shout it to the rooftops!_ **(** **Tapu Bulu, Alexander, Derek, Isaac, Christian, Anderson, Moana, Lydia, Tapu Lele, Brianna, Tapu Koko, Lillie, Lyric and Marshadow** : _Whoa!_ **)**

 _Said to the rooftops!_ **(** **Tapu Bulu, Alexander, Derek, Isaac, Christian, Anderson, Moana, Lydia, Tapu Lele, Brianna, Tapu Koko, Lillie, Lyric and Marshadow** : _Whoa!_ **)**

_Come on!_

**(Tapu Bulu, Alexander, Derek, Isaac, Christian, Anderson, Moana, Lydia, Tapu Lele, Brianna, Tapu Koko, Lillie, Lyric and Marshadow)**

" _Yeah!_ "

**(Carter)**

" _Come on, let's go!_ "

**(Lyric)**

" _Rise up!_

_When you're living on your knees, you rise up._

_Tell your brother that he's gotta rise up._

_Tell your sister that she's gotta rise up._ "

**(Lyric,** **Alexander, Derek, Isaac, Christian, Anderson, Moana, Lydia, Tapu Lele, Brianna, Tapu Koko, Lillie and Marshadow)**

" _When are these colonies gonna rise up?_

_When are these colonies gonna rise up?_

_When are these colonies gonna rise up?_

_When are these colonies gonna rise up?_

_Rise up!_ "

**(Tapu Bulu)**

" _I imagine death so much, it feels more like a memory._

_When's it gonna get me?_

_In my sleep? Seven feet ahead of me?_

_If I see it coming, do I run or do I let it be?_

_Is it like a beat without a melody?_

_See, I never thought I'd live past twenty._

_Where I come from, some get half as many_

_Ask anybody why we living fast and we laugh, reach for a flask?_

_We have to make this moment last. That's plenty._

_Scratch that!_

_This is not a moment, it's the movement_

_Where all the hungriest brothers with_

_Something to prove went?_

_Foes oppose us, we take an honest stand._

_We roll like Moses, claiming our promised land._

_And? If we win our independence?_

_Is that a guarantee of freedom for our descendants?_

_Or will the blood we shed begin an endless_

_Cycle of vengeance and death with no defendants?_

_I know the action in the street is exciting,_

_But Jesus, between all the bleeding and fighting,_

_I've been reading and writing,_

_We need to handle our financial situation_

_Are we a nation of states? What's the state of our nation?_

_I'm past patiently waiting. I'm passionately_

_Smashing every expectation_

_Every action's an act of creation!_

_I'm laughing in the face of casualties and sorrow,_

_And for the first time, I'm thinking past tomorrow!_ "

**(Tapu Bulu, Alexander, Derek, Isaac, Christian, Anderson, Moana, Lydia, Tapu Lele, Brianna, Tapu Koko, Lillie, Lyric and Marshadow)**

" _And I am not throwing away my shot!_

_I am not throwing away my shot!_

_Hey yo I'm just like my country,_ _I'm young, scrappy and hungry_

_And I am not throwing away my shot._

**(** **Alexander, Derek, Isaac, Christian, Anderson, Moana, Lydia, Tapu Lele, Brianna, Tapu Koko, Lillie, Lyric and Marshadow)**

_We gonna rise up!_

_We gonna rise up, rise up!_ " **(Tapu Bulu:** _It's time to take a shot!_ **)**

_Rise up, rise up!_ **(Tapu Bulu:** _It's time to take a shot!_ **)**

_Rise up!_ **(Tapu Bulu:** _It's time to take a shot!_ **)**

**(Tapu Bulu)**

Take _a shot, a shot, a shot,_ **(Alexander, Derek, Isaac, Christian, Anderson, Moana, Lydia, Tapu Lele, Brianna, Tapu Koko, Lillie, Lyric and Marshadow:** _Oh-Oh, oh_ **)**

 _A-yo, it's time to take a shot_ **(Alexander, Derek, Isaac, Christian, Anderson, Moana, Lydia, Tapu Lele, Brianna, Tapu Koko, Lillie, Lyric and Marshadow:** _Woah, oh-oh oh_ **)**

 _Time to take a shot_ **(** **Alexander, Derek, Isaac, Christian, Anderson, Moana, Lydia, Tapu Lele, Brianna, Tapu Koko, Lillie, Lyric and Marshadow:** _Woah-oh_ **)**

 _And I am_ **(** **Alexander, Derek, Isaac, Christian, Anderson, Moana, Lydia, Tapu Lele, Brianna, Tapu Koko, Lillie, Lyric and Marshadow:** _And I am_ **)**

 _Not throwing away my-_ "

**(** **Tapu Bulu, Alexander, Derek, Isaac, Christian, Anderson, Moana, Lydia, Tapu Lele, Brianna, Tapu Koko, Lillie, Lyric and Marshadow)**

" _Not throwing away my shot!_ "

"Wow!" Bethany and the others clapped.

"That was awesome!" Marie and Chara high-fived.

I turned to look out the window at Artorias, who flashed a thumbs-up.

"See?" Maggie laughed. "Even Artorias liked it!"

* * *

**Yushuv's POV**

"Yushuv, you've been asleep all morning!" Called the Ecruteak Gym Leader, my foster father Morty.

"All right, Papi. I'm up." I groaned, getting out of bed and waking up my Haunter, Pele.

"Come on, Pele. Time to get up."

Pele woke up before giving me a lick to the face, making me laugh. That's always her good-morning greeting. Well, technically, it's almost past noon right now.

Oh, hello. I'm Yushuv Hayes. My past is pretty terrible. Four years ago, after I turned 10, I was fooling around in a cave when I ran into a strange kid named Charles. He wanted to know the way out. I told him, even letting him know that there was a Gym, since I hated that Gym's Leader.

It turns out, he was a murderer, as he destroyed the village and killed everyone, including the Gym Leader and my parents. The only one who survived was not a resident of the village, but a 2 year old girl from Kanto, who was visiting Johto with her parents and older sister.

A year later, when I was 11, Charles was arrested and charged with mass murder. He was sentenced to death and taken to the Tin Tower, where Ho-Oh swooped down and was asked by the sister of one of the victims to do the execution himself, which he happily did. Family and friends of the victims were welcome to come and watch the execution. Eusine, Papi and I went. When Ho-Oh dealt the Flamethrower that killed Charles, I couldn't bear to look.

When all that remained of Charles was ashes, I looked at Ho-Oh, whose eyes turned from angry to sad when they met mine. He then flew off into the sky. I haven't seen him since.

The village I once lived in was never rebuilt. It remained in ruins and a marker was placed there in memory of my parents and the other villagers.

Eusine was walking around at the time, searching for Suicune, when he saw me and Kiki. He reunited her with her parents and sister before he brought me to Papi, who took me in.

Pele and I went downstairs and greeted Papi and his Gengar. I took a seat at the table and Papi brought me a plate of carrots, green beans and red bell peppers, and a bowl of Pokémon Food for Pele.

"Well, Pele, dig in!"

It took Pele and I 10 minutes to eat. We then went outside to play.

Pele challenged me to a game of tag. I was it.

However, we got so caught up in our game, I didn't know that we were near the Tin Tower until I recognized the scenery.

"Pele, seriously?" I rolled my eyes.

I suddenly heard a familiar cry, one I haven't heard in 3 years. Pele and I turned around as Ho-Oh descended from the sky.

**"Look at you; how much you've changed."**

"I haven't changed _that_ much, Ho-Oh."

**"How are you feeling?"**

"Good, now that Charles is rotting in Hell where he belongs."

Pele snickered at that.

"So...What are you doing here?"

**"We're facing a threat, something much more dangerous than Charles. Dark Matter is coming for us all, and I've chosen you to be my Trainer."**

"But..." I stammered. I didn't feel worthy of having Ho-Oh as my Pokémon. "I don't think I have a pure heart. I let that evil boy kill my parents! I don't deserve to be your Trainer!"

**"Nonsense, Yushuv. I see a pure heart in you. If I didn't, I wouldn't have come back to you."**

"Are you sure?"

**"I'm positive."**

"Thanks, Ho-Oh." I smiled at the Rainbow Pokémon. "You made me feel better."

With that, I captured Ho-Oh and went back to Ecruteak to tell Papi. Let's just say he was beyond surprised.

* * *

**Maggie's POV**

An hour later, we arrived in Alola, landing at the Melemele Airport.

With Mew by my side, I walked down the ramp as I gazed at the scenery, everyone else following suit.

"I'm baaaaaaack!" Birhan hollered to the sky.

"Now, Birhan." Annaleise pulled off Birhan's hat and ruffled his hair before putting it back on. "Don't get so dramatic."

Soon, everyone was off the jet... All but two.

"Really, Lydia?!" Anderson ran down the ramp, pulling Lydia by the arm. "Zoning out again, huh?"

When he and Lydia made it off the ramp, Anderson turned to Tessa. "I don't know what's gotten into her, but she needs a talking to."

"I already gave her one." Allison explained. "She told me what's going on with her, and until the time is right, I'll leave it between the two of us."

"And be careful with her." I added. "Lyric might be buff and strong, but Lydia's fragile compared to him."

Anderson sighed. "I admit, I do let my temper get the better of me sometimes."

"And I occasionally like seeing that side of you." Tessa pecked Anderson's cheek. "Just don't do it too much, ok? And don't you even _think_ about leaving a hickey on my neck!"

Artorias and Giratina landed before heading over to us.

"Welcome to the Squad, Artorias." Tessa and Artorias shook hands. "We're glad to have you with us."

"Alola!" Called a voice. We turned to see an olive-haired boy running toward us, an elderly man wearing blue and yellow trying to keep up. "Gramps, come on!"

"I'm getting up there in age, Hau." Said the elderly man.

The olive-haired boy, Hau, made it over to us. "So glad you could make it. The name's Hau. This is Hala, my grandfather. He's the Kahuna here on Melemele!"

Hala caught up with his grandson. "So, you guys are the Legendary Heroes Squad?"

"Yeah!" We chorused.

"Kahuna Hala!" Lillie squealed, running over to Hala.

"Lillie!" Hala opened his arms to Lillie as she rushed into them for a hug. "It's been a while."

 **"Hey!"** Tapu Koko screeched. She had popped out of her Pokéball. **"Don't forget me!"**

Hala laughed. "Oh, Tapu Koko. Why would I forget you?"

Tapu Koko joined Hala and Lillie for a group hug.

Ash and Serena stepped forward and introduced themselves as newcomers to the Pokémon School.

"That's awesome!" Hau pumped his fist. "Professor Kukui will be thrilled to hear that!"

"Alola!" Came three new voices. Two boys and a girl stood before us. Beside them were Darkrai and Latios. Did the girl have a Legendary with her?

"Nolan!" Maya ran over to the boy with Darkrai and hugged him. "Guys, this is Nolan. He's my half-brother. And the boy with Latios is Michael Enon."

"And I'm Rebecca Wilson!" The girl introduced herself. At that moment, Nihilego popped out of her Pokéball, revealing herself.

"I haven't seen you since you were a baby, Rebecca." Hala gave Rebecca a pat on the shoulder. "Do tell your old man I said hi."

Rebecca straightened her dirty blonde hair. "I will. Don't worry."

"So you three are newcomers too." Tessa smiled. "Welcome to the Squad."

"All right, Nihilego." Rebecca turned to the Legendary-turned Ultra Beast. "Introductions are over now. Could you get back in the Ball for me?"

Nihilego chirped.

"That's a good little girl." Rebecca said as she called Nihilego back.

* * *

**Elijah's POV**

Oh hey! The name's Elijah. I live in Fallarbor Town with my parents. I'm 15 years old and I'm an only child.

This morning I met Groudon, who told me that I was his Chosen One and that Dark Matter, a terrifyingly evil monster, was targeting the planet.

I did not agree with Dark Matter's intentions, so Groudon became my second Pokémon, my first being my Metagross that Steven Stone gave me as a Beldum when I turned 10.

I suddenly remembered my old friend Evan, Steven's cousin. I decided I would call him and Thomas later.

I even heard that Lycan's back from Sinnoh and Palkia chose him, so maybe all four of us could meet up if we're lucky.

 

 


	16. I Have Found Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More new characters are introduced, Evan and his three friends join the Squad, and Kiawe finds Lydia.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs Tessa and Natalie (And their mothers)**

* * *

**Introducing:**

Emily Tierney as Olivia

Daveigh Chase as Zoey

Noah Centineo as Lucas

Bonnie Morgan as Amy Cove

Tyler Casey as Elijah

Bella Lotz as Phione

Caitlin Carmichael as Julie

Eva Green as Odessa

Dominic Scott Kay as Troy

David Lambert as Seth

Marc Swint as Kiawe

Madilyn Bailey as Mina

Harvey Fierstein as Edith

Matthew McConaughey as Rango

Camila Alves as Sima

Connor Stanhope as Peter

Storm Reid as Mimo

Aimee Carrero as Latias

**With:**

Kyle Catlett as Adrien

Zach Callison as Carter

Sofie Zamchick as Maggie

Ashley Boettcher as Yumi

Carrie Keranen as Moana

Morgan Lily as Lydia

Melanie Martinez as Tapu Lele

Cristina Vee as Brianna

Andra Day as Tapu Koko

Ed Oxenbould as Evan

Robbie Kay as Lycan

Mackenzie Ziegler as Rebecca

Rowan Blanchard as Nihilego

Grace Fulton as Annaleise

Auli'i Cravalho as Tessa

Sutton Foster as Kaelynne

Lino Facioli as Birhan

Leila Benn Harris as Maya

Teala Dunn as Allison

Katie Rose Clarke as Alyssa

Sierra McCormick as Mesprit

Laura Marano as Bethany

Ty Panitz as Anderson

Zachary Gordon as Lyric

* * *

**Adrien's POV**

While Hau and his grandfather took Ash and Serena to the Pokémon School, Birhan, Jerco, Lillie, Rebecca and Melody, being Alola residents, explained to us everything to know about Melemele Island.

All of a sudden, Tapu Koko flew off and Brianna had to go and chase after her.

"What's gotten into Tapu Koko?" I asked, turning to Carter.

"I don't know." Carter shrugged his shoulders.

" _I'd_ sure like to know." Maggie snarked.

"You want to get to the Grand Resort, don't you?" Giggled Yumi.

Maggie sighed. "Yeah,"

My thoughts then turned to Lydia. What was happening to her?

* * *

**Lydia's POV**

"Hey, Lydia..." Said Moana.

"What is it?"

"Tapu Lele wants to talk to you."

Tapu Lele flew to my side. **"Walk with me."**

I did so.

**"Lydia, do you remember the first time we met?"**

It hit me. Two years ago, when I was 14, I had walked around Alola, and I had participated in some of the Trials, including being challenged to a grand trial battle by Olivia Palakiko herself to see if I was worthy of my Z-Ring, which previously belonged to my grandmother. I had defeated all three of her Pokémon with only my Lurantis. My hair was long back then...

_**Flashback:** _

_I was celebrating my victory over Olivia and her Rock Pokémon with just my Lurantis, Flora, who looked close to fainting. I gave her several Sitrus Berries to make her feel better. And damn, my hair was a mess._

_"That was awesome, Flora."_

_"Lu!" Flora chirped._

_"Lydia..." Olivia walked over to me. "That was wonderful."_

**_"Awesome battle! I could see the strength both of you had!"_ **

_Tapu Lele flew out of the ruins to greet us._

_"Tapu Lele! Come here, girl!" Olivia held out her arms to Tapu Lele, who flew into them with a squeal._

_Olivia gave Tapu Lele a kiss on her cone-shaped head before letting her float beside us. "Tapu Lele, since I deem this girl worthy, I think we should bless her. Don't you think?"_

**_"Great idea!"_ ** _Tapu Lele clapped her little hands._

_Olivia then looked at me. "Whoa, Lydia. Your hair is a mess! Let's start off with that."_

_Tapu Lele let loose a glowing aura, waving her hands. I closed my eyes and let her scales surround me. When they faded, Olivia gave me a mirror and I looked into it. My hair looked much neater; and softer too!_

_"Wow..." I touched my hair gently._

_"Hmm..." Olivia looked down at my clothes. "Those clothes are dirty. Let's turn that into something more beautiful, shall we?"_

_Tapu Lele surrounded me with her scales once more. I twirled around, and my dirty shirt and shorts were replaced with a ruffled glittering short coral dress._

_"Olivia, it's beautiful!"_

_"And now, as promised in our laughter... Your Z-Ring."_

_Olivia tossed a Z-Ring to me. It had a Grassium Z on it._

_I caught the Z-Ring and put it on my left wrist before twirling around once more, letting the light surround me._

_When the light faded, I looked myself up and down. "Wow..."_

_"And now, Lydia, I must tell you." Olivia rested her hand on my shoulder. "Using Z-Moves is a special honor, and should not be taken lightly."_

_"Right."_

_"Another thing to know; it is your duty to help others; to help Pokémon, for you are now a Guardian yourself. Go, Lydia. Follow in the footsteps of your grandmother, Edith Johnson."_

_"Will do."_

_I then hugged Olivia, and she hugged me back._

**_Flashback over_ **

"I remember that day very well, and I'll never forget it. In fact, fighting for the sake of those around us is the duty of the Legendary Heroes Squad, just like Tessa said."

**"And speaking of Olivia, I really think we should check on her."**

"When we get to Akala, we'll check on Olivia; that I promise you."

* * *

**Moana's POV**

"Any sign of Tapu Koko and Brianna yet?" Lydia asked me when Tapu Lele flew back to my side.

"Here I am!" Called the Pyramid Princess. I turned around and saw Brianna running toward us, Tapu Koko by her side.

"How can you run in glass shoes and not break them?" I questioned the brunette.

"It's the way I am." Brianna replied.

 **"Why did you leave us, Old Sport?"** Tapu Lele smacked her sister.

**"I'll tell you later, Little Pink Princess."**

**"Why later?"**

Tapu Koko sighed. **"Fine. I have a little surprise for Ash. I'm going to head over to Hala and Hau's place, take a Z-Ring with an Electrium Z, and surprise him tonight."** She then turned to me. **"Moana, could you keep this a secret?"**

I smiled at the two. "I can."

Tapu Lele suddenly flew over to me. **"Moana, there's a Pokémon in trouble!"**

I drew in a sharp breath. I did not like seeing any Pokémon in danger.

"Lead the way!"

I followed Tapu Lele over to a pole where a Skitty was tied up, crying.

"Oh, you poor thing!" I ran over to the Skitty and knelt down beside it. "Tapu Lele, go get Lillie!"

Tapu Lele flew off and came back with Lillie a minute later.

"Oh, that poor little munchkin!" Lillie sent out Marshadow. **"Tell us what Skitty is trying to say."**

**"Skitty was abandoned by her Trainer because that little crap thought she wasn't pretty enough!"**

Lydia ran over with her Lurantis. "What's all the fuss?" She then saw Skitty tied up and gasped. "Lurantis, use Cut!"

Lurantis slashed the rope that kept Skitty tied to the pole.

When Skitty realized she was free, cautiously approached me before sniffing me and climbing into my lap.

As I thought of a name for her, tears ran down my face and sobs escaped my lips as I picked Skitty up in my arms. I hugged the Kitten Pokémon to me and allowed myself to cry.

"I'm... I... I'm going to name you Samara..."

* * *

**Lucas's POV**

"Lucas, you've been asleep forever! Get up!"

"Zoey, for real?"

"It's past lunchtime!"

I shot up in bed and went to open the door, confronting my older sister, Zoey.

"Lunchtime?! Shit!"

"Lucas, watch your language!" Hollered my mother, Amy.

"Sorry, Mom!" I hollered back.

Zoey and I ran downstairs and sat at the table. Mom set our plates down in front of us.

"Hey, Lucas, I saw this story on TV." Zoey pulled out a newspaper. "Cresselia has been spotted flying around the Sinnoh region. She's probably searching for someone."

"I wonder who she's looking for..."

* * *

**Elijah's POV**

After calling Groudon back to his Pokéball, I went in the house and called up Evan.

"Hey, Eli! What's up?"

"Yo, Evan. I need you to come over. Do you think you could get a hold of Lycan and Thomas too?"

"Sure thing, dude." Evan replied. "Reshiram and I will be there in less than an hour!"

"Ok. Wait, RESHIRAM?!"

"Yeah, man. I'm Reshiram's Chosen One."

"That's awesome! Hey, I was told that we need to head to Alola. The Legendary Heroes Squad has moved their base there and we need to go and join them."

Evan snickered. "Even though I might not be able to carry all of my stuff while riding on Reshiram, my Reuniclus can levitate it all."

"See you soon." With that, I hung up.

An hour later, to his word, Evan arrived on Reshiram, accompanied by Thomas and Lycan, who were riding on Palkia. Evan's Reuniclus, Thomas's Swoobat and Lycan's Claydol were levitating their suitcases.

"So, when should we head to Alola?" Lycan asked us when we were all in my room. Our Legendary Partners were in their Pokéballs. My mother, Deyonne, was purchasing our plane tickets.

"Mom's getting our tickets. There's a flight leaving the Mauville Airport for Akala Island tomorrow." I explained to my friends.

"So, we're spending the night." Lycan tapped his chin.

"Yup."

"Mom and Dad approved." Evan explained. "They wished me good luck and told me to be careful."

"Tom and I already told our parents as well." Lycan added.

"Good to hear." I smirked. "Then we'll head to Alola tomorrow."

* * *

**Julie's POV**

**"Found you, Julie!"** Giggled my Legendary Partner, Phione.

"Aww, no fair!" I whined. Phione responded with a Water Gun to my face.

"Julie, come inside!" Called my mother, Odessa. "Your lunch is ready! You can't head to Alola on an empty stomach!"

I ran inside with Phione. Mom had prepared a special dish of Pokémon food for my Legendary Partner.

Why am I heading to Alola? Well, let me introduce myself first. My name is Julie Rhodes, and I live in Laverre City with my mother. My father, Cyrus, had gone insane after forming Team Galactic, which is why my mother divorced him and moved to Kalos, taking me and my older brother Dill with her.

Before leaving on a journey, Dill gave me a Shiny Eevee as a farewell present. My original plan was to go see Professor Sycamore and get a starter, but once I got that Eevee, my plans changed.

Last night, Phione had told me of a monstrous entity named Dark Matter, whose intentions are as malicious as its name.

It's exact intentions? To corrupt the planet with darkness, and then destroy it.

After eating, I went upstairs to get my suitcase and duffel bag, Phione following suit.

Mom met me by the front door. "You have everything, Julie?"

"Yup."

Mom pulled me in for a hug before kissing my forehead. "Be safe out there, Julie. I hope they televise the fight against Dark Matter so I can cheer you on. And maybe Dill too, if he comes home?"

I blew my mother a kiss before heading to the Lumiose Airport. I flashed my ticket, went through security and boarded the plane. At least Phione was allowed to be out of her Pokéball.

Before we knew it, the plane took off.

Here we come, Alola!

* * *

**Troy's POV**

I was lounging on my bed with my Budew, watching _High School Musical_. There's this character in the movie named Troy Bolton. But that's not my last name. Mine is Atlas.

I live in Snowpoint City with my parents, Marcus and Amelia, and my older brother Leon, who's dating Gym Leader Candice.

Yesterday, I got the biggest shock of my life when I went to the Snowpoint Temple to train my Gliscor and Carnivine. One word. Regigigas.

The Colossal Pokémon had told me about this monster called Dark Matter. At first, I thought he was bluffing, but when I learned Dark Matter's true motives, I realized he was being serious.

So long story short, Regigigas became my second Pokémon, and I agreed to help him stop Dark Matter.

Just then, my cell phone rang. I was surprised to see who was calling; it was Seth Caprio!

I answered my phone. "Hey, Seth. What's up?"

"Hey, Bolton. I need your help."

"Still as stoic as ever, huh, Sethy? And sure, what is it you need?"

Seth and I usually throw nicknames at each other. We do that for fun, even though he never smiles.

"I heard about a Dark Matter from Shaymin. Do you know about Dark Matter?"

"I certainly do. Regigigas told me."

"Listen, Liam and I are coming over. If you're wondering why I'm bringing Liam, it's because he has Entei with him."

"Did you guys talk to your parents?"

"Liam did, but I don't really like talking about my family, well, except for my little sister Rose. Unfortunately, I believe she is too young to accompany us."

"I understand. See you boys when you get over here!"

I hung up before pausing the movie and heading downstairs with Budew to talk to my parents.

* * *

**Lydia's POV**

After naming and catching the Skitty, Moana dried her tears.

"Lydia, thank you! Both you and Lurantis!"

"You're welcome!" I sing-songed.

"Let's head back over to the group."

We headed back over and saw the group talking amongst themselves, while others were doing different things. We were soon greeted by newcomers Robin Clinton, Julie Rhodes and Trey Samson, who were welcomed to the Squad by Tessa

"Oh, you!" Rebecca gasped as she saw Nihilego floating next to her; the Parasite Pokémon had popped out of her Ball once again. "Wait till I tell _MakuakÄ�ne_ you're out of your Pokéball again!"

 **"Don't do it, Becca!"** Nihilego pleaded, frantically waving her tentacles.

"Then get in the ball!" Rebecca smacked her forehead.

 **"Fine."** Grumbled Nihilego as she was put back in her Pokéball.

"So..." Annaleise piped up. "What about Ash and Serena?"

"They're staying with Professor Kukui." Tessa replied.

"Tessa, the ferry for Akala will be leaving soon!" Kaelynne hollered.

"Thanks, Kaelynne!" Tessa hollered back. "Lydia, Moana, Becca, we need to get the others.

When we all boarded the ferry with our luggage, the majority of us had our Legendaries in their Pokéballs, but Isabelle, Alyssa, Derek, Lillie, Oliver, Rose, Maggie, Anna, Aiden, Julie and Robin had Uxie, Mesprit, Azelf, Marshadow, Hoopa, Celebi, Mew, Manaphy, Victini, Phione and Jirachi in their arms and Diancie was floating beside Yumi.

In no time we were on Akala Island.

Moana threw her Pokéball and out came Tapu Lele.

**"Moana, when will we check on Olivia?"**

"After we check in and get settled. I'm sure Birhan would want to come with us, since he's her cousin."

Half an hour later, we arrived at the Hano Grand Resort.

"Wow..." Moana gushed. "It's beautiful!"

When we got inside, Moana could barely contain her excitement.

We got to the concierge so we could check in. Robin greeted her uncle, who handed us our room keys and told us that our room, SL1324, was on the top floor of the building.

Brianna put the room key in the slot, took it out and unlocked the door.

Tessa assigned each of us to a room, based upon the order our Legendary Partners were listed in. For example, I got Room 1, Isaac got Room 2, Carter got Room 3, Maggie got Room 5, Kaelynne got Room 10, Trey got Room 20, Maya got Room 23, Derek got Room 33, Elias got Room 35, and Christian got Room 30.

Each of our rooms had a mini fridge, dresser, TV and bed.

I was going to LOVE it here!

* * *

**Moana's POV**

"Hey, Birhan, ready to go visit Olivia?"

Birhan and I had put our things into our rooms, and everyone else was doing the same.

"Let's ask Tessa."

Tessa smirked. "Did somebody say my name?"

"Moana and Tapu Lele want to go say hello to Olivia. Is it ok with you?"

"It's totally fine! Just make sure you're back before supper."

"Right." Birhan and I said together.

With that, Birhan and I sped out of the hotel room and made our way to Konikoni City. It took us only a few minutes to find Olivia's house.

We went upstairs and found Olivia's room. Just as Birhan was about to knock on the door, we heard triumphant yelling of "IT'S LYDIA! IT'S LYDIA!"

"Cousin?" Birhan called as he knocked on the door.

Olivia opened the door and greeted Birhan with a hug.

"Alola, Birhan!"

When they separated, they walked into the room and I followed suit.

"Who might this be?" Olivia asked her cousin.

"Moana, this is my Cousin, Kahuna Olivia. Cousin, this is Moana Dixon. She and I are part of the Legendary Heroes Squad."

"It's so nice to meet you, Moana!" Olivia smiled at me as we shook hands.

I pulled out Tapu Lele's Pokéball. "And I believe that a certain somebody has been dying to see you." I threw the ball into the air, and it opened, releasing Tapu Lele.

 **"Livvie!"** Tapu Lele squealed.

"Alola, Tapu Lele!" Olivia held out her arms and Tapu Lele flew into them for a hug.

**"How long has it been, Livvie? Two years?"**

"It has been two years." Olivia kissed Tapu Lele's cone-shaped head.

"So, Cousin, why were you yelling?" Birhan rested his chin in his palm.

"I have to tell you something." Olivia replied, walking over to close the door. When she got back, the three of us sat on the bed, and Tapu Lele hovered beside us.

"So, I have blessed only three Trainers with a Z-Ring. One of them is Kiawe, a Trial Captain here on Akala and a student at the Pokémon School on Melemele. Another is a boy named Peter, who happens to be Kiawe's childhood friend and next door neighbor. And the third, of course, is your friend Lydia. The Z-Rings that Kiawe and Lydia have belonged to a grandparent of theirs."

"So... What do they all have to do with this?"

"It seems Kiawe has been thinking about a girl. I'm sure they've been dreaming of each other. He told me the aforementioned maiden is a pale-skinned platinum blonde with green eyes and red lips. And it was just now that I realized this girl was none other than Lydia."

"Wow, really?" I clapped my hands. "Wonderful!"

Olivia smirked. "And I have a plan to get them together. It'll work perfectly since the students will get tomorrow and the next day off. Can I come with you guys back to the hotel?"

"Sure!" I smiled at the Kahuna.

* * *

**Birhan's POV**

We got back to the hotel with Olivia, who was immediately greeted by the rest of the Squad, including Lydia.

"Alola, Olivia!"

"Alola, Lydia. Hey, could you go down to the beach for me? I hear there's a group of Pyukumuku that need to be chucked back into the sea."

That was the plan Olivia, Moana and I came up with to distract Lydia.

"I'll go with her!" Maya raised her hand.

"Sure, you can go with Lydia!" Tessa approved.

When Maya and Lydia left, Moana, Olivia and I discussed our plan. Everyone approved.

"Then it's settled. Tomorrow, we will execute our plan."

* * *

**Lydia's POV**

When Maya and I got down to the beach, I spotted a Pa'u Style Oricorio sitting down and looking upset.

Maya went off to take care of the Pyukumuku while I went to sit down next to the Oricorio.

"Alola. Why are you so sad?"

Oricorio looked at me and chirped.

"Are you sad because there's nobody who can show a dance?"

Oricorio nodded.

"I think I can fix that."

I then performed a dance I learned back in Johto. Let's just that Oricorio was impressed.

"Oricorio, if you come along with me, you can perform _your_ dances too! What do you say?"

Oricorio jumped for joy before doing a twirl and arabesque.

"I'll take that as a yes then." I tapped Oricorio with a Pokéball. The ball rocked in my palm three times before clicking.

I twirled and jumped into the air. "Yes! I caught Oricorio!"

"Alola, Lyds!" Maya came running over with a Pyukumuku on her shoulder.

"What's up with that Pyukumuku?"

"I caught her. This little gal took a liking to me and did not want to go back to the sea with the others." Maya explained.

Maya and I walked back to the hotel laughing as I told her about how I caught Oricorio.

The next day, Tessa called us to the living room of SL1324 for a meeting. There were four newbies who had come from Hoenn. Their names were Evan Stone, Elijah Jones, Thomas Sanderson and Lycan Singh. Their Legendary Partners were Reshiram, Groudon, Registeel and Palkia.

In a corner, Tapu Koko was talking with Brianna.

"So, how did Ash react when you surprised him with the Z-Ring?"

**"He was surprised indeed, but he took it. Hala caught me in the act, but he did admit that he too sees potential in Ash and that he highly recommends that he take the Island Challenge."**

"Ok, Evan, you get Room 36, Elijah, you get Room 12, Thomas, you get Room 21, and Lycan, you get Room 22."

Evan, Elijah, Thomas and Lycan went into their assigned rooms to put their luggage away before changing into outfits appropriate for Alola and coming back to the living room.

"Ok guys, now we're going to go for a walk around Heahea City. Lydia, take your golden dress and shoes with you."

After we arrived, we all went to a dress store up a flight of 12 steps. "Lyds, it's time for you to change into your dress and shoes."

I sighed and went in to change.

* * *

**Kiawe's POV**

Oh that Ash! What exactly _does_ Tapu Koko see in him?

Ok, I do admit I was a bit hard on him today. Mallow even had to bribe me into helping him.

After I talked it over with Mallow, Lana and Acerola, I came to the conclusion that Tapu Koko was trying to tell Ash to take the Island Challenge and pass the Trials.

I, however, was blessed with my Z-Ring by Akala Island Kahuna Olivia Palakiko. It used to be my grandfather's...

And speaking of Olivia, I'm on my way to Heahea City right now because I just received a text from her. Something about a group of Trainers destined to save the world from a terrifying evil.

All of a sudden, I saw a familiar face. "Kiawe!"

I ran over to Allison and hugged her. "It's been a while, Allison."

I then shook hands with Olivia. "It's been a while."

"It has." Olivia agreed. "Tessa and friends, this is Kiawe Koa. He's one of the Trial Captains here on Akala, and a student at the Melemele Pokémon School. He's also one of the three Trainers I gave a Z-Ring to."

Tessa and her friends were all kind. I bragged with Carter Hubbard and Elias Bane about our love of Fire PokÃ©mon, while Maya showed off the Pyukumuku she recently caught.

"Is this the whole Squad so far, Tessa?"

"We have another. She's currently changing into her Alola outfit."

I stepped a few feet away from the group. Ever since I've had these dreams about this mysterious girl, I've wanted nothing more than to find her and hold her in my arms.

I looked to the sky as I started singing.

" _I wake in the loneliness of sunrise_

_When the deep purple heaven turns blue;_

_And I start to pray as I pray each day that I'll hear some word from you._ "

I took another step forward.

" _I lie in the loneliness of evening_

_Looking out on a silver flaked sea._

_And I ask the moon, oh how soon, how soon,_

_Will my love appear to me?_

_Will my love... appear..._?"

I then heard a yell of, "Where've you been?!"

I turned around. And then... I saw her.

* * *

**Lydia's POV**

I walked out of the store wearing my golden dress and matching glitter pumps, but remained in the shadows.

Everyone turned and looked at me.

"Where've you been?!" Brianna demanded.

A few feet away, a muscular dark-skinned boy wearing a Z-Ring turned and saw me.

"Come on; step into the light!" Moana smiled at me knowingly.

I stepped out of the shadows and into the light. The boy and I locked eyes. The Icium Z on my Z-Ring glowed, as did the Firium Z on his. It hit me. It was the same young man from my dreams!

Olivia smirked at the boy. "Go on, Kiawe."

As I stood there at the top of the steps, the boy, Kiawe, hurriedly ran over and ascended the stairs. He then held out his hand to me. I blushed as I took his hand and we descended the steps together.

Was it Olivia's plan to get us together? Is that why she distracted me yesterday?

Everyone formed a circle as we descended the last step. Kiawe and I stared into each other's eyes.

" _Aue_." I smiled tenderly. "It's you."

"I have found her." Kiawe said, as he looked at Olivia. He then looked back at me. "I still don't know your name."

"My name is... Lydia."

"Lydia... It's a beautiful name. Just like you." Kiawe brought my hand up to his lips and kissed it.

The blush on my face darkened as Olivia giggled. "Kiawe, even though you and Lydia are meant to be, you just met her."

With that, everyone laughed.

Over the next two weeks, Kiawe and I got to know each other a lot better. Our feelings for each other even grew stronger.

One night, we stood together on the Wela Volcano.

I wanted to say that the view was nice, but the words wouldn't come out of my mouth.

"Lydia..." Kiawe walked over to me. "Are you all right? You haven't said anything."

"I'm afraid to." I replied solemnly. "I'm worried that this is just another one of my dreams and that... I might wake up."

Kiawe turned me to face him, his dark brown eyes meeting my emerald ones. "Are you dreaming that I'm about to kiss you?"

Just as I let out a gasp of surprise, Kiawe pressed his warm lips against mine.

At that, everything shattered. Tingles ran down my body as I got lost in his kiss.

I pressed myself into him and he pulled me closer, his body aligning with mine perfectly.

But it had to end all too soon as we pulled away to catch our breath. I turned away, but Kiawe grabbed me and pulled me back into his embrace before kissing me again.

It was much more passionate than the first.

When we broke away once more, he turned me, pressing my back to his chest.

Oh, Arceus! This is just like the dream! Only this time... _It's real..._

As I craned my neck to look at Kiawe, he traced the outline of my face with his fingertips. He was touching me ever so gently, as if I was a porcelain doll.

Just like in my thoughts, I almost lost it as soon as he kissed along my neck.

I was soon pulled out of my reverie as Kiawe turned me to face him once more, touching my forehead with his and resting one hand on my back and the other caressing my cheek.

"Lydia... Ever since you first entered my thoughts, I've dreamed of holding you like this."

At this point, my heart was racing so fast, I could hardly calm it down.

"And I've longed to be in your arms..." I murmured in reply.

"Kiawe/Lydia, I love you." We said together before our lips met in a searing kiss.

After a couple minutes of making out, we separated once more, but he kept me close to him.

"Kiawe, could you let me go for a little bit? I want to introduce you to my Pokémon. But you've already met Articuno."

He let me go and I tossed my Pokéballs into the air. "Come on out, everyone!"

My Pokémon let out cries of joy.

"Oricorio, Tsareena, Lurantis, Jynx and Gardevoir, I want to introduce you to my boyfriend, Kiawe. He's a dancer like you all and me. And I knew _you_ were going to ask me at some point, and my answer is yes."

Kiawe then stepped back before he sent out his Marowak and Turtonator.

The Marowak wandered to a CD player nearby. Knowing his Pokémon's intentions, Kiawe walked back and held his hand out to me. "Come."

I blushed as I walked over to Kiawe. He placed his hand on my waist, and I trembled.

"Dance with me, Lydia..."

I nodded and rested my hand on his shoulder as I gracefully placed my other hand in his.

The Marowak started the music and Kiawe led me in a romantic waltz.

"They're all looking at you..." I murmured, my breath taken away.

"They're looking at both of us." Kiawe replied with a smile that matched mine.

In the end, my back was pressed up against his chest and his arms held me tightly to him.

"You're light on your feet." I muttered, my face getting redder.

"So are you, _kuu lede_." Kiawe replied in a deep seductive voice, pressing a kiss to the back of my neck, causing me to shiver.

I suddenly tensed up, seeing something in the shadows move away quickly. I did see the skirt of a light pink and white dress, though...

"What's wrong, my lady?"

"I thought I saw somebody watching us..."

Just then, I saw another face. It was Alyssa!

"About time!" She hollered, flashing us the thumbs up before walking off while pulling Mesprit along by the hand. It seemed the Emotion Pokémon wanted to watch us longer.

* * *

**Alyssa's POV**

I'm so happy for Lydia and Kiawe now that they're together. But now my feelings of sadness are catching up to me.

I looked up to the sky and sang.

" _If I don't stand out like a star among the moon_

_If I am always late and he always backs away too soon_

_I walk the world with a skin so thin_

_I can wear no adequate protection_

_Everything comes crashing in._

_If I'm too wide open for this place_

_But not enough for him to recognize my face,_

_How will he find me_

_With no one's arms to gather me together?_

_How will he find me_

_Only held by gravity, faded with uncertainty_

_No longer young and not that pretty_

_How will he ever find me?_

_It never seems to matter, the tears I cry._

_There's a well inside of me that never runs dry_

_From being born I guess, and born in life until we die._

_The music and the hope for love keep me alive._

_Still I wonder, how will he find me?_

_With no one's arms to gather me together?_

_How will he find me?_

_Only held by gravity, faded with uncertainty_

_No longer young and not that pretty_

_How will he ever find me?_

_And what shall I do with a drunken heart_

_With goggle eyes and the troubling hunger_

_Reaching forward to trick mirror men_

_Leaning out and in again._

_If love is a game how can it be creation?_

_And if I'm wasting my time_

_How will he find me?_

_How will he find me?_

_With no one's arms to gather me together?_

_How will he find me?_

_Only held by gravity, faded with uncertainty_

_No longer young and not that pretty_

_How will he ever find me?_

_How will he find me?_

_How will he find me?_ "

Mesprit sat on my shoulder. **"Alyssa, you _are_ young, and you _are_ pretty, so don't say such things about yourself. And your true love will find you one day. I just know it."**

I sighed. "I hope so... Let's head back to the hotel."

Mesprit and I raced down the path to head back to the Hano Grand Resort, not knowing that someone was listening.

* * *

**?'s POV**

Being a Gym Leader can be tiring, so I'm lucky to get a break in Alola.

I was walking on the Wela Volcano with my Pidgeot when I heard a beautiful singing voice. It sounded sad.

I listened to the song before trying to find the voice's owner. But by the time I reached where the girl would've been, she was gone.

I'll find her. I just know it.

* * *

**Bethany's POV**

I was searching for a Fire Pokémon when I saw my old friend, Trial Captain Mina Hayakawa, wearing a white and pink dress. I wanted to go say Alola, but she didn't look pleased. I went and hid behind a rock. At least Tapu Fini was in her Pokéball.

Vivian stood beside her, wearing a white tank top and pink hula skirt.

"No, seriously! What just happened?!" Mina yelled. "Seriously?!"

It wasn't until she sat down and began singing that I knew what set her off.

**(Mina)**

" _Why would a fella want a girl like her;_

_A frail and fluffy beauty?_

_Why can't a fella ever once prefer a solid girl like me?_ "

Vivian went to sit down next to Mina.

**(Mina)**

" _She's a frothy little bubble_

_With a flimsy kind of charm._

_And with very little trouble_

_I could break her little arm!_ "

As she sang the last line, Mina grabbed Vivian's arm and pulled on it.

**(Vivian)**

" _Ow! Ow!_ "

Anuhea, another familiar face, came out of hiding and sat down on the other side of Mina.

**(Mina)**

" _Why would a fella want a girl like her;_

_So obviously unusual?_

_Why can't a fella ever once prefer a usual girl like me?_ "

The rest of Mina's friends, Bridget, Edith, Lotta, Iekika, Lola and Nicole, came out of hiding and stood behind Mina, Vivian and Anuhea.

**(Anuhea)**

" _Her cheeks are a pretty shade of pink._ "

**(Mina)**

" _But not any pinker than a rose is._ "

Iekika sat down next to Anuhea.

**(Iekika)**

" _Her skin may be delicate and soft._ "

**(Mina)**

" _But not any softer than a doe's is._ "

Bridget and the others sat down.

**(Nicole)**

" _Her neck is no whiter than a swan's._ "

**(Edith)**

" _She's only as dainty as a daisy._ "

**(Mina)**

" _She's only as graceful as a bird. So why is the fella going crazy?!_ "

Mina stood up and threw her shoe. Luckily, I caught it.

**(Mina, Anhuea, Edith, Lotta, Iekika, Bridget, Nicole, Lola and Vivian)**

" _Oh why would a fella want a girl like her;_

_A girl who's merely lovely?_

_Why can't a fella ever once prefer a girl who's merely me?_

_What's the matter with the man?_

_What's the matter with the man?_

_What's the matter with the man?_ "

I stepped out from behind the rock, Mina's shoe in my hand.

"Footwear is now falling from the sky!"

"Alola, Beth." Mina greeted me as I handed the girl her shoe. "Long time no see. Do you think Kiawe should prefer a more sophisticated girl; someone like me?"

"Um..." I tapped my chin. "Maybe."

To tell you the truth, I actually approve of Kiawe having Lydia as his lady.

"Beth!" I turned and saw Tessa running toward me. She whispered something into my ear and I was shocked.

"I'll go tell her when I get the chance."

Tessa nodded and ran off. Tapu Fini popped out of her Pokéball, asking for Poké Beans.

"I need to give Tapu Fini some Poké Beans." I told Mina before going back behind the rock.

**(Mina)**

" _Yes, he's witty_

_So disarming._

_And I really like the way he holds a room._

_Clever, cunning._

_Ever charming._

_How do I make him see I'm special?!_ "

 **(** **Anhuea, Edith, Lotta, Iekika, Bridget, Nicole, Lola and Vivian)**

" _Aww..._ "

**(Mina)**

" _It's a pity._ **(** **Anhuea, Edith, Lotta, Iekika, Bridget, Nicole, Lola and Vivian):** _It's a pity._

 _I'm as pretty._ **(Anhuea, Edith, Lotta, Iekika, Bridget, Nicole, Lola and Vivian):** _I'm as pretty._ "

**(Mina, Anhuea, Edith, Lotta, Iekika, Bridget, Nicole, Lola and Vivian)**

" _Plus I've got the patience of a perfect saint._

_So I'm waiting._

_Always waiting._

_Nevertheless!_

_I'm in a mess!_ "

**(Mina)**

" _Loosen my dress!_

 _Help me, I'm starting to...!_ "

**(Anhuea, Edith, Lotta, Iekika, Bridget, Nicole, Lola and Vivian):**

" _Why would a fella want a girl like her;_

_A girl who is a daisy?_

_Why can't a fella ever once prefer-_ "

**(Mina)**

" _A high-strung girl like me._

 _Her cheeks are a pretty shade of pink_ **(Anhuea, Edith, Lotta, Iekika, Bridget, Nicole, Lola and Vivian):** _What's the matter with the man?_

 _But not any pinker than a rose is._ **(Anhuea, Edith, Lotta, Iekika, Bridget, Nicole, Lola and Vivian):** _What's the matter with the man?_

 _Her skin may be delicate and soft_ **(Anhuea, Edith, Lotta, Iekika, Bridget, Nicole, Lola and Vivian):** _What's the matter with the man?_

_But not any softer than a doe's is._

_Her neck is no whiter than a swan's._ **(Anhuea, Edith, Lotta, Iekika, Bridget, Nicole, Lola and Vivian):** _What's the matter with the man?_

 _She's only as dainty as a daisy._ **(Anhuea, Edith, Lotta, Iekika, Bridget, Nicole, Lola and Vivian):** _What's the matter with the man?_

 _She's only as graceful as a bird._ **(Anhuea, Edith, Lotta, Iekika, Bridget, Nicole, Lola and Vivian):** _What's the matter-_ "

**(Mina, Anhuea, Edith, Lotta, Iekika, Bridget, Nicole, Lola and Vivian)**

" _So why is the fella going crazy?!_

_Oh!_

_Oh, why would a fella want a girl like her;_

_A girl who's merely lovely?_

_Why can't a fella ever once prefer a girl who's merely me?_

_What's the matter with the man?_

_What's the matter with the man?_

_What's the matter with the man?_ "

**(Mina)**

" _She's the matter! Lemme at her!_ "

**(Anhuea, Edith, Lotta, Iekika, Bridget, Nicole, Lola and Vivian):**

" _What's the matter with the man?_

_What's the matter with the man?_

_What's the matter with the man?_ "

**(Mina)**

" _What's the matter with the man?!_ "

I stepped out from behind the rock with Tapu Fini.

"Ok, girl, you've had plenty of Poké Beans. You can have some more tomorrow. We need to go tell Lydia something. I fear she may not like it..."

I raced up the path calling for Lydia.

* * *

**Lydia's POV**

"Lydia!" I heard a voice ring out.

I tried to go follow the voice. But Kiawe had other ideas...

"Oh no, you don't..." He grabbed my arm and pulled me back into his embrace.

"Lydia!"

I then saw her. Bethany.

"Lydia, I have terrible news. It's about your grandmother..."

I instantly knew what happened. Kiawe and I looked at each other with immense worry. My grandmother had been very sick for the past two weeks after suffering a heart attack, and it seems she was losing the battle.

When we made it to the hospital, I found my grandmother's room and raced to her bedside.

"Grandma!"

Grandma opened her eyes weakly and touched my cheek. "L-Lydia... I don't have much longer..."

"Grandma, don't go." I pleaded.

Grandma then looked at Kiawe. "I've heard... a lot about... you. Take good care of my granddaughter."

"I will."

"Lydia... Tell your brother... Tell your father... That I love them, and to always keep me in their hearts."

And with that, Grandma was gone.

That did it. Kiawe and I bolted out of the hospital and we made it outside.

I was so sad that I almost collapsed to my knees. My grandmother's death was a big blow to me.

When Kiawe saw the first sign of tears in my eyes, he bolted over to me.

"Lydia, I understand how you feel."

"Oh, just hold me!" I sniffled.

Kiawe took me in his arms, holding me tightly.

"Grandma meant the world to me!" I felt the tears streaming down my face. "I cared about her just as much as she cared about me."

"There, there, Lydia..." Kiawe stroked my hair and whispered sweet nothings into my ear.

As he did just that, my sobs turned into heavy breathing before I finally stopped crying.

I heard footsteps and saw Tessa standing a few feet away, a sad smile on her face.

Kiawe let me out of his arms as I ran to Tessa for comfort. She laid her hand on my shoulder.

"Lyds, I know how it feels. Lyric is just as sad as you are. He hasn't left Room 44 since dinner."

"I don't want to stay in Room 1 tonight. Can I stay with Kiawe?"

"Of course, Lydia." Tessa replied gently.

The three of us left the hospital and flew back to the Hano Grand Resort.

When we got back to SL1324, Robin tried to speak to me, but Tessa told her to give me a break.

I changed into my blue nightdress and left the hotel with Kiawe, flying back to his place on his Charizard.

Mr. and Mrs. Koa welcomed Kiawe back home.

"Who's this?" Mr. Koa pointed to me.

"Dad, this is Lydia. She's my lady."

Mrs. Koa squealed and looked me over. "Isn't she a beauty? My boy's got a girlfriend! Rango, she might be our daughter-in-law!"

"She's as lovely as her name, isn't she, Sima?" Mr. Koa added.

"Mom, Dad, are you not aware?!" Kiawe snapped, partially angry at himself for not telling them sooner. "I can't believe I didn't tell you right away. Her grandmother just died!"

Mr. and Mrs. Koa's demeanors changed.

"I'm so sorry, sweetie." Mrs. Koa pulled me in for a hug. Kiawe and Mr. Koa joined us.

"Lydia, is your mother Melissa Johnson, former opera singer?" Mr. Koa asked me.

"Yes." I replied.

We broke apart from the group hug.

"Tessa told me that my brother, Lyric, retreated to his part of the hotel room when he heard the news. He hasn't been out since dinner."

"Ok, you two." Said Mr. Koa. "Go to bed now. It's late. And I think we need to get Mimo into bed as well..."

"And don't even think about having you-know-what!" Mrs. Koa added.

"Seriously?!" Kiawe and I yelled at the same time.

When we got to his room, Kiawe shut the door and I crawled onto the bed and under the covers with a sigh before taking off my Z-Ring and putting it on his dresser.

"I'll never forget the times I had with my grandmother. When Lyric and I were little, she would always take us to the Ice Path and let us skate. It was so much fun."

Kiawe took off his necklace and Z-Ring and put them on his dresser next to my Z-Ring before lying down next to me. "Lydia, I know the kind of pain you and Lyric are going through. When I first became a teenager, I befriended a girl named Leilani, who was a fellow dancer. We got along very well and I even developed a crush on her at one point. Unfortunately, she died of lung cancer, and now... If I ever have a daughter, I want to name her Leilani."

My lips curved into a tiny smile. "I like that name. If we were to marry and have a daughter, that's what we'll name her."

Kiawe stared into my eyes. I recognized that look. He wanted me in his arms.

Immediately, my smile gave way to a look of deep grief.

Thinking I was going to cry again, Kiawe caressed my cheek before taking me in his arms.

"Lydia..."

The way he sang my name in a seductive murmur sent shivers down my spine.

He was starting to weaken me with this side to him that only showed when he was alone with his lady.

"Alola au iÄ 'oe, Lydia..."

I gasped. Did he say 'I love you' in Alolan?

"Alola au iÄ 'oe, Kiawe..."

As I said that, I snuggled deeper into his embrace and let my head fall on his chest as his arms tightened around me. He was so warm, I wanted him to hold me forever.

"Good night, Lydia."

"Good night, Kiawe."

Soon, he was out like a light. His breathing was gentle, but his heartbeat was strong. I couldn't help but listen to it. It was comforting.

It wasn't long before I went to sleep as well.

Now I'm sort of glad Olivia distracted me yesterday.

* * *

**Annaleise's POV**

The next morning, after eating breakfast with my fellow Squad members, I walked out to one of the hotel's outdoor battlefields with Latias. If we going to be facing Dark Matter, my Pokémon friends would need as much training time as I could give them.

"Lightning, Shifter, come on out!" I threw the Pokéballs into the air, and out came my Pichu and Mimikyu.

"Ok, Lightning. You ready, little guy?"

"Pi!" Chirped Lightning as he ran out onto the field. Shifter followed suit.

 **"Ooh, ooh!"** Squealed a hyper Latias. **"Can I battle with Shifter? I can tell him what moves to use like a regular trainer would. Please?"**

I turned to look at Shifter. "Shifter, would it be ok with you?"

"Mimi! Mi!" Shifter cried out.

 **"He said yes, but I'm confident we'll win."** Latias said, flying to the other side of the field.

"Ok, we'll see. I'll go first. Lightning, Iron Tail!" I ordered.

Lightning's tail shone brightly as leaped into the air and swung it down on the Disguise Pokémon.

Lightning landed on his feet with confident smile on his face, but it turned into a look of shock as he saw it had no effect.

 **"Shifter, Shadow Claw!"** Latias commanded.

Shifter swiped a dark purple claw from under his rag and sucker-punched Lightning, sending him flying into a tree.

"Lightning, are you all right?" I asked as I saw Lightning struggle to his feet. Once he was standing, he nodded and ran back out onto the field.

"Nice job, Shifter!" I called to my Mimikyu.

"Kyu!" Shifter called back in satisfaction.

"Now it's our turn. Lightning, Thunderbolt!"

Lightning's body became surrounded by electric sparks as he charged up his attack.

Latias smirked. **"Shifter, use Thunderbolt as well!"**

Both Shifter and Lightning released their attacks. They collided and exploded on impact.

"Is this how you normally train your Pokémon?" A voice said from behind me. I turned to see Birhan standing a few feet away with a Hydreigon floating next to him.

"Oh, hi, Birhan!" I greeted the boy with a smile. "Yes to your question. If we're going to fight Dark Matter, then we need to be strong and ready for it. Right, guys?"

Lightning and Shifter chirped in agreement.

 **"Absolutely!"** Latias agreed.

Birhan winked at me. "Do you mind if we battle? Latias against my Hydreigon?"

I blushed a little. I didn't see that coming.

I turned to Latias. "What do you think?"

 **"Fine with me."** Latias nodded.

"All right! It's a deal, then. Lightning, Shifter, return!" I recalled my Pichu and Mimikyu as Latias flew to my side. Birhan and Hydreigon went to the side Latias once occupied.

"Draconian, you're up." Birhan called out, the Hydreigon flying out into the field.

"Let's go, Latias!" I called, the Eon Pokémon also flying out into the field. "Birhan, you go first!"

Birhan flashed a grin at me. "No way, ladies first!"

I grinned back, shaking my head in exasperation.

"If you insist. Latias, use Shadow Ball!"

Latias formed a ball of dark energy in her mouth and threw it at Hydreigon.

"Draconian, counter with Dark Pulse!"

Hydreigon launched a black streak, which collided with the Shadow Ball before it broke through and headed straight for Latias.

The Eon Pokémon cried out as it hit her and sent her into the ground.

I let out a choked gasp. "Latias, you all right?"

Latias determinedly floated back into the air. **"I'm fine."**

I sighed in relief.

"Draconian, use Dragon Tail!"

Draconian's tail shined a bright blue as he flew closer to Latias.

"Dodge and fight back with Mist Ball!"

The Eon Pokémon dived to the right as Hydreigon swiped his tail at her. Latias turned around and created a white ball of glowing feathers between her claws that grew larger with each passing second. After a moment, she launched it at the Brutal Pokémon. It made contact and Hydreigon grunted at the force of the impact, but he shook it off and didn't appear to be affected by it.

"Oh, yeah. Forgot that Psychic type moves are not effective against Dark types." I said, rubbing the back of my neck in embarrassment.

 **"How could you forget something like that?"** Latias asked, giving me a deadpan look.

"Fly up and use Tri-Attack, Draconian!" Birhan commanded.

Draconian flew high into the sky and his three heads started glowing gold, orange and blue respectively for Electric, Ice and Fire-type attacks.

"Latias, get in as close as you can to Draconian and use Dragon Rush!"

Latias engulfed herself with a blue light and rushed at the dragon.

"Draconian, fire now!"

Three beams of electricity, fire, and ice came rushing down. The two attacks collided and smoke covered the battlefield after the explosion.

Birhan and I covered our eyes to prevent the smoke from getting in. Once the smoke was clear, we looked up to see the two Dragon types hovering slightly below the treeline, Latias panting heavily.

"Hey, dude, you're not bad!" I complimented the boy. Oh shit, was I starting to fall for him?

"Thanks, Annie."

"I'll call you Bir every time you call me Annie."

Birhan deadpanned at the nickname and I laughed at his face before calling to Latias again. "Latias, use-"

Before I could say the attack, Anderson came running out. "Guys, guys, guys. Stop what you're doing for now. We got a new Squad member!"

Birhan and I gave each other questioning looks before recalling our Pokémon and following Anderson.

When we got back to our room, the Squad was gathered around a new face.

"Lydia's with Kiawe right now, but Anderson is back and he has Birhan and Annaleise with him. Birhan, Annie, I want you to meet Peter Lang. He's Kiawe's childhood friend and next-door neighbor."

"Alola, Peter!"

"Alola, Birhan and Annaleise."

"So, who's your Legendary Partner?" I smiled at the newcomer.

"Tornadus." Peter replied.

"I actually met Lydia." Peter explained. "Mine and Kiawe's families run the farm together. And Kiawe's very overprotective of his little sister, Napua."

"I can see that." Lyric rubbed the back of his head. "Lydia can be overprotective of me quite a bit, mainly because she's the older twin."

 

 


End file.
